Pokémon Special II: Cadenas de Aura
by SkySpecial15
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde el incidente de Akuma sobre Ciudad Central en Zelkova, pero un nuevo enemigo se alza ante Raiko y sus amigos, un enemigo que duerme en las entrañas más profundas de Zelkova. Raiko esta vez deberá hacer frente a la pregunta que ha estado eludiendo todo este tiempo: ¿dónde están los límites de su aura? (PokeSpe no me pertenece.)
1. Prólogo

**Después de semanas, meses, incluso años, en los que la gente pensaba que había muerto (no, pero casi xD), hoy por fin subo el Prólogo de esta secuela de Pokémon Special, mi único fic. Espero que le den mucho amor y, sobretodo, disfruten de él. Iré subiendo capítulo nuevo en cuanto lo acabe, así que, espero que les guste ^^**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **\- Prólogo -**

La oscuridad envolvía mi ser, o quizás es lo que siempre hubo en mí. Postrado en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa, puestos de forma que no pudiera pulsar ninguno de los teclados por error y sin querer, miraba a través de la pantalla de carga el proceso que durante tanto tiempo estaba esperando, que solo, en un mes más, se cumpliría al fin. Mi mirada viajó al monitor: 87%. Era bastante lo que habíamos esperado para poder volver a tenerla entre nosotros.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Por el sonido al pisar, se notaba que era mi fiel compañero y mano derecha, así que volví a mi rol cotidiano.

—Hemos localizado por fin el escondite de esas Rattatas asquerosas. —comentó en lo que se acercaba a la mesa, mas simplemente no quise apartar la vista de la bella imagen que mi vista me brindaba. —¿Cuál es su porcentaje? Ya debe de quedar poco.

—88%. —espeté sin borrar mi expresión de satisfacción. —En un mes podremos por fin liberarla de su prisión.

—¿Por qué solo sonríes por ver los datos? ¿Por qué no la ves a "ella"? —acto seguido, pulsó un comando de botones en el teclado más próximo a él. —Por qué no brindarnos con su belleza. —comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al igual que la mía.

Tras unos cuantos sonidos de descompresión e hierro moverse, ahí estaba frente a nosotros. La ventana se abrió dejando que, tras el cristal, había una sala enorme de piedra antigua con muchas cadenas enlazadas entre el techo y el suelo, pero el plato principal era la figura que yacía en el centro de esta.

Una chica de melena blanca como la ceniza con puntas azules marinas, su rostro estaba tapado por una casco de piedra con dos cuernos casi unidos en forma de circulo, sino fuera porque uno de estos estaba roto; su cuerpo tenía unas delicadas, pero atrevidas curvas, el cual tenía recubierto por un peto de metal negro que le tapaba hasta la cintura, una delicada sábana negra que tapaba su intimidad por ambos lados, en sus muñecas portaba unos grandes grilletes de piedra blanca, los cuales le cubrían desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Por último, su cuerpo estaba en forma de cruz, sujetada por las cadenas aferradas a los grilletes de sus muñecas, y elevada unos dos metros del suelo.

No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo al completo y mis vellos erizándose a más no poder, pues era lo más bonito que mis ojos me había mostrado nunca. No pude evitar quedarme cerca del cristal, tocando este, imaginando que podía tocar su pálida piel.

—Necesitamos encontrar un recipiente digno de tanta belleza. —susurré sin apartar la mirada siendo escuchado por mi camarada.

—¿Crees que alguna de las revolucionarias esas pueda servir? —preguntó tras mirarme con una sonrisa pícara.

—Quizás una de ellas si lo sea. —contesté despegando mi mano del frío cristal. —Después de todo, dudo que le diga que no a su propia hermana.

—¿Vas a usar a Janna para convencerla? —recalcó el de ojos grises. —Recuerda que no necesitamos tenerlas vivas siquiera, tan solo necesitamos su cuerpo.

—Sí, lo sé. —dije para tomar rumbo a la puerta de la sala. —Pero, ¿de qué sirve dar su cuerpo a "La Pecadora"… sin ver las caras de sus hermanas cuando esta posea su cuerpo. Recuerda amigo mío, aquí, en Reborn, no existe mayor placer… que el ver a alguien sufrir.


	2. Capítulo I - De regreso a Zelkova

**\- Capítulo 1: De regreso a Zelkova -**

Habían pasado casi tres años desde el incidente de Akuma, y el equipo y yo habíamos decidido viajar a las diferentes regiones, para así fortalecernos tanto en combates como en espíritu. He de decir que Red y los demás habían sido muy amables acompañándonos y mostrándonos sus regiones en todo su esplendor. Actualmente nos encontrábamos en Hoenn, hacía poco que habían inaugurado una zona cerca del Frente Batalla, al cual habían bautizado como Resort Batalla; era una zona donde me pude enfrentar a rivales de mi misma talla, era increíble lo rápido que había pasado este último año.

Abrí los ojos cuidadosamente, para evitar que el sol me diera de lleno en los ojos, aunque difícil era, ya que la sombrilla me tapaba. Estábamos en la playa de Ciudad Portual junto a todos los Holders; he de añadir que nuevos integrantes habían entrado, los cuales eran de la región de Tesalia: Black y White. Eran bastante animados y pronto se hicieron amigos de todos, sobretodo Black con Red… ambos siempre con las batallas.

Alcé la vista para poder verlos a todos: Tina y Hiro estaban cerca del puerto buscando Krabbys entre las rocas, Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald jugaban al Voleyball cerca de la orilla (he de decir que Sapphire a veces se pasaba de fuerza, ya le había hecho a Ruby tres veces sangrar por la nariz), Red y Black batallaban en la lejanía para evitar molestar al resto, Sky y Natsuki paseaban buscando piedras hermosas por la orilla (esquivando los escapes de balón por parte de Sapphire), Emerald y Yellow estaban en el mar con sus flotadores junto a un Wailmer y a un Milotic, los cuales se habían echo amigos. Gold arrastraba a Silver por la arena buscando a chicas en bikini tomando el sol, mas, cuando alguna caía en hablar con él, Silver se lo llevaba de un tirón de oreja. Crystal, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum y Shou estaban cerca de donde teníamos las sombrillas y demás haciendo un alto castillo de arena… literalmente estaban haciendo una recreación de la Meseta Añil y White ayudaba a Blue a intentar meter a Green en el agua, las cuales eran animadas por Emerald y Yellow desde el mar.

En definitiva, todos estaban a lo suyo, pasando los primeros días del verano como querían, cosa que en mí despertaba una sonrisa. Era una pena que todo fuera a acabar al día siguiente, pues partía nuestro ferry hacia Zelkova.

—Vaya, al fin te has despertado. —dijo cierta persona que me faltó cuando miré al grupo.

Al momento, giré para ver a cierta rubia de ojos azules que venía en chanclas blancas, al igual que la playera para ocultar su bikini, el cual se veía aun un poco… ¿o sería por mi poder de observación? Soy un pervertido. Como sea. Nazuna cargaba un par de sandías en una bolsa que casi llevaba arrastrando, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté para ir a ayudarla.

—Deja que me ocupe yo. —dije acercándome a ella y robándole un pequeño beso de sus labios. —Recuerda que no puedes cargar mucho peso hasta que tengas el brazo recuperado del todo. —afirmé en lo que cargaba al hombro la bolsa con mi implante.

—Vamos Raiko, que ya lo tengo curado al cien por cien. —dijo Nazuna inflando sus cachetes fingiendo un berrinche infantil, así como cruzándose de brazos.

—Te dejaría si me hubieras esperado y no hubieras querido cargar a ese Geodude herido por ti sola. —dije mirándola por encima del hombro en lo que dejaba las sandías en la mesa.

—¡Yo podía sola! —exclamó algo ruborizada con el ceño fruncido.

—Si, pero podrías haberte evitado el que se te hubiera dado ese tirón en el hombro. —dije con una sonrisita burlona, lo que ella me respondió sacando la lengua, a lo que yo reí.

El día fue avanzando hasta la puesta de sol. El día había pasado muy rápido y tengo que admitir que no quería que hubiera acabado, pues lo habíamos pasado de maravilla… pero al día siguiente había que partir de vuelta a nuestra región natal. Cuando todos estaban ya dirigiéndose al hotel de la ciudad, no pude evitar mirar al horizonte, puesto que no sacaba de la cabeza que, para los de Zelkova, ya habían acabado las vacaciones.

—¿Raiko? —me llamó Tina despertándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Ah, dime Tina. —contesté intentando concentrarme en Tina y dejar mis pensamientos a un lado.

—No, nada. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba unos cuantos pasos delante de mi con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro. —Mañana volveremos a casa, ¿no es así? —preguntó fijando su mirada en el sol que se ocultaba en la lejanía.

—Si… —dije con la miraba volviendo a clavarla en el horizonte.

—Deja de darle vueltas a lo de Arceus, ¿quieres? —espetó de pronto, pillándome de improviso.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en eso? —pregunté.

—Vamos, no me vengas con ese rollo ahora. —dijo volviendo a encaminarse al hotel, lo cual imité yo también. —Llevas preparándote tres largos años para esto, es normal que el día antes sólo pienses en ello. —comenzó en lo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de espaldas. —Si te digo la verdad, yo también he estado preocupada estos días. No sé si estaré al nivel de esta misión, pero se que si estoy con ustedes, eso me hará más fuerte. —finalizó dedicándome una sonrisa, la cual tras unos segundos, derivó a una cara sonrojada y molesta por lo que acababa de decir, por lo que se giró sobre sus talones y aceleró la zancada.

—Nunca vas a cambiar. —susurré sonriente cuando ya no podía escucharme. He de admitir que lo que dijo me quitó bastante peso de encima.

La noche no tardó en hacerse presente. El hotel nos había acogido con mucha amabilidad, ya que hasta quiso invitarnos a un buffet en nuestro honor, por nuestras hazañas en el pasado, así que decidimos disfrutar de un último rato de tranquilidad, la cual terminó al final derivando en un ebrio Gold cantando "un Mamoswine se balanceaba"… no sabía el dolor de cabeza que iba a tener al día siguiente, agravado un poco más por la reprimenda de Crystal. Lo más gracioso creo que fue cuando se le unió a cantar Silver y Blue, ebrios también.

Ya en las habitaciones, Nazuna recién se había puesto el pijama cuando se que me vio apoyado en el marco de la ventana, sin parar de mirar mi implante. Tengo que admitir que aún seguía dándole vueltas al tema del siguiente día, lo siento, pero sabéis que me preocupa mucho la salud de mis amigos.

—Tienes miedo de fallar, ¿verdad?

Bingo. Nazuna había dado en la clave de mi angustia, de mi temor; no sabía si podría ayudar a que todos estuvieran bien, puesto que, al grupo crecer, debía ocuparme de la seguridad de mucha más gente. El implante me recordaba quien era y cual era mi misión. Tengo que admitir que el miedo me podía a veces por llevar tanta responsabilidad sobre mis hombros.

—No quiero volverle a fallar a nadie Nazuna. —comencé desviando mi mirada al mar tras sonreírle a Nazuna. —Aquella vez fue porque Arceus me brindó el hacer que Gold y Crystal volvieran, ¿pero y si esta vez no tenemos esa suerte?

—También tienes que ver que él grupo cada vez se hace más grande, lo cual es una ventaja para ti. —comenzó ella para apoyar sus codos sobre el marco de la ventana y mirar el mar junto a mí. —Tenemos integrantes que cada vez se han ido haciendo más fuertes, no eres el único que tiene que proteger a todos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —dije respirando un poco más aliviado para luego mirar la Pokéball de Lucario, el cual me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Que seas el héroe de nuestra región y un chico-aura no quiere decir que los demás no seamos fuertes tampoco. —dijo mientras giraba mi rostro para que la mirara a ella. —Esta vez seremos nosotros los que te ayudaremos a ti, ¿sí?

Y con esas palabras y un pequeño beso, nos fuimos a dormir dando final a un hermoso día, el último día de descanso antes de la cita de Arceus en Zelkova.

Amanecía un nuevo día, y ya nos encontrábamos en pleno mar, subidos al ferry que se dirigía a nuestro hogar, el S.S. Ocean, el cual contaba con todo lujo. Supongo que el ser un Pokédex Holder tenía sus ventajas. El ferry contaba con una zona de ocio y entretenimientos, donde la mayoría de nosotros nos habíamos asentado; el ferry tardaría un par de horas en llegar, ya que Zelkova no estaba lejos de Hoenn. Viendo un poco más el ferry, este contaba con un salón de actos, comedor principal (que era como un gran restaurante, y, adivinen… una zona de combates.

Nada más que lo supe, miré a Red, el cual estaba en la silla muy agitado y lleno de ganas de pedirle a alguien combatir, pero en cuanto hacía el más mínimo intento de levantarse, Yellow, la cual estaba a su lado ponía en sus ojos lagrimones para que se quedara. Literalmente Red decía con su rostro "Por qué me haces esto Yellow".

—Raiko. —me llamaron, era Hiro. —Vamos a ver cuanto has mejorado.

Sonreí desafiadoramente. Hiro había sido mi rival desde que le conocí, siempre aires de superioridad, pero nuestro empate perduraba en casi todas nuestras batallas… llegaba el desempate al fin.

—Sabes que no voy a tener piedad, ¿no Hiro?

—A ver si es verdad. —contestó mirándome con el ceño fruncido y su sonrisa de lado.

Posicionados cada uno en un extremo del campo y con una Pokéball en nuestras manos, decidimos dar comienzo a nuestro combate número noventa. La gente no tardó en correr la voz, y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, medio barco, incluyendo el propio capitán, se habían juntado alrededor del área de combate para no perderse nada.

—¡Adelante Umbreon/Breloom! —exclamamos a la vez.

Tras nuestras Pokéballs cayeron al suelo, mi Umbreon y su Breloom se materializaron en el terreno. Umbreon ahora portaba un Pañuelo blanco atado al cuello, el cual potenciaba sus movimientos tipo normal, ya que era la única flaqueza de mi eeveevolución. El Breloom de Hiro se veía confiado, pues al ser tipo planta-lucha, era clara su ventaja ante mi Pokémon tipo siniestro, pero, en este poco tiempo que tan solo había salido de la Pokéball, ya había visto su punto débil: su pata izquierda.

* * *

 **Nazuna:**

 _El combate estaba en su apogeo. Ninguno había perdido aún ningún Pokémon, pero con tanta gente solo podíamos escuchar las órdenes por parte de ambos, y el resto imaginarme la escena. Por otra parte, en nuestra mesa estábamos Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, White y yo. Gold y Crystal estaban en su camarote, supongo que Crystal cuidando de la resaca de Gold. Black, Platinum y Pearl habían podido junto al resto, conseguir un hueco para ver el combate de Raiko contra Hiro. A la única que no había visto era a Tina, la cual dijo que iba a dar una vuelta hacía unos veinte minutos, pero es Tina, sabe arreglárselas sola._

— _Green, si vuelves a gritar te echo la copa a la cara._ _—se quejaba Blue con unas gafas de sol puestas para disimular las ojeras que le habían dejado la noche anterior._

— _Solo te he dicho que, si no estas bien, que vayas al camarote y descanses chica ruidosa. —espetó Green con una mueca de molestia para después dar un sorbo a su refresco… para terminar siendo bañado en refresco de naranja por parte de Blue, la cual sonreía victoriosa, para luego levantarse y tomar rumbo al camarote._

 _Literalmente casi le explota una vena de la frente a Green, el cual se levantó y fue tras Blue, la cual, al ver que iba corriendo tras ella, echo a correr también. Todos en la mesa reímos, ya que había sido una escena digna de un matrimonio._

— _Y pensar que son pareja… —comentó Sapphire antes de, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, comenzar a sorber la pajita de su refresco, el cual era de limón._

— _¿Y te parece normal que lo seamos tu y yo? —comentó Ruby mirándola de reojo a la que, nada más escuchar, escupió de golpe el refresco en la cara de este. —¡Ah, escuece, ESCUECE! —gritó Ruby llevándose las manos a los ojos, los cuales acompañó de espasmos con todo su cuerpo._

— _¡Cá-Cállate Ruby! —exigió la chica salvaje inflando los mofletes con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas._

— _Jajaja, son todos muy graciosos chicos. —habló White, riendo de ambas escenas de pareja._

— _Ahora que lo pienso, Black es tu novio, ¿no? —preguntó Yellow con una sonrisa, lo cual provocó un rubor muy alto en la morena, la cual comenzó a hacer espasmos con los brazos._

— _¡¿Eh?! ¡N-No, Black no es mi n-novio! ¡So-Solo somos buenos amigos!_

— _Ah, ¿pero no se gustan? —preguntó Silver, ganándose una mirada por parte de todos. —¿Qué? ¿No puedo preguntar por ser chico?_

— _Bu-Bueno… —comenzó White habiéndose calmado un poco, pero conteniendo el rubor. —Hace poco tiempo que me di cuenta de que me gusta pasar tiempo con él, nos reímos, me cuenta sus fantasías de ser el mejor entrenador, se preocupa cuando estoy triste y siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa. —repasó White con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro mientras miraba su refresco. —Así que… creo… creo que me empezó a gustar hace un tiempo._

— _Que hermoso es el sentimiento de ver a esa persona así. —comentó cogiéndose de sus mejillas Sapphire._

— _Ah, ¿que no me ves así? —refunfuñó Ruby mirándola de reojo._

— _¿Has dicho algo? —miranda siniestra por parte de la de Villa Raíz._

— _Nada en absoluto. —contestó Ruby desviando su mirada mientras su frente comenzaba a sudar, pues creo que no tenía buen recuerdo de esa mirada de Sapphire._

— _Oye White, ¿y por qué no se lo dices? —sugirió la de colmillos afilados._

— _¡¿Qu-Qué?! ¡N-No! ¡No estoy preparada! —volvió a los espasmos. —Además, él solo piensa en los combates y el seguir haciéndose más fuerte._

— _¿Nunca te has preguntado el como soy pareja de Red? —habló la pequeña rubia, la cual captó la mirada de todos. —Aunque una persona esté obsesionada con algo, supongo que, si te gusta esa persona, simplemente te quedas a su lado para cuidarla._

— _Que tierno. —dijo una voz conocida llegando a la mesa, era Tina. —Es tierno pensar que tenéis a una persona especial a vuestro lado, al menos tenéis a alguien, pensadlo así. —se notaba a leguas que estaba celosa de ello, aunque lo disimulara con una sonrisa. —Así que, ¿qué tienes que perder por decírselo? Quien no arriesga no gana, si tu lo que quieres es besarlo y darle cariñitos, solo ve y hazlo._

 _Todas observábamos a Tina, la cual lucía super-confiada en sus palabras, pero creo que fui la única que pudo fijarse en que lo decía algo triste, supongo que el haber estado tanto tiempo con Raiko se me pegó el fijarme en los pequeños detalles._

— _Lo haré… cuando reúna fuerzas para decírselo. —contestó White con una sonrisa, aunque aún ruborizada. —Muchas gracias Tina._

— _De nada mujer. —respondió con una sonrisa abierta._

 _De la nada, el público comenzó a vitorear, puesto que el combate seguía y, por la Esfera Aural que vi salir despedida hacia el cielo, ya debieron alcanzar sus últimos Pokémon._

* * *

 **Emerald**

 _Todos estaban expectantes al combate, incluso ahora las chicas, Silver y Red se habían movido para ver como iban las cosas. Por mi parte no le di importancia, pues no estaba de humor. Las palabras de Tina y de White me habían dado un poco de pena, pues después de todo, la chica que a mi me gustaba y admiraba estaba con Gold, pero él no tenía la culpa, no se pueden forzar los lazos entre la gente._

 _Entre a la zona de buffet para coger un par de sándwiches y algo para beber, pues no había tomado nada desde por la noche en el hotel. Al entrar vi que hasta los camareros estaban mirando por la ventana el combate; sin duda era de elogio para Raiko y Hiro, ya que despertaban interés en las grandes masas._

— _¿Puedes coger algo Pix? —escuché al otro lado de la mesa._

 _Girando mi cuerpo, el cual quedaba justo a la altura de los bocadillos, vi un extraño Pokémon al que jamás había visto antes. Era una especie de colibrí fusionado con un Combee, pero con una figura más esponjosa y bonita; a la espalda tenía unas bellas alas semitransparentes y unas patitas muy pequeñas. Dicho Pokémon estaba tratando con dificultar de levantar un bocadillo de jamón y queso, el cual, graciosamente, era más grande que el pequeño insecto._

 _En un momento, el pequeño Pokémon perdió el equilibrio y, junto al bocadillo, cayeron al suelo, pero gracias a que había crecido un poco estos últimos años, pude atraparlo a tiempo. El pequeño insecto se quedó algo curioso por mí, pero enseguida me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, a lo cual yo respondí._

— _¡Pix! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la que parecía ser la… entrenadora…_

 _Se trataba de una chica de mi misma altura, rondando el metro y medio. Incluso podría decir que yo era un poco más alto que ella. Era una chica de una hermosa melena verde como el pasto, ojos celestes como el cielo, muy brillantes, una piel algo blanquita, y vestida una playera cian bajo una chaqueta corta blanca, una falda que le llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas de color negra, medias blancas y calzado formal negro. No se en que momento había pasado, pero note que mi cara desprendía algo de calor: me había sonrojado al verla._

— _¡Ho-Hola! —saludé tratando de que me dejara de mirar con intriga, pero parece que mi saludo la asustó un poco. —oH, l-lo siento, no pretendía asustarte._

— _Oh, no te preocupes. —habló la peliverde. Su voz era dulce y cálida, literalmente la voz de un corazón puro. —Es que al ser tan pequeña me asusto con facilidad._

— _Y-Ya veo. —Emerald, deja de ruborizarte idiota. —Ten, tu bocadillo… con Pokémon incluido. —dije, sacando una sonrisa a la pequeña. —Por cierto, ¿qué clase de Pokémon es este? No lo había visto nunca. —pregunté clavando mi mirada curiosa sobre aquella especie de colibrí._

— _Se llama Pix, y es un Rebombee, un Pokémon procedente de la Región de Alola._

— _¿Alola? —pregunté extrañado. —No conocía esa región._

— _Pues deberías visitarla, es un páramo tropical genial. —contó con una sonrisa y muy emocionada. —Tiene palmeras muy altas, Pokémon preciosos y casi siempre está soleada allí._

— _Tiene que ser genial. —contesté sonriendo. —Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Emerald. —dije sonriente apuntándome con mi pulgar._

— _Yo soy…_

— _¡Lulu!_

 _Una voz procedente de la puerta del lugar llamó aludiendo a la peliverde. Miré por encima de mi hombro para ver a una chica de pelo rojo intenso, ojos ámbar como los de Gold, de la estatura de Blue diría yo, y vestida con chaqueta universitaria negra de mangas largas blancas con algunos retoques en rojo, falda corta roja oscura, medias negras altas y calzado formal negro, se veía enojada con la peliverde._

— _Hermana… —murmuró tratando de desviar su mirada a otro lado._

— _¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salieras de la habitación? —preguntó la recién llegada cambiando su tono de enojo a uno algo más amable._

— _Lo siento hermana, pero es que Pix tenía hambre. —se excusó mirando con cara de niña buena a su hermana, la cual simplemente suspiró, para luego cogerla de la mano._

— _Bueno, como sea, volvamos al camarote. —y así ambas salieron del restaurante, pero no sin antes la peliverde despedirse._

— _Espero que nos volvamos a ver Emerald. —dijo con una sonrisa abierta, incluso con cierto color carmín en las mejillas, lo que hizo que me sonrojara._

 _Tengo que admitirlo, era una chica bastante dulce, y no sabía si era por el Pokémon o por ella, pero me había quedado bastante intrigado. Dios, ese maldito calor en la cara. Sólo pude quedarme en el sitio mirando por donde se había ido para tan solo espetar…_

— _Que linda…_

* * *

—No me puedo creer que otra vez estemos en tablas. —suspiré agotado, puesto que nuestros últimos Pokémon habían caído sin siquiera poder derribar antes al otro… ya era el decimocuarto empate con Hiro.

Sin percatarme, la tarde había caído, y a lo lejos ya se podía divisar Zelkova, recuperé algo de mis fuerzas tras el cansancio y me apoyé en la baranda de la cubierta para poder verlo más de cerca. El viento secó mi débil sudor un poco, antes de poder abrir los ojos y poder divisar nuevamente nuestro hogar. Habían pasado tres largos años en los que quería haber vuelto a casa, pero que sabía que eran necesario para poder alcanzar un nivel optimo para poder enfrentar el nuevo desafío, del cual, ahora que me ponía a pensar, no había sabido nada más.

—De vuelta a casa, ¿no? —habló Nazuna mientras se apoyaba mi lado agarrada de mi implante.

—Sí… —dije sonriendo sin poder parar de mirarlo.

Pero, de pronto, algo me sacó de mi pensamiento de llegar a casa. Mi mirada se tornó preocupada, pero a su vez algo molesta, ya que no esperaba que esto fuera a pasar antes de poner un pie en casa.

—Raiko, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Sky viendo mi rostro descomponerse poco a poco.

—Preparad vuestros equipos, tenemos visita.

En efecto. Varios yates venían hacia el ferry, y por las pintas que tenían los que los conducían, me temía que no venían con buenas intenciones. Hiro y yo le pedimos a Yellow que curase a nuestros Pokémon lo más rápido posible, lo cual, como era de esperar, cumplió. Sin pensarlo dos veces, liberé a Flygon, el parecía estar totalmente recuperado de la batalla contra Hiro. Estaba apunto de ordenarle cuando vi algo que me dejó perplejo.

—¿Lo estás viendo Raiko? —preguntó Hiro mientras se posicionaba a mi lado.

—Sí… —dije antes de apretar mis dientes. —Es toda una flota.

De la nada, un submarino comenzó a emerger de las profundidades, cortándonos el paso para llegar a la costa. Fue tal el parón que había sufrido el ferry que este había chocado con el submarino, y de seguro las bodegas habrían empezado a inundarse. Gold, Crystal, Blue y Green no tardaron en llegar a cubierta tras el golpe.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Green con Scizor ya liberado y preparado.

—Me gustaría saberlo yo también. —murmuré, pues, a primera de cambios pensé que podría volver a ser el Team Shadow, pero los reclutas no vestían las ropas características, sino que sólo eran parecidas.

Varios reclutas tomaron la parte superior del submarino. Los reclutas portaban un mono gris con guantes y botas altas negras, pero la principal particularidad es que todos llevaban capuchas similares a los trajes de surfista, pero estos llevaban una E estampadas en el hemotórax izquierdo, justo donde el corazón. Dos de ellos dieron un paso al frente, tomando lo que parecía ser el rol de dirigentes de este asalto.

—Siento comunicarles. —comenzó el hombre del dúo. —Que se nos ha dado la tarea de que, todo aquel que quiera entrar en Zelkova, debe ser eliminado sin excepción alguna.

* * *

 **¿?**

 _Por lo visto nos habían cortado el paso para poder entrar a Zelkova. Mis hermanas miraban cuidadosamente los movimientos de los pasajeros, de los chicos llamados "Pokédex Holders" y de esos pesados del Equipo Meteor. Mientras que ideaba alguna idea para poder salir vivas de toda esta, vi que la pequeña de mis hermanas no paraba de mirar a ese enano con el que había hablado antes._

— _Deja de preocuparte por él. —dije sin alzar mucho la voz._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó algo enojada —No es como si yo te dijera que no te preocupes por nosotras._

— _¿Quieres salvarlos entonces? —pregunté, recibiendo una afirmación de la pequeña peliverde. —Bien, como tu prefieras Lulu, pero sé que esto va a traernos problemas._

— _Pero sé que ellos pueden ayudarnos. —dijo la ojiazul del colmillo mientras preparaba su Pokéball._

— _No te emociones tanto Poppy. No sabemos aún si saben que estamos aquí._

 _Que estupidez acababa de decir ahora que lo pienso. Si no lo hubieran sabido, no nos abrían bloqueado el paso._

* * *

 _¿Quiénes son estos misteriosos hombres de negro que cierran el paso a Raiko y los demás? ¿Conseguirán llegar a Zelkova sanos y salvos? Y lo más importante... ¿por qué el Equipo Meteor buscan a Lulu y sus hermanas?_

 _No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de_ _ **"Pokémon Special II: Cadenas de Aura"**_

* * *

 _SkySpecial15_ _ **\- Sienta demasiado bien el poder estrenar capítulo y Prólogo el mismo día, ya lo echaba de menos XD bueno, dejen sus review con qué les ha parecido este capítulo y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta "Vuelta a casa". Nos vemos más adelante ;)**_

 _ **Makisotu Douraji:**_ XD traté de no excederme para dejar la intriga en el aire, ya que esa chica será demasiado importante para la trama, ya que el pasado será lo que haga tomar el rumbo de la historia. Gracias por los ánimos amigo ^^ te voy más adelante ;)


	3. Capítulo II - Las hermanas de Reborn

_SkySpecial15_ **\- Aquí dejo este capitulazo, que la verdad me entró mucho hype al escribir, pues ya va tomando forma la trama y me gusta :D  
** **(Consejo: en los último momentos del capítulo, que ya os digo que sabréis cual es, si podéis, escuchad "Ash-Greninja Theme Remix", ya que os ayudará a meteros más en situación :D)**

 **Makisotu Douraji -** Gracias por el apoyo amigo, la verdad algo que saco genial de haber vuelto a escribir aquí es contar con tu apoyo y demás, porque el volver a leer tu historia fue lo que me dio fuerzas para tomar esta saga y volver a ella. Atento a los siguientes, que se que te van a gustar ;D

 _ **WhiteBlade Zero** _\- Pues quien sabe, ya que no he soltado aun nada, pero dejo a entre ver cual va a ser la trama principal, ¿no? jajajaja es un gusto que te guste compañero ;)

 _ **Neku12345**_ \- La profecía se cumpliooooo xD adoro que guste tanto este rehecho, ya que quise darle una nueva perspectiva a la trama, y por lo que veo está gustando bastante, así que seguiré escribiendo y preparando la mejor de todas las tramas. Nos vemos ;)

 **Y sin más, Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 2: Las hermanas de Reborn -**

El S.S. Ocean comenzaba poco a poco a hundirse por el feroz impacto contra aquel submarino. Muchos entrenadores a bordo temían por sus vidas, pero no era para menos, pues en menos de diez minutos, ya nos habían rodeado y nos sacaban una gran diferencia; ni contando con todos los entrenadores abordo, podríamos superar la cantidad de reclutas que había. Debía pensar algo rápido, pero por más que pensaba en posibles soluciones, posibles escapadas, nada me garantizaba la seguridad de todos.

—¿Por qué no se nos permite llegar a Zelkova? —preguntó Emerald apretando sus dientes y una feroz mirada dirigida al dúo que sobresalía en la cubierta del submarino. El chico sonrió.

—Según órdenes de nuestro líder, cualquier nave no autorizada que se ose a acercarse a Zelkova, será destruida. —espetó con una sonrisa de superioridad. —Así que cierra el pico niño. —Emerald estaba a punto de saltas, mas, poniendo el brazo delante de él, logré persuadirlo.

—Creo que no es necesario tanto barco para evitar que un ferry turístico llegue a Zelkova. —comenté mirando a ambos lados, fijándome en la cantidad de barcos que nos rodeaban. —¿Qué es lo que realmente queréis?

—Vaya, veo que nos ha tocado un listillo en este viaje. —habló la segunda recluta, la cual se quitó la capucha para revelar su cabello corto negro azabache y sus ojos azules avioleteados. —Lo que nos traiga aquí no es de tu incumbencia, mocoso.

—¡Soldados! —llamó su compañero. —¡Aborden el barco!

Al momento, todos los barcos comenzaron a acercarse al ferry, no nos quedó más que agruparnos en equipo, tratando de cubrirnos las espaldas. Emerald parecía algo alterado, como queriendo buscar a alguien, algo que los de Hoenn se dieron cuenta.

—Emerald, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Ruby intrigado, pero sin dejar de mirar a los soldados que estaban abordando el barco.

—Busco a una chica que he conocido en el buffet. —contestó el más bajito del grupo sin dejar de buscar con la mirada, pero sin éxito. —Quisiera saber que está bien, pero no consigo verla.

—Uy, nuestro niño se ha enamorado. —susurró con una sonrisa pícara Blue, lo que hizo que, literalmente, le saliera humo a Emerald por las orejas.

—¡Cá-Cállate Blue! —ordenó, mas fue achacado de pronto por un Scyther, el cual pertenecía a uno de los asaltantes. —¿C-Crees que con eso vas a darme miedo? —preguntó con una mirada decidida hacia el Pokémon mantis, provocando que este se echara un poco hacia atrás.

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo uno de los líderes llegando a cubierta levitando sobre su Solrock. —Parece que tenemos a un valiente. —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa perversa. —¿Qué te parece Eclipse? El más pequeño y el que más coraje tiene. —finalizó para acto seguido cogerlo por el cuello de su camiseta, elevándolo a medio metro del suelo.

—¡Deja en paz a Emerald! —espetó Red con la Pokéball de Poli, su Poliwrath, en la mano, pero siendo rodeado pronto por varios Pokémon pertenecientes a lo reclutas.

—Red de Pueblo Paleta. —comenzó Eclipse caminando hacia él junto a su Lunatone. —"El entrenador más fuerte de todos y líder de los Pokédex Holders"… y dime, ¿qué te ha traído a una región tan estúpida como Zelkova? —dijo mientras se sentaba en la baranda, a unos dos metros de Red.

—Y a ti que te importa. —contestó secamente Green, el cual casi destruye a esa engreída con su mirada.

—Vaya, que grosero. —se hizo la aludida Eclipse cerrando los ojos y riendo para sus adentros. —Alguien debería enseñaros modales. Aster, ¿por qué no les haces una demostración de lo que les pasa a los que no siguen nuestras órdenes?

—Con gusto.

Todos abrimos los ojos como platos cuando escuchamos como un Pokémon era liberado, el cual no era otro que un gigantesco Garchomp. Al momento, Aster lanzó al de ojos verdes a gran distancia de él… pero a poca del Pokémon dragón.

—¡EMERALD! —gritamos todos a la vez, temiéndonos lo peor. Muchos de nosotros intentamos lanzarnos a ayudarlo, mas los Pokémon de los reclutas nos retuvieron.

—Garchomp, Carga Dragón.

Envuelto en un aura amarillenta y de tonos púrpura, Garchomp dio un tremendo salto para lanzarse contra el pequeño Holders. Un impacto como ese podría dejarlo muy malparado y las enfermeras abordo estaban arrinconadas por varios reclutas. Mierda, mierda, mierda, debía haber algo rápido, pero entonces.

—¡Voz Cautivadora!

De la nada, una onda de aire a reacción con cierto polvo rosa impactó de lleno contra el Garchomp, mandándolo a volar tan fuerte que impactó contra el submarino, haciendo que este tambaleara y los reclutas que se encontraban en la cubierta de este perdieran el equilibrio; hubo algunos que cayeron al mar incluso, los cuales fueron socorridos por sus compañeros.

Nuestras miradas viajaron hacia el lugar de origen del movimiento, donde una chica de pelo verde y ojos azules con el rostro bastante enfadado se encontraba junto a un Wigglytuff, cuyo semblante era similar al de Nazuna cuando bromeaba con enfadarse (con los cachetes hinchados).

—¡L-Lulu! —exclamó Emerald con una alegre sonrisa, por lo que veía, era esa chica la que el pequeño buscaba con la mirada hace unos minutos.

—¡Emerald! —dijo la mencionada mientras se acercaba corriendo a la posición de este algo preocupada, con los ojos algo vidriosos. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó sin parar de buscar con la mirada alguna herida en su cuerpo.

—C-Creo que me doblé el tobillo en la caída. —afirmó el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa algo vergonzosa.

—No te preocupes, yo te lo curo. Wigglytuff, usa Pulso Cura por favor. —pidió con amabilidad esa chica, a lo que el Pokémon comenzó a aplicar una especie de aromaterapia al tobillo de Emerald, bajando su hinchazón.

Me sentí aliviado, ya que por fin habíamos tenido un golpe de suerte en todo esto. Nuestras miradas volvieron a viajar hacia Aster y Eclipse, los cuales volvían al submarino para iniciar una retirada fortuita, cosa que, sabiendo que nos superaban en número, me extrañaba bastante.

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión, mocosos. —se despidió Aster devolviendo a Garchomp a su Pokéball, el cual flotaba debilitado a la deriva. —No toméis esto como una victoria, sino… —antes de finalizar, de su bolsillo sacó un control remoto con un botón rojo en el centro. Me temía lo peor. —Como un regalo de bienvenida.

*click

Un temblor comenzó a sacudir las aguas, las cuales comenzaban a zarandear el barco, consiguiendo que, con los daños anteriormente propinados, este se partiera en dos mitades, dejándonos atrapados en sólo una mitad. Acto seguido, un destello en forma de cubo iluminó lo que pareció ser toda el área que abarcaba la región, con nosotros dentro. Parecían paredes de aura muy potentes, hasta tal punto que ni yo sería capaz de poder pasar, sólo conseguiría un grandísimo daño.

—Ahora nadie puede entrar… ni salir. —aclaró Eclipse, la cual sonreía de medio lado, para luego un cristal recubriese la cubierta del submarino y este volvía a las profundidades de donde había salido, llevándose con él a todos los reclutas, dejando el barco a la deriva.

Afortunadamente, el barco comenzó a ser llevado por la corriente hasta orillas de Pueblo Ceniza, mi hogar. Todos pudimos llegar sanos y salvos a la orilla, fue ahí donde Red, Green y los demás comenzaron a tomar la iniciativa, ayudando a los que habían sido heridos y demás; la verdad me sentía tranquilo de tener a los Dex Holders de todas las regiones conocidas viajando con nosotros, aunque no pude evitar mirar al horizonte aquella extraña barrera alrededor de la región.

—Raiko. —me llamó Nazuna junto con su hermano Sky. —Yellow y las enfermeras están atendiendo a los heridos, y Tina y Hiro están llamando a los servicios de Ciudad del Sur. Según lo que me han dicho, no tardarán en llegar más enfermeros para trasladar a los que tienen heridas graves. —dijo mientras miraba a la de decenas de heridos tumbados sobre sábanas del barco, las cuales estaban un poco magulladas, pero servían.

—Bien, en ese caso habría que ver el estado de lo que ha quedado dentro del barco, seguro tiene que haber algo. —dije incitándola a que me acompañase para comprobar el interior de la mitad del ferry, pero, inconscientemente, me fijé en Emerald, ya que estaba ayudando a la propietaria de ese Wigglytuff que le había salvado, y por lo que veía, llevaban bien; así que solo sonreí antes de alcanzar a Nazuna.

* * *

 **Emerald**

 _Ruby, Sapphire, Gold, Crystal y Lulu estaban muy interesados en mi estado, ya que, aun con el Pulso Cura del Wigglytuff de Lulu, el dolor era algo agudo y me costaba caminar. Tengo que admitir que mi sentía bastante bien sabiendo que le preocupaba a los demás, yo lo sabía, pero nunca está de más que te lo recuerden de vez en cuando._

 _Me encontraba sentado en una de las sábanas que Yellow había estado repartiendo junto al resto a los heridos; aunque he de decir que me daba un poco de coraje ver que todos ayudaban y tomaban su rol como Dex Holders, mientras que yo debía permanecer con los heridos… era algo frustrante._

— _Y… listo. —espetó Lulu haciéndole un lazo a mi venda. —En un par de días podrás volver a caminar sin molestia alguna. —dijo Lulu con una sonrisa alegre, la cual tengo que admitir que me gustaba._

— _G-Gracias Lulu. —contesté algo sonrojado mientras me llevaba la mano a la nuca._

— _Oye Lulu. —llamó Crystal apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas para poder mirarla más de cerca. —Habías dicho que habías venido con tus hermanas, ¿no? —recapituló la peliazul de coletas, a lo que Lulu afirmó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa. —¿No crees que te estarán buscando?_

— _No creo, ellas saben que estoy aquí. —afirmó volviendo a mi vendaje, lo cual extrañó a Crys y a los demás._

— _¿Cómo saben que estás aquí? —preguntó Ruby._

— _¡¿Nos están vigilando?! —alertó Sapphire, la cual se calmó al Ruby empezar a acariciar su cabeza… incluso podría afirmar que la escuché ronronear._

— _Oye, pero tus hermanas podrían estar heridas también. —supuso Crystal tratando de buscar entre los heridos._

— _No, tranquila. Ellas son muy fuertes. —dijo tras un pequeño suspiro que creo solo yo noté. —Además, entre nosotras nos cuidamos mutuamente y no soy la única que tiene Pokémon de sanación._

— _En efecto._

 _Todos abrimos los ojos un poco al escuchar dicha voz, pues no la conocíamos y rápidamente buscamos el origen de la voz. Lulu se levantó y fue al encuentro de esta. A unos escasos metro, una chica de pelo corto rosa atado en dos pequeñas coletas, ojos púrpura, una sonrisa bastante amable y vestida con una playera blanca de tirantes negros bajo una chaqueta verde oscura, pantalones cortos negros, medias altas negras y botas altas negras la recibió con un abrazo._

— _¡Hola Lux! —saludó Lulu con alegría._

— _Hola Lulu. —devolvió el saludo la recién llegada. —Por lo que veo has hecho nuevos amigos, ¿no? —dijo mirándonos a nosotros con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le devolvimos todos. —Es un placer, soy Lux, una de las hermanas mayores de Lulu; es un placer._

— _Encantado Lux, yo soy Ruby. —fueron saludando con una sonrisa._

— _¡Yo soy Sapphire, mucho gusto! —energética siempre menos con Ruby fue lo que pensé._

— _Yo soy Crystal, venimos desde Hoenn y tuvimos un problema con el ferry. —comentó con la mano en la nuca la de ojos cristalinos mientras sonreía algo vergonzosa._

— _Lo sé, estábamos en él también._

— _Oye Lux, ¿cómo están Poppy y Jinx? —preguntó Lulu agarrando la playera de su hermana para llamar su atención._

— _Bueno… —murmuró mirando a un lado con una mueca de disgusto. —Poppy se hizo algo de daño en el brazo, pero ya sabes lo difícil que es para que la curen, y Jinx no me dejó ni revisarla. —comentó consiguiendo que ahora el rostro de disgusto (y algo molesta) pasara a Lulu._

— _Ambas tan cabezotas como siempre… —comentó, pero entonces…_

— _¿Dijiste algo de nosotras?_

 _Pude notar como un escalofrío recorría a Lulu por completo y su rostro cambiaba a algo de preocupación, al igual que una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla. Al momento, detrás de ambas hermanas aparecieron otras dos chicas: una de ellas era la chica que se había llevado a Lulu del comedor en la tarde. La otra era muy parecida en estatura a Lulu, de cabello azul marino, ojos del mismo tono, piel algo más morena que sus hermanas, y vestida con jersey rojo claro, pantalones largos negros, los cuales estaban remetidos en sus botas negras_

— _Oh, es el gnomo que casi se muere. —dijo esta última señalándome con su dedo._

— _Oye, mira que fue a hablar, al menos yo soy más alto que tú. —contesté mientras una vena se me inflaba en la frente._

— _Tranquilo fiera, que no estás en posición ahora mismo de montar un escándalo. —dijo mientras su mirada serena viajaba a sus lados. Era cierto, ya que algunos de los presentes nos miraban raro. —Es una suerte que nuestra hermana te salvase, sino no habría sido sólo un esguince._

— _Y-Yo solo hice lo que cre-creí correcto. —dijo algo avergonzada Lulu._

— _¿Hubo algún fallecido? —preguntó la de coletas rojas pasando de sus hermanas para quedar frente a Ruby._

— _No. —espetó sin más el de ojos carmesí, no parecía que le agradara esa chica, ni tampoco a Sapphire._

— _Bien, en ese caso nos vamos. —comentó con los ojos cerrados en lo que se daba la vuelta para ir a por sus hermanas._

— _Pe-pero Jinx, quiero ayudarles. —pidió Lulu intentando aferrarse a sí misma para evitar que la mayor la cogiese del brazo._

— _Lulu, no voy a arriesgar tu seguridad por gente que no conozco. —dijo algo molesta con la pequeña. —Esos del Equipo Meteor pueden volver en cualquier momento._

— _¿Conocéis a esos tipos? —pregunté seriamente y con mi ceño fruncido. —Si es así contadnos cuales eran sus intenciones; ¿por qué querían hundir el S.S. Ocean?_

 _Jinx se quedó totalmente inmóvil durante unos instantes en los que su pelo tapaba sus ojos. Era obvio que el Equipo Meteor quería algo que iba a bordo, pero claramente tenía que ver con esas chicas, pues no habrían huido de no ser porque Lulu apareció para protegerme. Jinx movió lo suficiente su rostro para dedicarnos una mirada asesina a todos, lo que hizo que a todos, incluso a Lulu y Lux, nos estremeciera._

— _Eso es algo que no te incumbe, mocoso. —dijo mirándome desde arriba, como un depredador que mira a su presa. Su mirada era fría como el acero, y sus ojos emitían una sed de sangre que casi podía sentir mi sangre helarse._

— _En realidad, si que nos incumbe._

 _Despertamos del trance al escuchar esa voz, pues era alguien al que, aunque llevara poco siéndolo, no había tardado en ganarse el respeto de todos los Holders. Sí, se trataba de Raiko, el cual volvía junto a Nazuna, la cual traía un par de muletas, con unos cuantos botiquines del ferry._

* * *

Habíamos llegado a tiempo a mi parecer. Esa chica se estaba tomando muchas libertades hacia nosotros, y no iba a permitirlo sin plantar cara. Durante unos segundos, la miraba de ambos se cruzaban como si fuera un duelo de estas, nadie decía nada, pareciese que el tiempo se había detenido entre nosotros.

—Así que el "Héroe de Zelkova" vuelve a casa, ¿eh? —dijo, parecía que nos conocía.

—¿Acaso me conoces? —quería saber todo lo que supiera de nosotros.

—¿Y quién en Zelkova no conoce al famoso Raiko Kamui? —espetó con una sonrisa prepotente. —El chico que derrotó a Akuma, el mismísimo Entrenador Diabólico, el portador del verdadero Darkrai… el chico que sacrificó un brazo para poder servir al mismísimo Arceus.

—Ya veo que me conoces bien. —dije con una sonrisa algo descarada.

—Pero ni te preocupaste de los que atormentan las profundidades de la región.

Eso me descolocó un poco. ¿Las profundidades? ¿Acaso ella y sus hermanas venían de allí? Las profundidades era una llamada "Región Durmiente" bajo la misma Zelkova. Una región que muy pocos conocen, ya que se dice que, quien entra, no puede salir de ella. La pelirroja se cargó su cuerpo en su pierna derecha, llevándose la mano diestra a su cadera e inclinando su cabeza hacia el mismo.

—Jinx, déjalo ya. —pidió Lux algo preocupada, mas esta no pareció importarle la orden de su hermana.

—¿Y marcharnos ahora teniendo a Raiko Kamui delante?. —decía con una sonrisa de superioridad. —Quiero probar si es tan fuerte como dicen.

—¿Qué propones? —pregunté algo molesto por su continua burla y su tono sarcástico.

—Un combate.

—Acepto. —contesté sin pensarlo, algo que preocupó a Nazuna.

—Raiko, ¿qué haces? —preguntó tras dejar los botiquines y las muletas en el suelo para luego cogerme de la chaqueta. —¿No ves que solo te está provocando? No entres en su juego. —me pidió, mas no podía rechazar ahora.

—Nazuna, no puedo dejar que se vaya de rositas así como así. —respondí, a lo que ella pareció preocuparse, pero aun así dejó que combatiese contra ella.

—No te preocupes rubita, será algo rápido. —comentó con una sonrisa de lado y con un destello algo siniestro en su mirada, consiguiendo que Nazuna la mirase desafiadoramente. —Bien, para darte ventaja, usaré sólo un Pokémon. Tú puedes usar a todo tu equipo si así lo deseas.

—Como prefieras. —dije, antes de encararla tras dejar los botiquines que portaba detrás de mí y apartados de la zona.

—El Pokémon que elijo… ¡es este!

Una Pokéball salió lanzada de su mano, volando unos cuantos metros para, pleno vuelo, materializar a un Pokémon, el cual no había visto nunca. Se trataba de un Pokémon cuya apariencia era una espada enorme, que alcanzaba casi los dos metros de altura de color amarillo desgastado; en la parte por debajo del mango había lo que parecía ser un ojo morado con la pupila blanca. A ambos lados, unas vendas negras con puntas moradas simulaban lo que parecían ser brazos, los cuales sujetaban frente a él un escudo que sería la mitad de él. El Pokémon se mantenía levitando a escasos veinte centímetros del suelo. La mirada de este Pokémon era fría y no parecía mostrar muchos sentimientos, pero algo en él hacía que sintiera algo de preocupación.

—¿Qué clase de Pokémon es ese? —preguntó Emerald, el cual se encontraba con Lulu y Lux cerca de él.

—Es el Pokémon insignia de nuestra hermana. —habló Lux con cara de preocupación mirando a dicho Pokémon. —Aegislash, su primer Pokémon.

—Bien, ¡pues yo elijo a Serperior! —dije lanzando a este al terreno.

Durante mi viaje, di bastante esfuerzo a Servine, el cual vi que comenzaba a usar más la dinámica de su cuerpo para atacar, y habiendo conocido nuevos movimientos, he de decir que el que evoluciona durante nuestros viajes lo había fortalecido muchísimo; además, nuevas tácticas pudimos aprender gracias a su escurridizo cuerpo.

—Adelante, te dejo mover primero. —cedió Jinx.

—Con gusto. —afirmé antes de que mis ojos tomaran un destello en particular, pues comencé a escanear a ese Aegislash. —¡Serperior, Lluevehojas!

Al momento, Serperior comenzó a generar hojas de su cuerpo, las cuales, recubiertas por un brillo verde intenso, salieron volando hacia Aegislash, en el cual impactaron de lleno… pero no pareció hacerle ni cosquillas, pero tampoco era mi intención dañarlo desde un principio. Serperior generó un par de partículas rojas desde su cola, la cual recubrieron su cuerpo y, tras unos instantes, desaparecieron.

—Una buena estrategia. —comenzó la pelirroja. —Al golpear a mi Pokémon con el Lluevehojas, se activan los efectos secundarios de la habilidad, lo que habría dejado bastante débil a tu Pokémon… pero claro, su habilidad natural es Respondón, lo que hace que esos cambios de stats de inviertan, incrementando así su poder aún más. —felicitó sarcásticamente. —Pero no vas a tener otro turno. Aegislash, Espada Santa.

No supe exactamente cómo, fue como un destello, como que sólo puedes ver la imagen a cámara lenta, pero sin poder moverte para reaccionar. Tras unos instantes, en los que parecía que el Pokémon enemigo había ignorado la orden… Serperior cayó al suelo derrotado y con varios cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Nazuna, Tina, Hiro, Sky, Natsuki y todos los Pokédex Holders miramos con confusión y sorpresa a este acontecimiento, pues ninguno había podido ver nada… ni siquiera yo. Lulu, Lux y Poppy estaban expectantes y con algo de resignación, puesto que no entendían lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Pe… Pero… cómo? —murmuró Nazuna incrédula, pues ella sabía mejor que nadie lo duro que Serperior había trabajado para volverse más fuerte.

—Muchos Aegislash son poderosos y de gran velocidad. —comenzó Lulu. —Pero el de mi hermana mayor es el mejor Aegislash de todos…

—Serperior, regresa. —dije devolviendo a un derrotado Serperior, el cual, tras estar en su Pokéball, se veía sorprendido de haber perdido tan deprisa. —Maldición…

El combate no duró mucho, pues el resultado continuaba siendo el mismo para cada uno de mis Pokémon. Ese Aegislash era un Pokémon impresionante, pues demolía a mi equipo de un solo movimiento a una velocidad abismal. Charizard, Umbreon, Pikachu y Flygon no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada, la secuencia era la misma siempre: yo atacaba, Aegislash lo aguantaba, y por último remataba… sólo me quedaba a Lucario.

—Veo que el apodo de "Héroe" te queda demasiado grande, Kamui. —se burló Jinx, mas solo pude apretar los dientes.

—¡Aún no hemos acabado! —grité con rabia lanzando la Pokéball de mi mejor amigo y compañero. —¡Adelante Lucario!

Lucario quedó materializado en el terreno de batalla, emanando aura de sus manos y sin dudar en tomar posición de batalla. Jinx sonrió satisfactoriamente, cosa que a mi me cabreaba bastante, pues parecía no tomarme enserio.

—Aquí está el combate que tanto he querido. —dijo con una mirada bastante decidida. —El gran Lucario de Raiko contra mi Aegislash. Tengo que admitir que me esperaba algo más de ti Raiko, pero todo cambia con tu Lucario al frente… aunque el resultado sea el mismo. ¡Aegislash, Espada Santa!

—¡Lucario, Velocidad Extrema!

Pude verlo esta vez. Pude verlo y sé que Lucario también pudo, pues fue como una especie de sincronización entre nuestras auras. Tan rápido como pudo, Lucario se movió con gran velocidad sin dejarse ver por nadie, salvo por Jinx y por mi, pues creía saber ya quién era.

Tras unos momentos, ambas fuerzas colisionaron justo en el centro del terreno levantando una gran onda de viento, dejando ver a Lucario forcejeando con Aegislash, el cual había pasado su escudo frontal a una de sus vendas. Mi chaqueta ondeaba al viento, al igual que la de Jinx, la cual se mantenía con un semblante sonriente, a la vez que desafiante.

—Tu Lucario es digno de elogio, Kamui. —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté manteniendo mi semblante serio, mas la respuesta no se hizo esperar acompañada de un desafiadora sonrisa de lado.

—Bueno, supongo que no cambiará nada el que el "Héroe" lo sepa. —dijo con sus ojos cerrados para abrirlos y dedicarme una mirada digna de un rival. —Me llamo Jinx Kurai… y soy una de los dieciséis Líderes de Gimnasio de la Región Subterránea de **Reborn**.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo III - El punto de partida

_SkySpecial15_ **\- Y aquí, por fin, llegamos a Reborn. He de admitir que desde que volví no dejo de pensar en este fic, el cual tengo pensado ya algunos momentos bastante tops para la saga, intentando darle bastante importancia a las hermanas, pero por sobretodo, a un grupo en especial, del cual aún queda para que llegue. Espero que lo disfruteis ^^**

 **Makisotu Douraji** \- Me inspiré principalmente en Pokémon Reborn, ya que la ciudad me encantó, per ono plagiaré la trama ni nada por el estilo, así que he de admitir que esto va a funcionar bastante bien. Jinx es la clave jajajaj es un personaje al que le tengo muchísimo cariño la verdad y tranquilo, que Lux tendrá bastante protagonismo.

 _ **WhiteBlade Zero** _\- Pues quien sabe, a lo mejor si, a lo mejor no ¬u¬ sí, 16 gyms por toda la gran ciudad, y de seguro va a gustar bastante, ya sabras por que. Te veo adelante ;)

 _ **Neku12345**_ \- Pues más adelante vas a flipar entonces con ese Aegislash. Espero que sigas apoyando bro, porque además sé que no querías que quitara la anterior, pero estaba tomando un rumbo que no me agradaba. Nos vemos ;)

 **Y sin más, Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 3: El punto de partida -**

 **Nazuna**

 _Nos encontrábamos ya en el hospital de Ciudad del Sur, descansando de un día bastante agotador. Las enfermeras, junto a Yellow, Platinum, Crystal, Ruby, Lulu y algunos más, entre los que me encontraba, atendíamos a los pacientes tratando de aliviar sus heridas e intentar que se sintieran mejor. He de decir que el hospital de Ciudad del Sur era bastante amplio, pues tuvimos habitaciones suficientes para todos los heridos._

 _Emerald se había hecho bastante buen amigo de esa chica, Lulu. Ella no se separaba de él en ningún momento. He de decir que me recordaba a mi infancia junto a Raiko, pues nunca me separaba de él… es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Creo que ya me gustaba desde pequeña._

— _Emerald ten cuidado. —decía Lulu con las manos cerca de él, pero sin llegar a tocarlo mientras el pequeño Holder hacía un esfuerzo para poder caminar con las muletas que le traje. No tardó mucho hasta que sus brazos flojearon y cayó. —¡Emerald!_

— _N-No te preocupes Lulu. —dijo volviéndose a poner en pie con algo de esfuerzo. —Esto no es nada. —dijo dedicándole una alegre sonrisa, lo cual respondió ella con una tierna._

 _Yo sonreí desde la lejanía, pues se veían como una linda pareja, y creo que no era la única que lo notaba, puesto que Ruby, Crystal, Red y Yellow también los miraban con sonrisas; supongo que a nadie le gusta estar sólo._

 _Tras volver al trabajo, pasé cerca de la puerta de la habitación de cierto chico de implante metálico, el cual se veía decaído sentado en su cama, incluso rozando lo deprimido… no pude evitar acercarme a él._

— _Raiko… —murmuré, mas su flequillo no me dejaba ver sus ojos._

— _No pude hacer nada. —espetó sin parar de mirar al suelo. —Si no soy capaz de ganar un combate, ¿cómo rayos voy a poder ganar a la bestia que está por despertar?_

 _Entonces vi sus ojos. Carecían de ese brillo particular; era como si la llama que lo alimentaba y le daba poder, se estuviera apagando. Apretaba su implante fuerte, incluso haciendo sonar el acero… no me gustaba verlo así. Viajé mi mano a su mano metálica mientras una sonrisa débil se formaba en mis labios. Él parecia algo sorprendido, pero no era para menos._

— _Raiko, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? —pregunté, recibiendo un pequeño suspiro junto a una pequeña sonrisa por su parte._

— _Sí… —contestó cerrando sus ojos. —Fue cuando te atacó aquel Drapion cuando fuiste tras tu Budew, ¿cierto?_

— _Exacto. —contesté. —Cuando me salvaste estaba llorando. Me sentía débil y no podía hacer nada contra aquel Drapion… pero fuiste tú en ese momento el que me recordó que, aunque las cosas parezcan difíciles, siempre se pueden lograr ser más y más fuerte. —él pareció verse más animado, tanto que se atrevió a robarme un calido beso._

— _Siempre sabes como quitarme peso de encima, ¿eh? —afirmó nuevamente con esa llama interna que me gustaba ver._

 _El día transcurrió sin muchos más problemas, y esa noche quisimos preparar un plan de distribución ante esta nueva situación que se nos presentaba, ideado por Green y Platinum, la cual, he de decir, se había vuelta más calculadora a la hora de crear estrategias de combate, y junto a Sky para poder aplicar el plan a Zelkova. Nos reunimos todos en la sala de reunión de los gerentes del hospital; era espaciosa y contaba con una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para que todos nos colocásemos de manera que pudiéramos ver el mapa que Gold, como era costumbre, sacó de su manga. El mapa era bastante grande y abarcaba toda la mesa. Green tomó la palabra y comenzó a explicar la situación._

— _La situación no es la mejor de todas. —comenzó mientras cogía una vara preparado para indicar. —Zelkova está sufriendo bastantes ataques desde la aparición de esa barrera, la cual nos ha dejado encerrados aquí sin poder comunicarnos con otras regiones ni siquiera con agentes aliados. Esos del Equipo Meteor han logrado montar un gran ejército que está atormentando las ciudades del centro, norte y oeste de esta región, por lo que creemos que ahora se dispondrán a atacar la zona este para dejar la región bajo su control total._

— _Tenemos ya algunos rangers desplazándose a la zona. —prosiguió Platinum. —Pero no creemos que vayan a poder con todos ellos, por lo que entre todos hemos elaborado un plan lo suficientemente eficaz para deshacer la barrera. —dijo tomando la vara de Green. —Sabemos que la primera ciudad que atacaran será Ciudad Yharnam, ya que los rangers de la zona pudieron encontrar un canal de radio por donde se estaban comunicando. —dijo señalando con la vara el punto más centrado de la zona este de la región. —Sabemos también por los rangers que el escuadrón será dirigido por un comandante llamado Zel, el cual irá escoltado por Aster y Eclipse, el dúo que atacó el S.S. Ocean. Sabiendo todo esto, hemos pensado en dividir todo este grupo en dos: el primero, liderado por Raiko y Red que se dirija a la Región Durmiente, para así poder enfrentar a los superiores del Equipo Meteor._

— _Pero, ¿seguro que los comandantes superiores se encuentran bajo Zelkova? —preguntó Red, el cual no dejaba de mirar el mapa._

— _Sí. —respondió Green. —Según lo que nos ha dicho Lulu, la región subterránea ha estado sufriendo el acoso de este equipo criminal desde hace doce años, pero que es ahora cuando han empezado a moverse libres por Zelkova, buscando algo en particular, el cual no sabemos qué es._

— _Así que Maestro Red, contamos contigo y con Raiko para liderar una expedición por Reborn y descubrir qué es lo que buscan. —contestó la de ojos grises platino con una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento. —Y prosiguiendo con el plan, el otro grupo será liderado por los Dex de Johto y por mi misma para cubrir la región y descubrir cómo romper la barrera que nos tiene aquí encerrados. —finalizó._

— _Los grupos serán los siguientes. —comenzó Sky sacando su pequeño cuaderno de notas. —Raiko, Red, Nazuna, Hiro, Lulu, Green, Blue, Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald. El resto nos ocuparemos de la protección de Zelkova y de destruir la barrera. Al grupo de Red y Raiko, Lulu os guiará hasta la entrada al subsuelo mañana a primera hora, así que espero que esta noche descanséis todo lo posible._

— _Nuestro equipo partirá esta misma noche, con el tren que sale a media noche. —habló Platinum. —Así que preparad a vuestros equipos por si surgen complicaciones durante el viaje. Gracias a Sky y Natsuki, contamos con pasajes para el Pokémon Express, pero tardaremos al menos tres días en llegar a Ciudad Yharnam._

— _Ambos equipos estaremos comunicados a través de nuestras Pokédex. —dijo Sky para comenzar a repartir nuestras Pokédex, las cuales nos pidieron al llegar al hospital. —Hemos instalado un sistema de radio con un canal imposible de hackear para mantenernos comunicados entre nosotros._

— _¿Alguna duda con respecto al plan? —preguntó Green, pero no tuvo respuesta. —Bien, en ese caso, que el grupo de Platinum comience a preparar sus cosas para salir cuanto antes._

* * *

Todos los del equipo de Platinum ya habían empezado a preparar sus equipos, provisiones y demás; supongo que todos ya sabían que no iba a ser un viaje de relajación. Pasada una media hora, ya nos encontrábamos en la estación de la ciudad, despidiéndonos de todo el grupo.

—Chicos, tened mucho cuidado. —dije junto a Nazuna a mis compañeros de Zelkova.

—Platinum y los de Johto estarán bien al mando, y de seguro todo saldrá genial. —dijo Sky con una sonrisa de lado. —Así que más te vale cuidar bien de mi hermana, o te patearé cuando vuelva. —amenazó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Cuidaré de ella, no te preocupes. —contesté golpeando mi puño contra el suyo en señal de promesa.

—Bueno chicos. —interrumpió Shou. —Parece que el tren nos espera. Volveremos a vernos pronto Raiko, y te aseguro que te derrotaré esta vez. —dijo para luego tomarme la espalda.

—Estaré gustoso de comprobarlo.

Mis ojos rodaron para ver al resto de grupo, los cuales también se despedían de los suyos. Tina se despedía de Hiro, el cual se le veía preocupado, pero sabiendo como era Tina, creo que no debería estarlo; sin duda, ella volvería. Crystal, Gold y Silver se despedía de Emerald, el cual aún era un niño, y lo demostraba el hecho de que sus ojos eran literalmente grifos de agua abiertos, llegando incluso a moquear un poco. Platinum y los de Sinnoh se despedían de Green y Blue, pues al ser los que más peso llevaban, era obvio que muy posiblemente sintieran mucha presión bajo sus hombros.

—Trata de estar atenta a todo, ¿sí? —pedía Red agarrando las manos de Yellow. —No me lo perdonaría si te pasase algo.

—Tranquilo Red, todo saldrá bien. —contestó Yellow antes de abrazar a su pareja, la cual, aun así se veía preocupado. —Volveré antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

Pensando un poco, me sorprendía el que este grupo fuera tan amplio, puesto que ahora éramos veintitrés entrenadores participando en esta gran misión, tenía que recordar que, en un principio, solo éramos Nazuna y yo… me alegraba saber que cada vez el grupo se volvía cada vez más unido.

Una vez ya subidos, el tren comenzó a moverse y no tardó en perderse entre los árboles del bosque vía a través. Todos nos quedamos ahí un rato, creo que sabíamos que existía la posibilidad que hubiese sido la última vez que podíamos haberlos visto, pero, al menos por mi parte, decidí dejar ese pensamiento fuera de mi cabeza, puesto que sabía que volveríamos a vernos… ellos lo habían prometido.

Volvimos al hospital para pasar la noche, pero creo que ninguno de los presentes podía quitarse ese sentimiento de la estación, así que decidimos al menos pasar la noche juntos. Nos juntamos todos en la habitación de Green, la cual era la más grande, y nos las apañamos para poder caber todos de forma que no nos sintiéramos solos. La noche parecía eterna, y puedo admitir que no conseguí pegar ojo en toda la noche. Eran las tres de la madrugada, y pude ver como Red salía de la habitación con un rumbo incierto, así que decidí seguirle, puesto que, durante la charla antes de dormir, creo que era el que más intranquilo se encontraba. Seguí a Red hasta la azotea del lugar, encontrándolo mirando las estrellas, pero con su cara apagada.

—Veo que no puedes dormir tampoco, ¿no? —pregunté acercándome a él y apoyándome a su lado en la baranda.

—No… —respondió con una sonrisa algo triste. —¿Sabes Raiko? Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Yellow, y en todos estos años, jamás me había sentido como me siento ahora. —dijo para volver a mirar las estrellas con sus parpados un poco cerrados. —Tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo…

—Te entiendo perfectamente. —dije, ganándome la atención de mi superior. —¿No recuerdas cuando en la Ciudad del Cielo dejé a Nazuna porque no quería ponerla en peligro? Sé qué es ese sentimiento de preocupación. —comenté mirando mi implante. —Le debo mucho a Nazuna, y sé también que tú le debes mucho a Yellow también. —continué para pasar a mirar al ojirrojo. —Green me contó lo de Lance.

—Ah, sí. —asintió. —Ella fue muy fuerte en ese entonces.

—¿Y qué lo hace diferente ahora? —pregunté sorprendiendo un poco a mi superior. —Yellow es una entrenadora capaz de sacar lo mejor cada Pokémon, así como sanar y empalizar con cada uno de ellos. No sé cómo, ni tampoco sé si quiero preocuparme por ello… pero sé que ellos volverán cuando todo esto acabe. —finalicé con una sonrisa, cosa que Red, tras unos instantes, me devolvió.

—Después de todo se espera mucho de nosotros, ¿no? —preguntó, a lo cual afirmé. —En ese caso, creo que deberíamos dormir un poco al menos. Mañana será un día largo.

—Sí. —dije para después, junto a Red, abandonar aquella azotea. —¿Sabes Red? —dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—Dime Raiko. —preguntó el ojirrojo, lo que provocó de que me parase varios escalones antes que él.

—Pienso retarte cuando todo esto acabe. —dije con una sonrisa desafiante ante la sorpresa de mi superior, el cual, tras unos segundos, sonrió de lado y frunció el ceño.

—Lo estaré deseando Raiko. —dijo ofreciendo su puño en señal de promesa. —No podría esperar menos del "Héroe de Zelkova". Aunque esa chica dijera eso, no fue ella la que salvó Zelkova… sino tú.

Esas palabras me sorprendieron, pues no era de esperar que, estando deprimido por Yellow, tuviera aún fuerzas para preocuparse por mí… tal y como era de esperar del apodado "Luchador". Choqué mi puño con el suyo, en señal de promesa, pues no me daría el lujo de no volver, pues no pensaba fallar a nadie otra vez.

* * *

 **Jinx**

 _Ambos entraron dejando la azotea del hospital vacía, por lo que aproveché en salir de las sombras y que la luz de la luna me bañase. Me encontraba en el edificio frente al hospital, en la azotea, apoyada sobre la caseta que daba a las escaleras. Lulu creo que no era consciente de que estaba ayudando a unos completos desconocidos, pero aun así quería guiarlos hasta Reborn… me molestaba el hecho de que confiara tan ciegamente en alguien después de lo sucedido hace siete meses._

— _¿Crees que ellos podrán parar a Sirius?_

 _Mi mirada viajó hasta el techo de la caseta, donde cierta pelirrosa había dejado de seguro a cierta peliazul sola. Tan solo pude suspirar y recordar la pregunta que Lux me había hecho, pero la respuesta era simple y muy clara._

— _Si Kamui no ha sido capaz de ganarme, no se que te hace pensar que puedan con Sirius. —espeté molesta, mas Lux ni siquiera quiso dignarme con su mirada; ella seguía con una mirada melancólica dirigía hacia la azotea del hospital frente al que estábamos._

— _Raiko no usó el cien por cien de toda su fuerza. —dijo, mas yo solo decidí ignorarla. —Si la hubiera usado, creo que habría estado a la par de tu Aegislash._

— _Nadie en Reborn ha podido enfrentar a mi Aegislash. —espeté volviendo a mirar el hospital. —¿Qué te hace pensar que Kamui puede?_

— _Porque su Lucario fue el primero que paró un ataque de él, ¿no es cierto?_

 _Je. Acertó. Creo que era por eso por lo que tanto me llamaba la atención el Héroe de es Zelkova, porque su Lucario era un rival a tener en cuenta. Dándole la espalda, escuché como Lux saltaba al suelo y se acercaba para quedar a mi lado sujeta a la baranda… me molestaba mucho, pero aun así…_

— _No permitiré que nada os pase. —dije abriendo los ojos sin una mirada fija, lo que Lux pareció hacerla enojar un poco._

— _¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya? —preguntó, mas nuevamente decidí ignorarla. —Tanto Lulu, como Poppy, como yo somos capaces de valernos por nosotras mismas. Somos fuertes Jinx, no tienes que tomar toda la responsabilidad tu sola._

— _Sabes la promesa que le hice a Janna antes de que huyéramos entonces, ¿verdad?_

 _Pude sentir como Lux se quedó totalmente congelada y su boca se paralizó. Sabía que un comentario inoportuno podría desencadenar mi rabia acumulada hacia esos del Equipo Meteor… y sabía que era ella la principal que no quería eso._

— _Sí… lo recuerdo. —afirmó sintiéndose un poco dolida._

— _Entonces es lo que he dicho. —recapitulé tomándole la espalda a mi hermana menos. —Si quieres confiar en esos novatos, adelante… pero no esperes que yo lo haga._

* * *

La mañana no se tardó en llegar; todos ya estábamos listos para partir, y Lulu lista para guiarnos hacia la entrada a la región. Tengo que admitir que me encontraba nervioso, puesto que pocos se sabía de esta región, pero una cosa estaba clara: no había nada que me impediría cumplir mi misión… sólo quedaban diez días para la fecha estipulada.

Caminamos durante un largo tiempo, quedando así en medio día. El sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, las cuales no tardaron en amenizar con unos cuantos sonidos de relámpagos. Nazuna viajaba a mi lado, y no dudó en cogerse de mi mano, llamando un poco mi atención.

—¿Qué tal está Red? —preguntó a modo de susurro. —Anoche os vi salir de la habitación y pensé que le pasaba algo.

—Ah, no te preocupes. —respondí con una sonrisa para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia el mencionado. —Creo que ahora Red está bastante listo para dirigir esta expedición.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Después de todo, es el sentimiento que tiene lo que lo hace más fuerte.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a Ciudad Central, pero por lo visto esta ya se encontraba custodiada por miembros del Equipo Meteor. Lulu nos hizo una señal para que la siguiéramos, y así hicimos, siendo guiados a través de callejones hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, pero no totalmente sólo, pues ciertas tres chicas nos esperaban.

—Hola de nuevo. —saludó amablemente Lux, la cual se había puesto la capucha de su chaqueta para resguardarse. —Os estábamos esperando.

—Un placer. —saludó de igual manera Poppy. —Oye gnomo, ¿qué tal va tu pierna? —preguntó mirando sonrientemente a Emerald el cual iba en la espalda de Hiro. El mencionado arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada de disgusto.

—Bien, gracias. —contestó con algo de mala gana, supongo que la estatura era un tema tabú para él.

Por otro lado, Jinx sólo me dedicó una fría mirada para luego hacer una pompa con el chicle que mascaba. Lux se giró para quedar frente a la pared, para, tras presionar una serie de ladrillos en cierto orden, estos empezar a temblar creando un portal que daba a unas escaleras. Todos miramos sorprendidos, mientras que Lulu, Poppy y Lux nos miraban con sonrisas, ya que supongo que comenzaban a creer en nosotros, mas Jinx simplemente bajó la primera sin decir nada.

—Esa chica, ¿siempre ha sido así de borde? —preguntó Ruby, el cual no dejaba de refunfuñar por el carácter de la pelirroja.

—Es… una larga historia. —comenzó Lux con una sonrisa algo vergonzosa. —Hablaremos más tranquilos en nuestra casa. Seguidnos.

Comenzamos a bajar escaleras abajo. Tengo que admitir que parecían eternas, pues no alcanzábamos a ver el último tramo. Lulu y Lux iluminaban todo lo posible para evitar accidentes, mientras que, a la par de los pasos, sólo se escuchaba el chicle de Jinx al fondo. Fue entonces cuando, tras diez minutos de escaleras, llegamos a un pasillo recto, el cual daba a un enorme portón de tres metros. Jinx se encontraba a la derecha de este y, con una señal con la cabeza, Lux asintió y tomó posición al lado contrario a todos.

—Son necesarias dos llaves para poder abrir la puerta hacia Reborn. —comenzó Lulu. —Una de ella debe portarla una persona que fuese capaz de tomar el camino de la Luz, pero sin rechazar la oscuridad. Y, por otro lado, la otra debe ser un corazón que sepa manejar la oscuridad, sin llegar a ser destructiva. —relató. —Luz y Oscuridad; el Yin y el Yang; ambas en un equilibrio perfecto, solo así la puerta hacia un nuevo mundo puede abrirse.

—Ah, he de deciros algo que nadie cree, pero que es verdad como la vida misma. —habló Poppy sin para de mirar sonriente el portón, el cual empezó a abrir sus puertas por sí solo. —Reborn no es una región… **sino una ciudad**.

Al momento, nuestros ojos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, pues era un lugar totalmente nuevo para nosotros. Me gustaría decir que fue el ambiente, incluso la estética, pero estaría mintiendo… el caso es que nuestra impresión vino a través del tamaño del lugar. Si bien lo que Poppy decía era cierto, Reborn era la ciudad más grande de todo el planeta.

En la ciudad predominaba el negro, pero había luces por todo el lugar. Altos edificios y grandes carreteras, donde gente paseaba a paso ligero, pero algo que me sorprendió fue que la ciudad estaba dividida en diferentes latitudes, puesto que la zona más cercana a nosotros estaba dividida de la siguiente por lo que parecía ser murallas de hierro. Las paredes alrededor de la ciudad era piedra, como si esta estuviera dentro de una especie de cueva. Del techo colgaban grandes estalactitas y, a lo lejos, y separado por un puente, un enorme castillo de piedra negra se alzaba abarcando cerca de dos kilómetros enteros.

Era una ciudad colosal. Sus grandes estructuras contaban con gran cantidad de gente cuyo ritmo de vida parecía rápido, como si estuvieran esperando algo; me resultaba extraño. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Lux nos hizo una señal para que la siguiéramos y así comenzamos a bajar por otras grandes escaleras, las cuales nos llevaban hacia la primera parte de la ciudad.

—La ciudad está dividida en dieciséis zonas, las cuales cuentan con la protección de un Líder de Gimnasio. —explicó Lux mientras bajábamos los últimos tramos de escalera.

Algo de lo que me pude fijar fue que algunos edificios estaban a medio demoler, y el agua de los extremos no corría pura, en su lugar tenía un feo color gris medio morado, como si estuviese contaminada. Algunas grietas en las carreteras, e incluso hundimientos de esta… la ciudad no se encontraba en su mejor momento por lo que se ve.

—Antes esta ciudad convivía sin preocupación. —comenzó Poppy. —Pero con la aparición del Equipo Meteor, todo comenzó a volverse más radical. Expulsaron a los gobernantes de la ciudad y se apropiaron del Castillo Reborn convirtiéndolo en su principal base, sumieron a esta ciudad en una profunda depresión, y aún así ni todos los Líderes pudieron hacer algo ante semejante ejercito.

—Ya veo… —espetó Sapphire. —Tuvo que ser horrible para vosotras.

—Así que la fortaleza principal de esta ciudad es la base de esos del Equipo Meteor, ¿eh? —recapituló Green. —Necesitamos un lugar para poder reunirnos y preparar un plan de asalto al castillo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Todos habíamos quedado demasiados sorprendidos por la decisión tan drástica del castaño, incluso Blue, que diría yo que estaba acostumbrada a ellos. No era buena idea si recién nos habían afirmado que ni los líderes habían podido hacerles frente.

—Son demasiado ruidosos. —espetó sin inmutarse. —No digo enfrentarlos de cara, sino saber qué es lo que guardan en ese castillo. —eso tenía más sentido.

—Ah. —suspiró Lux. —En ese caso he de advertirte que la entrada está bastante bien protegida y, a no ser de que se trate de algo importante, no suelen dejar que los extraños se acerquen.

—Qué es lo que separa el castillo? —preguntó Ruby curioso mientras ajustaba un poco su gorro.

—Un enorme puente. —afirmó Lulu. —Es un puente que sólo despliegan cuando llega cargamento, reclutas o alguna visita esperada por parte de los altos cargos del equipo.

—Creo que esta conversación deberíamos seguirla en nuestra casa. —espetó de la nada Lux. Al mirarla su mirada se había clavado en un grupo de reclutas que, al parecer, estaba intimidando a una chica contra la pared. Quise ir a ayudarla, pero rápidamente Lux me detuvo. —Si montas un escándalo, vendrán más reclutas y te tomarán como prisionero… no hay nada que podamos hacer si se trata de ayudar a los nuestros mientras ellos sean más.

Tras un poco de resignación, continuamos caminando hasta llegar a una de las fronteras, la cual, al cruzarla, he de decir que me impresionó, puesto que parecía un lugar totalmente distinto: mucho más floral y algo más rupestre; contaba con cascadas de agua puras que caían montaña abajo. Tengo que admitir que me recordaba mucho a Pueblo Ceniza, pues era un ambiente muy vistoso y bonito.

Tras otro poco caminando y subiendo escaleras (de las cuales me estaba empezando ya a cansar) , llegamos a una casa enorme, parecía una mansión. Todos nos asombramos, menos las hermanas, puesto que…

—Sentiros como en casa. —pidió Lux, la cual nos miraba con una sonrisa.

—Pero… ¿es esta vuestra casa? —preguntó Sapphire sorprendida y con sus ojos abiertos como planos al ver tanta belleza.

—Así es. —afirmó tomando rumbo hacia la puerta principal. —Fuimos las únicas que nos aferramos a la ley de Reborn para conservar este distrito de esta forma, imponiendo nuestro derecho como Líderes de Gimnasio.

—Supongo que Jinx quiere mantener la esencia de este lugar, ¿no es así? —preguntó Green mirando a su alrededor, pues creo que también le recordaba a un sitio particular de Kanto.

—Oye, que Jinx **no** es la única Líder de Gimnasio de la familia. —afirmó Poppy. —Es más, ella es la defensora de otro distrito.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Red… pero fue la mirada de todos las que comenzó a viajar hacia cierta chica de pelo rosa agarrado en dos pequeñas coletas. —No me digas que…

—En efecto Red. —habló la aludida. —Mi nombre es Lux Kurai, y soy la líder de este, el Distrito Aventurine y especialista en Pokémon del tipo Agua.

Creo que más sorpresas en lo que llevábamos de día no podía haber.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. Capítulo IV - Aciago Pasado

_SkySpecial15_ **\- Tardé un poc más de la cuenta, pero aquí está, un capítulo pulido y siendo un poco de relleno para conocer los lores de los personajes, pero al menos significativo para la trama :D**

 **Makisotu Douraji** \- Los líderes tendrán participaciones, pero no tanta como para darle un lore a cada uno, solo a unos cuantos; en el siguiente capítulo Jinx se reúne con todos excepto con Luna, la cual como digo en este, no está; es aquí donde ya empiezan a tomar protagonismo :D

 _ **WhiteBlade Zero** _\- Pues ahora cuando lo leas me dices que te ha parecido Lux, porque sinceramente se viene algo bastante tocho en el fic xD

 _ **Neku12345**_ \- Se esperan acontecimientos bastante buenos en los siguientes capítulos, ya que trataré tanto el punto de vista de los que están en Reborn, como de los que siguen en Zelkova, así que atento, ¿eh? xD

 **Y sin más, Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 4: Aciago Pasado -**

 **Jinx**

 _Había dejado a mis hermanas con los recién llegados mientras los observaba desde lo alto de la muralla que separaba nuestro distrito del resto. Teníamos suerte de que la ley de Reborn no permitiera atacar nuestro distrito. Miré con gran pesar el panorama: ellos reía. ¿Reír? ¿En una situación como en la que estábamos? No conocían lo que estaba por venir._

 _Sin más, salté detrás de la muralla para perderme por las amplias calles de Reborn, concretamente hacia un rumbo en particular: el distrito Periot, donde se encontraba cierta persona con la que debía hablar. Durante el camino, pude encontrar varias escenas que no eran muy agradables de ver para alguien que no vivía aquí: un par de narcotraficantes vendiendo a jóvenes inmaduros, un vendedor ambulante vendiendo Pokémon (los cuales se notaba que no se habían alimentado en meses), mujeres de "buen ver" ofreciendo su cuerpo a cambio de algo de comida… era una situación repulsiva._

 _Sin más, llegué por fin a Periot. Aquí el distrito no era muy grande como los demás, pues en este predominaba una gigantesca escuela, a la cual debían asistir todos los niños de la región. He de decir que no había llegado en el mejor de los momentos, ya que era pleno día y los profesores del lugar se encontraban dando clase, pero sabiendo el día que era, sabía que la persona a la buscaba estaría en su descanso._

 _Me paré ante la entrada para observar que el edificio era uno de los pocos que se mantenían en buen estado, ya que el Equipo Meteor había ayudado en la manutención de este, con el propósito de que los alumnos más selectos, tuvieran acceso para formar parte de ellos… me repugnaba la idea._

 _Sin pararme más, entre al edificio, encontrándome en pleno cambio de clase. Los alumnos se veían sin emoción alguna, como simples robots, excepto dos o tres que se veían hablando animados sobre lo explicado en la clase anterior; se notaba que estos últimos venían de clase de Flora. Reanudé mi marcha hasta llegar al gimnasio de la escuela, donde podía encontrar a mi vieja amiga, y, como de costumbre, ahí estaba entrenando a su Cradily._

— _Como de costumbre entrando sin llamar, ¿no Jinx? —habló para luego voltearse a mirarme._

— _Yo también me alegro de verte amiga mía. —dije con una mueca un poco pesada mientras me acercaba a ella. —¿Qué tal has estado?_

— _Bueno, ya sabes; resignándome aquí sin poder patearle el culo a esos imbéciles del Equipo Meteor. —dijo sonriendo, pero con algo de pesadez. —¿Y tú?_

 _Flora era una chica de cabello verde como el de mi hermana, solo que el suyo era más oscuro y estaba atado en una cola alta. De ojos verdes esmeralda y con su particular chaqueta de chándal blanca, shorts negros y su particular bufanda roja. Tenía veinte años, pero a simple vista parecía que tenía menos de los que tenía, alrededor de unos dieciséis o así._

— _Vengo de Zelkova. —creo que fueron palabras suficientes como para hacer que sus ojos se abrieran un poco más._

— _¿Los has encontrado?_

— _Están con Lux y las demás. —espeté._

— _¿Y cómo es? —preguntó la peliverde sin despegar la mirada de mí, cosa que tengo que admitir que me hizo gracia._

— _Creo que podría decir que está cerca de mi nivel. —dije mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas cerca de ella. —Su Lucario es increíblemente fuerte, pero aún le queda bastante fuerza por explotar… de momento no creo que nos sea de ayuda. —espeté mientras miraba al techo del gimnasio._

— _Pues será mejor que esa fuerza la despierte pronto. —dijo ganando mi atención. —En un par de días, el Equipo Meteor dará una fiesta para el empezar de los nuevos reclutas de este año, y me han pedido que asista como tutora._

— _¿Planeas usar la fiesta para…?_

— _¿Crees que voy a perdonar lo que le hicieron a Janna?_

 _Callé al instante mientras una rabia y tristeza comenzaban a invadirme al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar ocultar mi rostro bajo mi flequillo, ya que, aun siendo fría, todo el mundo tiene su corazoncito… el mío solo pensaba en recuperar a mi hermana._

— _Está bien. —afirmé levantándome de la banca. —Usaremos esa fiesta para entrar en el Castillo de Reborn. Creo que así al menos tendremos posibilidades de liberar a_ _ **Luna**_ _._

* * *

La mansión era bastante amplia, con bastante habitaciones para todos, y en particular las suficientes para que todos pudiéramos alojarnos sin problema. Lux nos contó que la ciudad contaba con un sistema de cúpula: un sistema que regulaba la atmósfera de forma que se asemejara lo más posible al del exterior; es decir, si en Zelkova comenzaba a llover, aquí en Reborn también, de la misma forma que si en Zelkova era de noche, el cielo de Reborn representaba la misma oscuridad del manso cosmos.

La noche había caído, y mi habitación la compartía con Nazuna, la cual se veía algo distraída mirando por la ventana, así que no dudé y, para iniciar la conversación de la mejor forma posible, le pasé una sábana por encima, lo cual ella de seguro agradecía, pues dormía con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos.

—¿Sigues pensando en los demás? —pregunté intentando anticiparme a su pensamiento.

—Ah, sí, pienso en ellos mucho. —dijo dándome a entender que era algo más lo que le preocupaba. —Espero que estén bien.

—¿Y en qué más estás pensando?

Ella se mantuvo callada por unos instantes, pero me percaté de que miraba hacia la lejanía, concretamente hacia los muros que separaban la ciudad del puente que conectaba la ciudad con el castillo.

—¿Realmente han estado así durante doce años y no nos dimos cuenta? —preguntó Nazuna para luego bajar su mirada encontrando a los ciudadanos del distrito compartiendo unos pocos recursos entre todos, pero claramente se veía que era algo casi insignificante para una persona.

—Era una ciudad de la que desconocíamos Nazuna. —espeté apretando un poco mi puño metálico llegando a que sonara un poco, lo cual sacó a Nazuna de sus pensamientos. —Ojala hubiera podido saber de esta región antes de que empezaran a actuar así…

Nazuna pareció entender mi pesar; ella sabía como era: no me gustaba estar en una situación en la que no podía ayudar a nadie. Esta impotencia hacia que un sentimiento de rabia me invadiera, pero sabía como quitarme pesar, así que cogió mi mano metálica y la llevó a su mejilla.

—Jinx y las demás saben de tu fuerza Raiko. —dijo para luego llevar sus manos a mi mano metálica. —Sé que con entrenamiento podrás ayudar en todo lo posible. Esta ciudad aún no está acabada mientras haya gente que luche por ella, y tú lo sabes. —en efecto, yo sabía que aun había esperanza. —Así que, mientras haya luz…

—Hay esperanza. —finalicé yo la frase, pero no sonaba esta vez muy convencido. —Pero en este caso decesito demasiada luz para poder luchar contra tanta oscuridad.

—Te lo dije hace tiempo Raiko. —dijo para de la nada, inmovilizarme de tal manera en la que quedé sobre la cama boca arriba con ella sobre mí. —No estas sólo; no tienes porque luchar sólo, simplemente olvida la idea de que nos pueda pasar algo.

Pude notar que su mirada era una que pocas veces había podido ver, una Nazuna calmada, consciente de lo que hablaba, sin dudar en ninguno de sus puntos, pero con una sonrisa tierna dirigida hacia mí, pidiéndome que estuviera tranquilo.

—¿Desde cuando te volviste tan madura? —dije a modo de broma, devolviéndole la sonrisa, lo cual contestó con un pequeño sonrojo y una falsa rabieta.

—Pues si quieres no vuelvo a-

De la nada, la situación se había invertido. La agarre del brazo lo suficientemente rápido que ni se lo vio venir, dándole la vuelta a como habíamos quedado, para esta vez yo pasar a estar encima de ella. Su cabello ahora había quedado por toda la almohada, sin duda su melena era una preciosidad; su camiseta se había levantado un poco, revelando un poco de su vientre y sus ojos me miraban con algo de calma y a la vez de ternura.

—Liberaremos a esta ciudad. —dije deslizando mi pulgar a esos labios que me volvían loco.

—¿Y tiene que ser ahora? —me preguntaron esos ojos azules con un poco de picaresca. —Esta noche te quiero solo para mí. —y el resto, como caballero que soy, no desvelaré datos.

* * *

 **Red**

 _Me había perdido ya cerca de cinco veces. Esta mansión era increíblemente grande, incluso más grande que la de Platinum, que ya era de decir. Sin darme mucha cuenta, había encontrado el camino correcto hacia el salón, encontrándome con una imagen que me trajo mucha nostalgia, pues era algo que se me repetía muchas veces en la casa de cierta bajita rubia._

 _Dormida sobre la mesa y apoyada sobre lo que parecían ser informes y papeleo de la mansión (he de suponer), Lux estaba totalmente exhausta, dormida cual niño pequeño en su cuna. No pude evitar quedar un rato mirándola, puesto que a mi parecer era como yo veía a Yellow muchas veces cuando se quedaba esperándome por las noches a que yo regresara de los entrenamientos con Green._

 _Sin darme cuenta, y en cosa de segundos, volteé para mirar que cierta peliverde de la estatura de Emerald había venido a tomar algo de refrigerio para la calurosa noche. Lulu se veía como una niña recién despertada: totalmente sin desorientada y con los ojos a punto de cerrarse._

— _Oh… hola Red… —me saludó casi en sueños. —¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Vine a por algo de agua. —respondí apoyándome sobre mis rodillas. —Esta noche hace bastante calor._

— _Desde luego. —dijo tomando algo de conciencia mientras se frotaba los ojos para luego caer en cuenta en la presencia de una muy dormida Lux. —Vaya, otra vez se ha quedado hasta tarde. —dijo mientras iba hacia ella con la intención de despertarla._

— _Oye Lulu, no tienes porque despertarla. —dije sin siquiera medir mis palabras, simplemente lo dije por instinto._

— _Pero… yo no puedo cargarla. —dijo frotando su nuca. —Además, Jinx no ha vuelto tampoco._

— _Yo puedo cargarla._

 _Lulu parecía agradecida por ello, así que, sin pensarlo más, y con toda la delicadeza que podía aportar, tomé entre mis brazos a Lux. Para ser la mediana, no pesaba apenas; su cuerpo era de complexión delgada, sus piernas estaban totalmente al desnudo, solo vestidas con un corto pantalón que no abarcaba ni la mitad de su muslo, su piel era blanquita, parecía que no había salido de Reborn en mucho tiempo, incluso podría decir que no había salido de su casa en mucho tiempo. Sus manos parecían bastante delicadas, como las de cualquier pianista. Su camiseta de tirantes le daba a revelar que tenia una bonita figura, podría incluso compararse con la de Blue… sin duda no se podía negar que fuera una chica bastante hermosa…_

 _¿Pero en que narices estaba pensando?_

— _Esta es nuestra habitación. —dijo Lulu despertándome del trance en el que mi mente estaba perdida._

— _¿Eh? Ah. —balbuceé un poco. —¿Compartís habitación las cuatro?_

— _Sí, nos gusta estar cerca las unas de las otras. —dijo sonriendo ampliamente, pero momentáneamente cambió a una sonrisa melancólica. —Bueno, ahora te digo cual es su cama. —dijo retomando su sonrisa normal para luego abrir la puerta._

 _Al abrir esta, no esperaba que fuera una habitación tan grande. Las paredes reflejaban el brillo de la luna adornando el amarillo albino junto con las placas de madera caoba, había cinco camas, las cuales todos de ellas estaban abiertas, la primera era la de Lulu y la segunda era de Poppy, la cual se encontraba en esta su móvil y unos auriculares puestos, pero ignoró totalmente este cuando me vio entrar con su hermana en brazos. Las otras dos camas, una totalmente ordenada y otra con muchas prendas totalmente desordenadas, creo que no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de quien era cada una (Lux y Jinx), pero lo que me llamó un poco la atención es que la cama más pegada a la derecha y más arrinconada estaba completamente descuidada, al punto en el que tenía una fina capa de polvo inclusive._

— _Ehhh… —comenzó Poppy con una sonrisa algo pícara. —Decidme que no habéis…_

— _¡¿Ehhh?! ¡No! —exclamé sin medir mi tono, cosa que alcanzó a escuchar la dormida Lux, pero no al punto de despertarse, cosa que me alegró. No quería ser el responsable de cortarle sus horas de descanso._

— _Lux se quedó otra vez hasta tarde con el papeleo del distrito y como Jinx no está, pues también se había puesto a hacer el suyo. —explicó Lulu trepando hasta su cama, quedándose al lado de Poppy. —Y Red tenía mi misma idea y fue a por agua, esta noche hace demasiado calor._

— _Ya veo. —espetó Poppy exagerando su pícara sonrisa hacia mi, cosa que me hizo reír un poco._

 _Tras unos segundos, miré a la chica que dormía en mis brazos. Podría afirmar incluso que la vi sonreír de lo cómoda que estaba. Sin pensarlo mucho la deposité en su respectiva cama, pero fue el momento más inoportuno que pudo haber, ya que, de un espasmo quiero pensar que fue, aún dormida, se aferró a mi cuello, incorporándome a estar a escasos metros de ella… literalmente la única ayuda que me prestaron Lulu y Poppy fue, la primera esperar al llamado "beso de amor verdadero", mientras que la segunda me sacaba una foto con el móvil._

 _Tras unos segundos de sonrojo, conseguí deshacer el agarre y quedarme un rato con la respiración algo agitada, he de suponer que por el momento tan inoportuno que acababa de vivir. Tras eso, no pude evitar mirar fijamente a un tablón de corcho, donde solo había una foto colgada en la que aparecían por orden: Lulu, Poppy, Lux, Jinx y una chica de cabellos largos morados claro, así que no dudé en preguntar._

— _¿Quién es ella?_

— _Ah… —espetó Lulu cambiando su sonrisa nuevamente a una nostálgica. —Ella es nuestra hermana mayor de las cuatro… Janna. —comenzó mientras se volvía a bajar de la cama y veía caminando hacia mi. —Yo solo la conozco por foto, ya que yo tenía solo cinco años cuando los del Equipo Meteor la secuestró. Jinx me contó que fue el mismo día en el que nuestra madre falleció, pero sé que fueron ellos los que la mataron._

— _Ya basta Lulu. —interrumpió Poppy. —Sabes que Jinx no quiere que hablemos de ese tema._

— _Lo sé Poppy, pero también sé que Red es nuestro aliado en esta batalla. —dijo Lulu acallando a su hermana, la cual no la había visto nunca a su hermana de esa manera: triste, pero a su vez segura de lo que creía. —Jinx antes no era así de dura con nosotras… o incluso consigo misma, todo cambió ese mismo día, y Lux lo sabe además muy bien._

— _¿Qué es lo que sé bien?_

 _Al momento nuestras miradas se juntaron en un punto único. La única que había estado dormida durante todo este tiempo, al final había despertado, aunque no había podido captar la conversación del todo, puesto que su ojo derecho cerrado y el izquierdo amenazando con unirse a su hermano, me daba a entender que no la había seguido._

— _Sabía yo que entre tanta conversación, Lux terminaría despertándose. —dijo un poco resignada la de cabello azul para luego pegar un profundo suspiro. —Está bien, mañana Jinx tiene que asistir a la asamblea con el resto de líderes, aprovecharemos su ausencia para planear que hacer de aquí en adelante._

* * *

 **Poppy**

 _Era lo más sensato hasta el momento. Lulu nunca era de decir cosas al azar como pensaba Jinx, ella siempre hablaba sabiendo, así que supongo que el tener que decirles nuestro pasado no era algo que se haría de esperar mucho. Lux me miraba extrañada, aunque desorientada, lo cual me hizo un poco de gracia al ver cierto rubor en las mejillas del líder de los Holders._

— _Bien, en ese caso mañana nos reuniremos todos. —espetó el ruborizado antes de abandonar el cuarto sin más, simplemente le daba cosa aguantar el echo de que en segundos había quedado a ligeros centímetros de los labios de Lux._

— _¿Alguna me puede decir…? —preguntó Lux incorporándose a sentarse en la cama una vez Red había abandonado el cuarto, parando para dar un buen bostezo. —¿…qué está pasando?_

— _Que creo que es el momento de que Red, Raiko y los demás sepan de nuestro pasado y del porque comenzó todo esto. —dijo seriamente Lulu mientras miraba la foto encima de la que fue la cama de Janna._

— _Ah. —dijo Lux ya un poco más espabilada mientras bajaba de su cama y se acercaba a Lulu para luego aprisionar la cara de Lulu en su pecho. —Te comprendo Lulu, y supongo que tienes razón._

— _¿Estas bien Lux? —preguntó la más pequeña tras apoyar su mentón en el hombro de su hermana, la cual se notaba que retenía unas pocas de lágrimas._

— _Sí, es solo que… la echo mucho de menos. —dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica dirigida a dicho tablón de corcho. —Además, supongo que el sueño que estaba teniendo me estaba gustando bastante. —…era el momento._

— _Y, ¿de que era el sueño Lux? —preguntó Lulu con tono inocente, pero ella era mi hermana, sabía perfectamente que deseaba escuchar el porque se había abrazado a Red de esa manera._

— _Al principio era extraño. —comenzó Lux mientras volvía a su cama. —Estaba todo oscuro, y yo estaba herida, no podía mover apenas las piernas y tenia heridas bastante profundas. Pedía ayuda pero nadie me la ofrecía, hasta que, de entre toda esa oscuridad, una figura blanca me cogía en brazos y me cargaba hacia lo que parecía ser la salida de la oscuridad. —finalizó. —No sé, era todo muy raro… pero a su vez bastante bonito._

— _Vaaaaya. —dije ganándome la atención de mi hermana mayor. —Al menos si que aceptas a alguno en sueños._

— _¡Qu-Qué dices Poppy! —contestó algo ruborizada; en cierto modo era tal para cual con Red. —Sabes que no tengo tiempo para chicos._

— _Pues son veinte años que llevas sin interesarte por un chico. —contestó Lulu, haciendo que su sonrojo creciera un poco. —Además, creo que harías una buena pareja con Red. —mi hermana era pequeña, pero una jodida genio._

— _¿¡Q-Qué!? —dijo, mas no le dio tiempo a nada más cuando mi móvil se deslizó hacia ella con cierta foto en la pantalla._

— _Hacen muy buena pareja. —aporté._

 _Por unos segundos no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando la foto, con su rostro totalmente sereno… para pasado unos segundos, literalmente echar humo por la cabeza y su rostro quedar como un tomate maduro. Creo que Lulu y yo nos divertiríamos demasiado estos días siguientes, o al menos eso me dio a entender mi pequeña hermana con su sonrisa pícara hacia mi… es genial cuando Lulu y yo nos poníamos de acuerdo._

* * *

 **Jinx**

 _Volvía tranquila después de un aburrido día en el que ningún entrenador había podido pasar siquiera de mi primer Pokémon. Ser una de las más fuertes de la ciudad a veces terminaba siendo aburrido. Miré el reloj digital de mi pulsera; 01:48 a.m. y aún seguía en la calle por culpa del maldito tren de distritos… no podía haber elegido mejor día para romperse._

 _Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba ya cerca de la frontera de casa, creo que nunca había tenido unas ganas tan grandes de coger la cama como en esos momentos. Estaba a punto de poner un pie sobre la entrada del pasaje donde conectaba con nuestro distrito, cuando no pude evitar quedarme quieta en el sitio. Una mirada con ansias de sangre, un frío desolador como ambiente y un lugar totalmente en completo silencio y taciturnidad… el ambiente perfecto para "él"._

— _¿Ya incluso vienes a recordar viejos tiempos? —dije levantando mi seria mirada por encima del hombro. —Creía que no te gustaba salir del castillo que tu mismo nos arrebataste._

 _Frente a mi, una persona que ninguna de mis hermanas conocía, ni siquiera Lux lograba recordarle, cuando fue una persona que realmente nos hizo mucho daño y traumó de por vida a mi hermana… pero yo sí que me acordaba de él. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello, salió de entre la oscuridad que daban los edificios cerca de la frontera, revelando unos ojos ámbar claros que podían asustar al más firme, pero esa mirada ya no tenía ningún poder sobre mí._

 _De pelo negro y semblante pálido, cubierto al completo por una capucha negra con algunos toques en rojo, me sonreía como el que volvía a ver a una amiga después de mucho tiempo, mas esa sonrisa pasó a una algo más pícara, casi burlándose de mi._

— _¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo? —preguntó mientras recogía su capucha revelando la máscara que cubría su ojo derecho, la cual también estaba cubierta por su flequillo. —Pensé que te alegraría verme, a fin de cuentas… somos familia._

— _Tu nunca serás de mi familia, por más que mis padres y los tuyos buscaran el matrimonio de conveniencia. —espeté pasando a encararlo. —Tu NUNCA fuiste ni serás de nuestra familia._

— _Bueno, tampoco es que lo necesite de momento. —dijo con una burlona sonrisa, la cual hacía que mi sangre se calentase poco a poco. —Sólo vine a invitaros a una fiesta que tendrá lugar en cuatro días._

— _Para qué. ¿Para intentar volver a engañar a otra de mis hermanas?_

— _Sé que queréis rescatar a Luna. —contestó pasando a tono desafiador. —Os estoy dando la oportunidad de poder entrar sin necesidad de que burléis la seguridad de MI equipo._

 _Sí, era él. Sirius, el líder del Equipo Meteor, el mayor dolor de cabeza de Reborn… y el que fue mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Nunca tuve una infancia sencilla, pues nunca quise ser una chica adinerada ni nada por el estilo; originalmente mis hermanas y yo vivíamos en el Castillo de Reborn, puesto que nuestros padres eran los gobernantes de la ciudad. Un derrocamiento junto al asesinato de nuestros padres fue suficiente para que este hijo de puta que tenía delante se hiciera con el control de todo el castillo reclamando su derecho como… el esposo de Lux, la que sería nueva gobernanta._

 _Fue una noche bastante liosa que ninguna de mis hermanas recuerda ni quiero yo que recuerden. Janna es nuestra hermana mayor, la cual hizo de señuelo para que Lux, Poppy, Lulu y yo pudiéramos escapar del castillo por los canales del subterráneo. Lulu era literalmente un bebé, y Poppy no tenía más que cinco años entonces. Fue entonces que tuve que aferrarme a la vida y comenzar a volverme a como soy ahora, para protegerlas a ellas, ya que yo amo a mis hermanas… no soportaría perder a otra hermana más._

— _¿Por qué haces esto Sirius? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido._

— _Simplemente porque quiero que esto tenga un poco más de gracia. —dijo comenzando a darme la espalda. —Quedan cinco días para que llegue la fecha estimada para que los planetas se alineen de manera que mis planes de futuro aumenten de manera estrepitosa._

— _¿Sigues aún con tu estúpida leyenda de resucitar a "La Pecadora"? —hablé, haciendo que su semblante cambiase a uno totalmente serio e inexpresivo. —Está bien tener fantasías y sueños Sirius, pero no debiste llegar tan lejos por una leyenda. Es por eso por lo que organizas las fiesta, ¿no es así? Estas buscando el recipiente digno para contener su espíritu._

— _Veo que aún te acuerdas de las historias que te contaba de pequeño, ¿cierto? —preguntó con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción el de pelo negro, sin apenas mirarme. —Bien, en ese caso está bien mientras vengáis, ya que hace mucho que no os veo con vestido a ninguna de vosotras dos._

— _Tan pervertido como de costumbre. —comenté para ser esta vez yo la que se diera la vuelta._

— _Mi intención es usarte a ti como recipiente Jinx, pero no descarto el que, si te opones, utilizar a Lux, ya que ella también tiene una figura bastante hermosa como para que La Pecadora pueda-_

— _Si intentas ponerle tan solo UN dedo encima a mi hermana. —interrumpí dejando salir lo que llevaba tiempo intentando aguantar y no mostrarle a nadie. —Te mataré._

 _Al fin había logrado sacar todo lo que, desde aquel día, guardaba para proteger a mis hermanas. Mi rabia hacia Sirius había aumentado de tal manera que este había terminado siendo el fatal resultado: mostrarle al enemigo mi as bajo la manga._

— _Vaya, así que era eso por lo que eres conocida como la Líder invicta. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desaparecer entre la oscuridad. —Tú, al igual que ese chico de Zelkova, tenéis el famoso_ _ **Ojo-Aura**_ _._

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo V - Momento de actuar

_SkySpecial15_ **\- Tardé un poco más de la pensado, pero aquí está, un capítulo pulido y antedente a lo que está por venir, denle un TRY xD incluso, al final de este, puse un pequeño Preview del próximo, pero ese tardará un poco, puesto que tengo pensado sacar un fic a la vez, el cual tratará de una nueva generación tras esta, con la ayuda de Makisotu Douraji, un buen amigo ;D**

 **Makisotu Douraji** \- Y aquí tienes amigo. Aquí hay un poco de información sobre la Pecadora, pero aun sin revelar nada del todo, pues eso será en el proximo capítulo xDD de momento espero que disfrutes con este :D

 **Neku12345** \- Jinx conforme vayan pasando los capítulos, veras que es un personaje al cual le estoy dando mucho cariño. Te recomiendo que sigas leyendo para conocer más, pues tengo también pensado algo para ella.

 **WhiteBlade Zero** \- En cierto modo mi intención era que fuera un capítulo de relleno, para dar algo de información relevante, pero creo que di de demasiada importancia xD Igualmente espero que te complazca este capítulo ;)

 **Y sin más, Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 5: Momento de actuar -**

 **Jinx**

 _Caminaba por los pasillos del piso de los dormitorios, aun con la cabeza metida en lo que Sirius había dicho. Mi hermana no era un trofeo, no iba a permitir que la usase para una simple "leyenda urbana". La cabeza me daba vueltas, incluso me sentía mareada, pero aun sabiendo que solo era una leyenda, ¿por qué sentía esta preocupación? Aun no podía explicármelo._

 _Cabizbaja, llegué a la puerta de mi habitación, justo a tiempo para ver salir a cierto ojirrojo del cuarto con algo de sonrojo. Creo que, por mi mirada, pudo sentir mi presencia._

— _Bu-Buenas noches Jinx —me saludó con unos pocos de nervios, mas a mi no me interesaba._

— _Buenas noches Red. —devolví secamente. —¿Qué hacías en mi habitación? —simple y directa, tal y como me gusta ser._

— _Ve-Verás, Lux se quedó dormida en el salón y Lulu me pidió que la cargara para no despertarla. —explicó con la mano en su nuca y riendo nerviosamente._

— _Ya veo… —dije desquitándome de la conversación, pues aún no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. —Te lo agradezco entonces. —finalicé para después pasar de largo y entrar a la habitación._

 _La siguiente imagen que encontré al entrar, literalmente me dejó descolocada: Poppy subida a lo alto de la estantería riéndose y agitando su móvil en su mano, Lux tratando de llegar a ella mientras su rostro era una mezcla de enojo y rubor, y por ultimo Lulu agarrada de la pierna de Lux para impedir que trepara por la estantería._

 _Con el sonido de la puerta, todos cambiaron sus rostros y me dedicaron una inexpresiva mirada, lo cual acompañó por un par de pestañeos por mi parte ante la incredulidad de la escena._

— _Ho-Hola hermana. —me saludó Lulu con una sonrisa para luego venir a recibirme con un abrazo. —¿Qué tal el día?_

— _Aburrido, como de costumbre. —dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi hermana pequeña. —Me gustaría que me explicarais dos cosas. Primera, qué hacéis despiertas a esta hora de la madrugada._

— _Pues que no teníamos sueño, hace mucho calor. —dijo a modo de queja la pequeña peliverde._

— _Bien, te lo admito. —contesté para luego mirar a las dos restantes, las cuales se estremecieron un poco. —Y la segundo, ¿qué es lo que tienes en el móvil Poppy?_

— _Oh, pues tengo una-_

— _¡Nada, no tiene nada! —interrumpió con enfado y sonrojo Lux volviendo al intento de quitarle el teléfono móvil a su hermana pequeña._

— _Tiene una foto de Lux muy cerca de Red. —finalizó Lulu… espera, ¿qué?_

— _¡N-N-No lo malinterpretes Jinx! —pidió Lux con las manos juntas como pidiendo que no pasara algo._

— _¿A ti te gusta un chico? —pregunté con extrañeza._

— _¡¿Tan raro es?!_

 _Comencé a reír. No pude evitarlo, era la primera vez que veía así a Lux. Me daba cierta risa el pensar que mi hermana había comenzado a fijarse en los chicos. De igual forma, aunque no me gustara la idea de que ellas estuvieran confiando en estos chicos, no era nadie para interponerme. Creo que todo esto aclaró mis dudas sobre lo de Sirius… creo que por eso empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta._

— _Jinx… —pronunció Lux al ver mis lágrimas, las cuales limpié lo antes posible._

— _N-No es nada. —dije quitándole importancia en lo que me dirigía al guardarropa para poder ponerme un poco más cómoda. —Es solo que me acordé un poco del pasado._

— _Oh, es cierto. —comentó Lulu llamando mi atención. —Quiero contarles a todos sobre Janna._

— _Oh… —fue lo único que alcancé a decir. Ellas me miraban esperando una queja, una prohibición y hasta un enfado, pero me limité simplemente a una frase. —_ _ **Está bien**_ _._

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente para que los rayos del sol no me afectaran mucho, pero he de decir que se sentía muy bien el estar así. Miré a mi alrededor; se me hacía raro despertar en una habitación que no era la de Pueblo Ceniza, pero ya estaba acostumbrado de todos modos por todos los viajes que había tenido que hacer después de todo el lío de Akuma.

Mi mirada se trasladó a cierta figura rubia que dormía a mi lado, con su cabello totalmente desordenado y con su rostro pegado a mi pecho, al igual que su brazo izquierdo rodeando mi cuerpo. No pude evitar sonreír tiernamente, pues se veía muy linda e inocente dormida así. Con un poco de maldad, con mi implante, toqué una de sus mejillas y la dejé postrada ahí, pues era la manera más fácil de despertar a Nazuna.

—Está frío… —espetó con voz cansada, lo que siguió con la apertura algo forzada de sus ojos.

—Buenos días Nazuna. —saludé aguantando un poco la risa; era algo divertido su reacción mañanera.

No tardamos mucho en vestirnos con lo primero que vimos. En mi caso fue una camiseta blanca bajo un chaleco sin mangas azul aguamarino, unos pantalones verdes oscuros y deportivas blancas. En el caso de Nazuna fue una camiseta celeste bajo una chaqueta de estilo universitaria negra y blanca, pantalones azules marino y deportivas blancas igual que yo.

Ambos, una vez listos, nos dirigimos al salón, sin tardar en ser recibidos por todos los que se encontraban allí: Lux, Lulu, Poppy, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y Jinx.

—Buenos días chicos. —saludó la pelirrosa de las hermanas, la cual estaba preparando el desayuno. —¿Qué tal durmieron? —preguntó volviendo la mirada a los huevos que se estaban friendo.

—Buenos días. —devolvió Nazuna mientras se remangaba la chaqueta y se disponía a ayudar. —Bastante bien, la habitación es muy amplia, y encima con camas de matrimonio. —respondió mientras se ataba con un lazo el delantal tras ella.

—Nazuna, no hace falta que nos ayudes, Lulu y Poppy me ayudan ya bastante. —pidió Lux con una sonrisa quitándole importancia, pero conociendo a mi pareja…

—Pues eso está mal. —lógico en Nazuna. —Lulu, Poppy, no os preocupéis, yo ayudo a vuestra hermana. Lulu, ¿por qué no vas a despertar a Emerald? Seguro se alegrará.

—Maaaarchando. —obedeció animada la pequeña peliverde.

—Si tu ayudas Nazuna, ¿te importa si voy poniendo la mesa? —preguntó Poppy al no recibir indicación.

—Me parece una idea genial. —contestó Nazuna ya con las manos cortando tomate.

—Si que se la ve animada. —comentó Ruby el cual tomó asiento a mi lado en la mesa del salón. —No como otras…

Mi mirada viajó hacia Sapphire, la cual estaba con unas ojeras bastante grandes, su cara estaba hecha un desastre y sus ojos cerrándose cada cierto tiempo. Llego un punto que hasta se dio de cara contra la mesa… tuve que esforzarme para no reírme.

—No he dormido nada… —se la escuchó decir con la cara contra la mesa. —Necesito dormir…

—Te pasa también por querer dormirte tarde, te dije que había que madrugar. —recriminó con los ojos cerrados y cabeza alta el de ojos carmesí.

—Cállate princesa… quiero dormir. —se quejó la de ojos zafiro para, acto seguido, comenzar a roncar un poco.

Mientras Ruby arqueaba su ceja constantemente como si de un tic se tratase al ser llamado "princesa", yo hacía todo lo posible por aguantar la risa. No me juzguéis por ello, ya me gustaría ver a alguien en mi situación.

No tardé en sentir la mirada de cierta pelirroja de coletas largas que tenía sentada enfrente de mí. Jinx estaba leyendo el periódico totalmente ausente de la escena de los de Hoenn, pero cuando miré tan solo me miraba con frialdad, levantando la mirada por encima del periódico, pero, tras unos segundos volvió a este.

Nazuna y Lux ya habían acabado el desayuno, por lo que comenzamos a movernos todos hacia el comedor, mas Jinx parece que tenía otros planes. Ella simplemente tomó una taza de café, la tomó de un sorbo, cogió una rebanada de pan con mermelada, la agarró con la boca, agarró su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

—P-Pero Jinx, ¿no vas a desayunar con nosotras? —preguntó Lux con un poco de enojo.

—Lo siento Lux, pero hoy tengo reunión con los demás Líderes de Gimnasio. —comentó entre mordiscos a la rebanada de pan. —Además, sabes que tomo el voto de las dos. Estaré aquí para la tarde. —y tras decir esto, y tanto una despedida con un simple movimiento de mano, salió del lugar.

—Me fastidia, pero tiene razón. —espetó entre suspiros la pelirrosa. —Siempre que hay reunión de Líderes, Jinx hace lo mismo: toma mi voto y va representando a las dos.

—¿Y nunca le has dicho nada con respecto a eso? —preguntó Nazuna avanzando hacia el comedor a su lado.

—Sí, pero ella es DEMASIADO sobre-protectora con nosotras. —contestó con un pequeña sonrisa tímida. —Sé que lo hace por nuestro bien, porque no tenemos mucha fuerza en cuanto a combate se refiere… pero no debería dejarnos de lado por eso.

Algo de nostalgia me trajo esa última frase de Lux, puesto que creo que fue lo que yo mismo hice cuando no quería poner en peligro a Nazuna, cuando conseguí la Gema de Arceus en Ciudad del Cielo… me daba que por ahí, Lux podría llevarse muy bien con Nazuna.

Tras unos minutos, Green, Blue, Poppy y Lulu se incorporaron a la mesa. Todos estábamos desayunando bien, pero, por mi parte, no podía quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de Nazuna de anoche: "¿Realmente han estado así durante doce años y no nos dimos cuenta?". Mi mente cavilaba en posibles soluciones, pero ninguna era factible sin saber yo realmente el estado en el que la ciudad se encontraba.

—¿Raiko?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la rubia que se sentaba a mi derecha, la cual me miraba con algo de incertidumbre, como si quisiera saber que era ese pensamiento que carcomía mi mente, mas solo quise sonreírle y volver a mi tostada.

* * *

 **Lux**

 _Raiko y Nazuna se veían bastante tiernos, incluso simplemente mirándose, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír, mas mi mirada cambió a uno de los asientos de la mesa que no estaban ocupados; el ojirrojo no se había despertado aún por lo visto. Mire a mi derecha para encontrar a Lulu y Poppy, las cuales me miraban con cara de "ve a buscarlo", pero todo enmascarado con sonrisas… a veces no se realmente si era yo la mayor de esas dos._

 _Con bandeja en mano cargando un par de tostadas y algo de jugo de naranja, me dispuse a dirigirme a la habitación del titular de los Holders, pero sin poder evitar sentirme un poco estremecida ante la situación, puesto que aun tenía en mi mente la imagen que le había provocado, o más bien lo que la foto me había dado a ver. Entre tanto pensamiento me paré frente a la puerta de madera que daba a la habitación; por unos momentos me quedé con el puño cerrado, cerca de la puerta, duda realmente si debía golpear o no. ¿Y si aún seguía dormido? Muchas ideas saltaron a mi mente, pero al final me digné a golpear._

— _¿S-Se puede? —pregunté alzando un poco la voz._

— _Si, claro. —escuché del otro lado._

 _Aliviada un poco, abrí la puerta con algo de cuidado._

— _Con permiso. —dije mientras empujaba la puerta con el hombro para poder pasar sin mucha dificultad con la bandeja._

— _Buenos días Lux. —dijo Red acomodándose la camiseta negra. —¿Qu-Qué te trae por aquí? —me preguntó llevándose la mano a su nuca mientras sonreía, hasta que su mirada se posó en la bandeja._

— _P-Pues verás. —dije algo nerviosa y notando que incluso me había ruborizado un poco. —C-Como vi que no estabas en el desayuno, p-pensé que deberías al menos tomar algo, así que te p-preparé esta bandeja._

— _Vaya. —dijo mirando la bandeja con una sonrisa y con un pequeño toque de rubor en sus mejillas. —Muchas gracias Lux._

 _Mi mirada se clavó en su rostro. Sus ojos expresaban nostalgia por algo o alguien, por lo que desprendían una sensación bastante cálida y acogedora… no sabría expresar lo que sentí en ese momento, pero quizás, y solo quizás… mis hermanas tuvieran razón y veía a Red como un gran chico. No sé porque, pero comencé a sonreír; sentía que esta sensación la había sentido antes, pero de un modo totalmente diferente._

— _No hay de que. —contesté con una dulce sonrisa, pues me hacía sentir muy bien estando con él. Dejé la bandeja en sus manos y me dispuse a salir de la habitación. —Por cierto Red. —le llamé, ganándome su atención, mas con una sonrisa fue como decirlo todo. —Gracias por lo de anoche._

 _Y sin más, cerré la puerta y, casi a punto de desmayarme por el sonrojo, puse rumbo al salón donde todos estarían acabando de quitar la mesa._

* * *

Todos recogíamos la mesa tranquilamente en lo que Lux llegaba de llevar la bandeja a Red para que tomase algo, sin embargo mi mente estaba aun barajando una posibilidad que podría hacerme buscar una posible solución para limpiar las calles de Reborn, o al menos, llamar la atención de los distritos para que estos empezaran a movilizarse contra el Equipo Meteor.

—Raiko, ¿en qué piensas? —me despertó del trance Nazuna, la cual me miraba algo preocupada. —Llevas toda la mañana con la mente distraída… no es muy normal en ti.

—¿Eh? Ah, es que trato de buscar una solución posible para la ciudad. —dije llevando mi mano metálica a mi mentón mientras miraba a la nada.

—Raiko, creo que eso es algo que deberías comentar con Red, ¿no es así? —comentó Green levantando la mirada su cuaderno de bolsillo mientras ajustaba sus gafas. —Además, de lo que te tienes que preocupar es de encontrar la manera de entrar en el Castillo Reborn.

—Vamos Green, no seas así. —protestó Blue, la cual se cruzaba de brazos y piernas a la vez que alzaba su cabeza algo molesta. —¿Solo te preocupa acabar con ellos? ¿Y qué pasa con la ciudad?

—¿Y qué pasa? ¿No es acabando con el Equipo Meteor la manera de liberar a la ciudad? —continuó Green levantándose del sillón y encarándome, a lo cual sentí algo de intimidación, pues su mirada era más fría de lo habitual. —Céntrate Raiko, ahora misma solo tenemos que pasar de desapercibidos en lo que encontramos una manera de llegar al castillo.

—¿Pero no sería más fácil si contáramos con el apoyo de los diferentes distritos? —pregunté defendiendo un poco mi posición, mas su mirada ya decía que estaba en desacuerdo conmigo.

—¿Estás dispuesto a poner más vidas en peligro por solo una posibilidad? —dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero Blue se puso entre él y yo.

—Green, ya basta. —dijo seriamente, sorprendiendo al mismo Green. —Él solo lo ha "sugerido", no es la decisión final. Además, que seas un "Experto en Planes" no te da derecho a criticar los de Raiko, que nos ha salvado en más de una ocasión.

—Si tú lo dices. —dijo a modo de suspiro, para luego retirarse rumbo a su habitación.

—Lo siento Raiko, por las mañanas tiene un pronto muy malo. —se disculpo la castaña de ojos azules en su nombre, mas al ver que yo no reaccionaba se preocupó un poco. —¿Raiko?

—No te preocupes Blue. —contesté algo decaído. —En cierto modo Green tiene razón. No puedo poner más vidas en juego… aún recuerdo el incidente de Ciudad Central.

—Raiko… —espetó Nazuna, un poco preocupada.

—Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. —comenté mientras ponía rumbo a la puerta principal. —Creo que me ayudará a aclarar lo que pasará de aquí en adelante.

* * *

 **Jinx**

 _Tenía que dar gracias porque fuera todo cuesta abajo entre distrito y distrito, porque de lo contrario no habría podido llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Como de costumbre, el Distrito Coral estaba totalmente deserto, ni un ciudadano, y la zona perfecta sin vigilancia alguna, salvo una vieja cámara de seguridad, pero esa ya nos habíamos ocupado de hackearla para ser nosotros quienes la controlásemos. Si mucho entretenimiento, llegué al antiguo gimnasio abandonado, el cual usábamos los líderes para poder reunirnos sin ser vistos o detectados por la vigilancia del Equipo Meteor._

 _Al llegar a la puerta de este, apoyada sobre una de las columnas principales del local, una chica de cabello corto morado con mechas rojas, ojos anaranjados, flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho, chaqueta de cuero negra bajo una camiseta de tirantes negras con gran escote, pantalones negros muy ceñidos, y botas altas negras, se encontraba fumando placidamente un cigarro casi extinguido, pero con la suficiente capacidad para dos caladas más._

— _Llegas tarde princesa. —me dijo con cierto tono de seriedad. —Espero que tengas una buena excusa esta vez. —dijo para luego dar una calada._

— _Ayer fue un día agotador y quería dormir más, ¿te vale esa excusa? —dije un poco desquitada del tema mientras pasaba de ella y simplemente caminaba hacia la entrada._

— _A mi me vale. —finalizó conversación para luego tirar el cigarro y entrar junto a mí. —¿Y que tal has estado princesa?_

— _Yuu, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. —comenté mirándola de reojo._

— _Lo sé, por eso te llamo así. —contestó dedicándome una sonrisa algo traviesa, a lo cual respondí con un pesado suspiro._

— _He estado bien, pero sigo sin fiarme de los que vienen de fuera. —comenté mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta._

— _¿Ni siquiera en ese chico de aura? Según dicen, fue quien enfrentó al Entrenador Diabólico ese, ¿no es así?_

— _Sí, pero es muy extraño, porque su aura parece como que está atada a algo, es como si tuviera un límite marcado por él mismo._

— _¿Crees que pueda ser por miedo? —preguntó llevándose las manos a su nuca mientras miraba el polvoriento techo de los pasillos._

— _Es posible, aunque no se a que le puede temer alguien como él. —contesté antes de pararnos frente a una de las puertas. —Abre Flora, soy Jinx._

 _Al momento, la puerta se abrió por mi amiga peliverde, la cual se veía feliz de verme, pues me recibió con un abrazo, aunque era propio en ella. La sala era una especie de sótano sin ventanas, pero con sistema de ventilación para no morir ahí dentro, el gimnasio, ya que antiguamente era un Gimnasio del tipo Veneno y tenía todo lo necesario para ser "tóxico", se usaba de también como discoteca nocturna, por lo que tenía barra de bebidas, pista de baile, puesto para los DJs, entre otros. Nosotros lo habíamos decorado a nuestro gusto, con una mesa lo suficientemente grande para los dieciséis líderes, pero con todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses, sólo quedaban once._

 _Sin mucha demora, correspondí algo forzada el abrazo de Flora y bajé las escaleras del sótano para saludar al resto de la pandilla: Aquila, la líder del tipo Hada; una chica de mi misma edad, ojos azules, cabello castaño miel, y una chica a la que cuidábamos mucho por ser muda de nacimiento, por lo que se comunicaba con nosotros mediante una pequeña pizarrita que llevaba siempre en su mochila. Vanesa, líder del tipo Volador; una chica procedente de Kalos, pero que ocupaba el puesto de líder desde hace dos años, de ojos azules y cabello celeste. Zack, el líder del tipo Lucha; egocéntrico y bueno solo para quererse a si mismo, de cabello anaranjado con greñas, ojos café y piel algo tostada. Min, el líder del tipo Psíquico; de cabello negro, ojos azules celestes claros, uno de ellos tapado con un parche y siempre con su novela de bolsillo. Tunnel, el líder del tipo Tierra; el más grande y musculoso de los líderes de nuestra ciudad, de pelo negro afro, piel tostada y ojos verdes como el pelo de Lulu. Anna, líder del tipo Normal; la más pequeña del grupo, siempre acompañada de su peluche de Jirachi, ojos magenta, y cabello negro azabache largo atado en dos grandes coletas; he de admitir que tenía el mismo peinado que yo. Y por último, Jack, el líder del tipo Fantasma; muy callado y siempre vestido de negro, ojos rojos siempre tapados con su sombrero, y es lo único que puedo decir, pues no era de abrirse a la gente._

 _En cierto modo, me alegraba que nosotros diez aún estuviéramos vivos después de los sucesos de meses atrás. Por supuesto, también cuento a mi hermana como líder de gimnasio, aunque no quería que viniese por miedo a una posible redada._

— _Gusto en volver a verte Jinx. —me saludó Anna con una tierna sonrisa, a la cual respondí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza con algo de ternura._

— _¿Qué tal has estado Anna? —pregunté mientras me agachaba para quedar a su misma altura._

— _Muy bien, Aquila me ha cepillado el pelo todas las noches, lo noto muy liso. —dijo felizmente mientras abrazaba una de sus coletas._

— _Gracias Aquila. —agradecí desviando mi mirada hacia ella._

—" _No hay de que". —escribió en su pizarrita. En cierto modo me hacia gracia el como se comunicaba con nosotros._

— _¿Qué tal has estado Jinx? —preguntó Tunnel mientras acomodaba mi silla para que me sentara. He de admitir que era bastante grandote y con pintas de pandillero, pero era de muy buen corazón._

— _Bueno, las cosas en casa un poco desastre, pero por el resto bien. Gracias. —dije amablemente mientras me sentaba para el moreno afro acercarme un poco a la mesa._

— _Llegas tarde princesa. —no había tardado ni diez minutos en quejarse Vanesa. —Sabes el camino desde que comenzamos a usar este sitio y siempre eres la última en llegar._

— _Uy perdona, no sabía que a la "pija" repulsiva le fastidiaba que llegase la última. —comenté con sarcasmo con una mirada de burla hacia ella, cosa que la enrabietó más._

— _Pija repulsiva lo serás tú, muerta de hambre._

— _Chicas, ya está bien. —interrumpió Min sin quitar la mirada de su libro. —Hemos venido a conversar sobre el tema de Luna y que Jinx tiene una forma de rescatarla._

— _Correcto. —afirmé ganándome la mirada de todos los presentes. —En cuatro días, se celebrará una fiesta en el Castillo Reborn con fines de unir el Equipo Meteor con los altos cargos del Distrito Obsidia, lo cual dará más poder a los Meteor para seguir abarcando territorio de Reborn._

— _¿Tienes algún plan? —preguntó Yuu, a lo cual afirmé con la cabeza._

— _Mis hermanas y yo hemos sido invitadas a dicha fiesta, por lo que quisiera aprovechar para poder crear una vía de escape para Luna desde dentro. Lo único que necesitaría es estar en contacto con ustedes para que recojan a Luna sin que sea vista. —finalicé._

— _¿Pero eso no te dejará a ti en una mala posición? —preguntó Flora._

— _Lo sé, pero ya me las apañaré para salir de ahí por mi propia cuenta. —dije segura de mis palabras, aunque estuviera mintiendo._

 _Todos empezamos a discutir sobre la decisión, incluso Aquila llegaba a poner la pizarra en la cara de los demás para que nos diéramos cuenta, pero fue entonces cuando todos nos callamos al momento, al ver a Jack levantar la cabeza hacia la puerta del lugar._

— _¿Qué ocurre Jack? —preguntó Min, intrigado._

— _El Distrito Peridot… —pronunció, pero lo que dijo a continuación me heló un poco la sangre. —_ _ **Sirius**_ _…_

* * *

Andaba perdido en mis pensamientos por la ciudad, sin querer llamar mucho la atención, por lo que traté de ocultar mi implante lo máximo posible. Caminé por cerca de veinte minutos sin rumbo exacto, simplemente quería ver el estado de la ciudad, el cual era deplorable: grietas en los muros que separaban los distritos, en los edificios de alrededor, el agua estaba totalmente contaminada tomando un tono grisáceo y poco potable, había familias en la calle, rogando por algo de dinero para poder alimentar a los hijos… la ciudad era un auténtico desastre.

Un poco cansado, me senté en uno de los bancos de la plaza del distrito, donde pude aclarar un poco mis ideas. En cierto modo, Green tenía razón en lo que dijo, no podía poner sus vidas en juego por una posible batalla que terminaría con mucha sangre derramada, pero por mi parte no veía entonces la posibilidad de que se salvase, puesto que, si intentábamos atacar, ellos atacarían la ciudad como, según Lux, ya hicieron.

Mi mirada estaba perdida, pero sabía que se me avecinaban problemas. Una panda de chicos no tardó en rodearme con intenciones claras de robarme, puesto que pude ver que algunos, en sus pantalones, portaban navajas algo oxidadas, pero bien afiladas y con un poco de sangre en ellas, por lo que de seguro intentarían matarme si me resistía.

—Oye, no se si sabes que estas en nuestra zona, chaval. —dijo el que parecía el cabecilla, un chico de piel tostada, ojos negros y pelo azabache con gorra blanca mirando hacia atrás. —Si nos das tu dinero y te piras, no te haremos nada.

—Está bien. —dije seriamente, cosa que incluso sorprendió a algunos, de seguro porque esperaban que me sintiera asustado o algo por el estilo. —Es todo lo que tengo. —espeté después de soltar trescientos pokeyenes en el suelo y caminar hacia la salida de la plaza.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho tu chaqueta. —dijo el cabecilla, el cual me agarró por ella impidiendo que me marchara. —Dánosla.

—Es un regalo de mi pareja, así que no. —fui claro, incluso rozando la frialdad.

—Vaya, sería una pena si te la rajaras… ¡Así! —dijo clavando su navaja en mi hombro, pero, para sorpresa de ellos, fue en el del implante, por lo que la navaja terminó partiéndose. Me habían enfadado.

—¿Estas feliz ahora? Me has hecho enfadar. —dije agarrándolo del cuello de la playera y lanzándolo contra el banco en el que estaba sentado. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, incluso los transeúntes que pasaban cerca se quedaban a espectar. —¿No son tan gallitos? Vamos. —animé, puesto que me había enfadado bastante que rompieran el regalo de Nazuna.

—¡A él muchachos! —exclamó el recién reincorporado.

Al momento, varios se me echaron encima, pero de un simple salto y una patada, uno de los cuatro salió por los aires cayendo duramente contra el suelo y retorciéndose del dolor del pecho. Los otros lo miraban, para nuevamente mirarme sonreír desafiadoramente. Nuevamente a la carga, el primero que me vino, trató de un puñetazo recto, pero un bloqueo con mi antebrazo fue suficiente para dejarlo abierto a más golpes, los cuales realicé hasta girar sobre mi mismo y, de otra patada, mandar a volar a este hacia el primero que tumbé.

—Pensé que eran más que esto. —dije con aires de superioridad, cosa que cabreó bastante al líder, el cual, junto a dos más, se lanzaron contra mi.

—¡Toma esto maldito! —exclamó lanzándose a modo de embestida.

Aprovechando mi posición, salté sobre él mandándolo al piso y golpeando de una patada al siguiente mandándolo también al suelo. Tras eso, el tercero trató de encajar algunos puñetazos, los cuales esquivé con facilidad, aprovechando un hueco abierto, quedé a su lateral y asesté un rodillazo en su vientre, mandándolo al piso a retorcerse de dolor.

Tras todo esto, levanté la mirada por encima de mi hombro hacia el cabecilla, haciendo que este se estremeciera, y no era para menos, pues note como parte de mi aura había derivado a mi mirada, cuyo efecto creaba que mis ojos brillaran un poco e incluso emitieran cierta aura.

— _ **¿Has tenido suficiente… o quieres más?**_

Pude sentir su miedo, puesto que al grito de "retirada", él y toda tu pandilla salieron corriendo entre la gente que había espectando, tirando al suelo el dinero que me habían sacado antes. La gente que pasaba aplaudió, por lo que he de entender que esta pandilla había molestado mucho en este distrito, por lo que agradecí y decidí largarme del lugar, pero fue entonces que noté la presencia de alguien que me estaba observando.

Al momento de mirar al fondo de la calle, pude ver a una chica parada en mitad de este, observándome totalmente inexpresiva. Fue entonces cuando pude verla gesticular con la boca, lo cual, por sus ojos y la posición que tenía, me di cuenta que me lo estaba diciendo a mí.

—"¿Puedes sentirlo?" —pronuncié a modo de susurro, tratando de copiar lo que decía con sus labios.

Era una chica de cabello blanco largo, piel pálida, vestida de colegiala con una camisa blanca y falta negra, medias negras claras y calzado formal negro, pero lo que más destaqué de ella, fueron sus ojos: mientras que su ojo izquierdo era completamente gris, su ojo derecho era rojo como la sangre, al punto que llegaba a asustar la sensación.

De pronto, vi que me dio la espalda para irse acercando a un edifico, el cual parecía una fábrica, con letras en la fachada que formaba el nombre de "Blacksteam S.A", mas lo más impactante fue le hecho es que, aprovechando algunos salientes, comenzó a saltar entre ellos hasta llegar a la azotea de este. Con su mirada, parecía que me estaba incitando a subir con ella, así que, sin pensar, me dispuse a ello. Apoyándome en los mismos puntos que ella, llegué a la azotea, encontrándola en la caseta que conectaba con la entrada al edificio. Ella estaba a punto de entrar cuando hablé.

—Espera. —dije haciendo que se detuviera y me encarase. —¿Quién eres?

—Serah… —pronunció con un tono de voz similar a un susurro, pero sin llegar a serlo. —Quieres ayudar a la ciudad, ¿no es así?

Me paralicé por un momento y noté como si mi sangre se helara, era como si sintiera que podía ver mi alma. Sin mucho reparo, me dispuse a contestarle, mas, simplemente, se giró sobre sus tobillos y decidió entrar al edificio.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera! —exclamé para luego seguirle el ritmo y entrar en aquella empresa, la cual estaba en pleno funcionamiento por lo que había visto durante mi escalada.

* * *

 **Lux**

— _Buenos Lux, ¿y qué era lo que querías contarnos? —preguntó Blue después de que Green se hubiera calmado y hablado con Red del asunto._

— _Ah, cierto. —dije, para luego tomar asiento en el sofá que estaba rodeado por el resto. —Es algo con respecto a nuestro pasado que puede que no os hayamos contado._

— _¿Y de qué se trata? —preguntó Ruby mientras se cruzaba de piernas._

 _Yo miré a Lulu, la cual se veía sonriendo como de costumbre, pero al intercambiar miradas con ella, su mirada era decidida a que debían saberlo, cosa que apoyaba. Dando un suspiro y tomando aire para calmarme, comencé._

— _Verán, nosotras… éramos las princesas de Reborn._

 _Ante mi afirmación, todos se sorprendieron, pero he de suponer que no era para menos, puesto que estaba admitiendo a creencia de todos que mis hermanas y yo pertenecíamos a la realeza._

— _¿Princesas? —preguntó aún algo incrédulo Emerald._

— _Sí. —afirmó Lulu adelantándose a mi. —De hecho, nuestros padres eran los Reyes del Castillo Reborn._

— _Vaya, es un buen dato. —comentó Sapphire llevándose la mano a su mentón. —Pero entonces, ¿por qué dejasteis el castillo?_

 _Esa pregunto provocó caras nostálgicas en Poppy, Lulu y yo, pues era abrir la brecha de un pasado que realmente queríamos olvidar, pero todo eso se me pasó un poco al notar la mano de Poppy sobre la mía._

— _Lulu y yo no tenemos muchos recuerdos del castillo, puesto que aún éramos bebes cuando todo ocurrió. —comentó Poppy sacando algo de fuerzas. —Lo que sabemos fue gracias a Jinx, la cual nos lo contó cuando descubrimos una foto nuestra con nuestros padres… gracias a ella también sabemos que tenemos una hermana mayor por encima de Jinx._

— _Janna, ¿no es así? —preguntó Red, el cual atendía a cada detalle de lo que decíamos. —Fue la foto que vi, ¿no es cierto?_

— _Así es. —confirmó Poppy._

— _Veréis… —retomé la palabra para contar todo lo que pasó. —Antes esta ciudad relucía grandeza, aunque no nos gustaba llamar la atención de otras, puesto que mis padres pensaban que así evitarían el ser atacados por alguien que buscara lo que esconde el castillo._

— _¿Qué es? —preguntó Nazuna._

— _La sala que contiene a La Pecadora._

 _Creo que fueron palabras suficientes para que Nazuna, Ruby, Sapphire, Green y Blue quedaran helados al escuchar dicha afirmación. Red se le notaba perdido, sin saber que era lo que acababa de afirmar._

— _Pero, ¿quién es la Pecadora? —preguntó el de ojos rojos._

— _La Pecadora fue uno de los dos primeros humanos que Arceus creó. —relató Green alzando la mirada hacia su compañero. —Se dice que, antes de la creación de los humanos en el planeta, Arceus creó a dos deidades para acumular la luz y la oscuridad en el mundo, para que este tuviera un balance igualado. Ella fue la propietaria de acumular toda la oscuridad del mundo que surgía, pero se reveló cuando Arceus no los consideró "humanos", entonces usó todo su poder oscuro contra él._

— _Entonces… —comenzó Nazuna mientras sus puños se apretaban. —La misión que Arceus nos impuse hace tres años… ¿es detener el despertar de la Pecadora?_

— _Muy posiblemente sí. —contestó Blue mientras su ceño se fruncía, como si le doliera admitirlo._

— _Bueno, pero lejos de eso… —interrumpió Emerald. —¿Por qué os expulsaron del castillo? Si no recuerdo mal, tu misma dijiste en nuestra llegada que los reyes fueron destronados por el Equipo Meteor._

— _Así es. —proseguí. —Hace doce años, vino un amigo de mi hermana Jinx, su mejor amigo de la infancia, del cual no recuerdo su nombre ni su cara. Este chico convenció a mi hermana para que le dijera donde estaba esa cámara, pero mi hermana no quiso, puesto que nuestros padres no querían que nos acercásemos a esa cámara. El chico se molestó mucho, y, al tratarse de un alto cargo, ordenó a su servicio a atacar el castillo, pillando desprevenidos a todos… esa noche… nuestros padres fueron asesinados… y según Jinx, Janna fue capturada por ellos tras crearnos una ruta de escape. Llegamos entonces a la ciudad y Jinx cambió drásticamente de personalidad a la que es ahora… tuvo que madurar demasiado pronto. Gracias a que ella conocí sus derechos, pudimos acogernos a la ley y proteger este distrito de cualquier ataque del Equipo Meteor. Los vecinos nos ayudaron a levantar esta mansión y desde entonces, Jinx ha sido muy protectora con nosotros. A ninguna nos deja salir del distrito si no es con ella; trabaja todos los días intentando pensar en algo para recuperar nuestro hogar, pero sin éxito; así que decidí ayudarla al menos en temas de papeleo mientras Lulu y Poppy se ocupan de mantener la casa._

— _Es una historia bastante triste. —comentó aguantando las lágrimas Ruby, incluso con algo de mucosidad en su nariz._

— _¿Y hay alguna manera de ayudaros? —preguntó Blue. —Os ayudaremos en lo que podamos._

— _Jinx está organizando una manera de sacar del castillo tanto a Janna como a Luna. —dije._

— _¿Pero quién es Luna? —preguntó Nazuna mientras daba un sorbo a su taza._

— _Luna es la Líder de Gimnasio del Valle Iolia, en el Distrito Aventurine. Es una buena amiga de Jinx y una excelente experta en combates, además de la hija de un alto cargo que nos apoya desde las sombras en la recuperación del castillo. Necesitamos que Luna y los demás líderes, entre los cuales me incluyo, tengamos la suficiente repercusión para poder limpiar los distritos cuando mi hermana entre al castillo._

— _En cierto modo podríamos usar ese plan a nuestro favor. —comentó Green. —Nos garantizaría la seguridad de los distritos y un claro ataque al Equipo Meteor._

— _Os estaríamos muy agradecidos todos si nos ayudarais a recuperar la ciudad. —comentó Poppy con una pequeña reverencia._

— _Contamos con vosotros. —agregué con una sonrisa._

— _Por supuesto que os ayudaremos. —afirmó de inmediato Red, cosa que me alegró, e incluso provocó alguna que otra lágrima de felicidad. —¿Verdad chicos?_

— _¡SÍ! —gritaron al unísono todos menos Green, pero igualmente estaba, por su sonrisa de lado, de acuerdo con su amigo._

— _Muchas gracias, de corazón. —agradecí con las manos en el pecho, y con mis hermanas felices de que, estos años de desesperación, fueran a tener final._

* * *

El interior de la caseta era algo taciturno y espeluznante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un magenta oscuro con poco brillo, varios paneles automatizados mostrando valores que no comprendía pasando de un lado a otro en cosa de segundo, maquinas con muchas luces parpadeantes y todo envuelto en un alo de misterio y enigma. Con la mirada busqué a esa chica de cabello blanco, pero sin éxito, mas cual fue mi sorpresa cuando note la presencia de dos persona justo en la sala que acontecía al pasillo en el que me encontraba.

Usando mi observación, pude ver que se trataban de de dos individuos vestidos de mono gris con guantes, botas altas negras y capuchas negras similares a la de los trajes de surf; no había duda de que eran reclutas del Equipo Meteor. Por intuición, empuñé la Pokéball de Lucario, pero… fue demasiado extraño… dejé de sentirlos. Rápidamente liberé a Lucario.

—"¿Qué ocurre maestro?" —me preguntó telepáticamente.

—¿No lo has notado? Había dos miembros en la sala de delante, pero… —pregunté sin apartar vista de esta.

—"Sí, lo he notado, pero no comprendo como se han esfumado." —contestó mientras comenzamos ambos a avanzar por el pasillo. —"Tampoco he sentido el aura de ningún Pokémon Psíquico como para decir que ha sido un movimiento de Teletransportación"

Fue entonces que llegamos a la sala… sentí mi sangre helarse al momento. Al parecer, si había alguien, puesto que en lugar de los reclutas… estaban sus cadáveres. Totalmente desnutridos como si se hubieran encontrado con algo que les hubiera drenado la vida y parte de los músculos, puesto que se encontraban en un avanzado nivel de putrefacción.

—Pero qué… —fue lo único que pude espetar ante mi horror. —¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así?

La única similitud que puedo decir que tenían, es que parecían momias vestidas como reclutas, pero había algo que me descolocaba un poco, puesto que los trajes estaban totalmente intactos, como si lo que fuera que les hubiera atacado, lo hubiera hecho desde dentro de ellos mismos.

—"Los cuerpos aun están calientes maestro." —espetó Lucario sorprendido. —"Incluso diría que acaban de morir."

—Sea lo que sea lo que los ha matado… —dije mientras mi mirada viajaba hacia una puerta abierta que se dirigía hacia unas escaleras que bajaban. —Nos lleva ventaja.

—"Sí." —afirmó Lucario. —"Creo que deberíamos avanzar en ese caso."

—Pero… —volví a dirigir mi mirada a los cadáveres. —¿Y si hubiera sido… esa chica?

Con la duda en menté, acompañé a Lucario por las escaleras. A poco que avanzábamos, más y más cadáveres iban apareciendo en el mismo estado, pareciendo que podría tratarse del mismo responsable. Fue entonces cuando llegamos a una especie de plataforma, la cual tenía otras escaleras que conectaban con una especie de sala rodeada por agua en los bordes. En esta sala, unos hombres del Equipo Meteor conversaban con un chico que podría tener mi misma edad; de cabello negro, piel pálida, vestido con una capucha negra con ciertos toques rojos en esta, el cual solo miraba el agua frente a él. Era extraño, puesto que los reclutas lo trataban como alguien importante, por lo que he de suponer… que se trataba de alguien de gran cargo dentro del equipo.

Me disponía a ocultarme, pero fue entonces cuando, con una sonrisa en su rostro, el moreno, sin decir nada, dirigió su mirada hacia mi… pude sentir una presión increíblemente fuerte sobre mis hombros, incluso imposibilitando moverme como quería… era difícil ante esos ojos ámbar.

—Te doy la bienvenida… Raiko Kamui.

Al momento, los demás reclutas me encararon tratando de amedrentarme, mas creo que algo extraño sucedió en mi, pues mi mirada solo podían enfocar esos ojos ambas. Tras unos instantes, pude sentir como volvía en mí y no tarde en estabilizarme.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté mientras me preparaba para el combate, pues no tardé en ver su Pokéball en mano. —¿Y cómo sabes quien soy? —él rió.

—¿Cómo no voy a conocer al chico que derrotó a Akuma, el Entrenador Diabólico? Todos en esta región te conocen Raiko. —afirmó mientras cerraba sus ojos… para luego abrirlos con algo que volvió a paralizarme y volver a sentir esa presión sobre mí. —Me presento; soy Sirius, Líder del Equipo Meteor.

Dijo, sonriendo, y con sus ojos… **totalmente negros**.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: **Luz contra Oscuridad: Raiko vs. Sirius - Preview**_

 _—Así que eso es lo que tenías bajo la manga, ¿eh? —comentó Sirius mientra su sonrisa crecía más y más. Tan solo pude mirar a Raiko con algo de miedo, puesto que era algo que no pensaba que él portaría._

 _—Jinx, ¿qué le pasa al Chico-Aura? —preguntó Tunnel, al igual que yo, sin despegar la mirada de la escena._

 _—Ha despertado... el modo " **Aura-Total** "_


	7. Capítulo VI - Luz contra Oscuridad

_Skypecial15 -_ **Wowowow espera, ¿yo subiendo capítulo nuevo? Pues sí xD Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hacía esto, pero esto es prueba de que no he olvidado el fic y quiero seguir escribiendo hasta acabarlo, aunque siempre me lean los pocos que me leen xD**

 **Makisotu Douraji** \- _Te dije que la leyenda era cierta y subiría pronto xD Raiko toma una faceta un poco más humana, yo sinceramente también me estaba cansando de ese aspecto xD PUES TOMA MODO AURA-TOTAL :D DIsfruta bro owo_

 **Neku12345** \- _Pues quédate, porque aún queda mucha Jinx que mostrar o3o No se porque, pero sabía que te gustaría el RedxLux xDDD_

 **WhiteBlade Zero** _\- Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo hermano o3o y yo creo que todos estaban impacientes del nuevo modo de Raiko, así que disfruta el capitulo y luego me cuentas tío owo_

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 6: Luz contra Oscuridad: Raiko vs. Sirius -**

Oscuridad. Creo que ese sería el nombre adecuado para describir a este usuario frente a mí. Sentía mi cuerpo paralizado, como si varias manos me sujetaran fuertemente y me impidieran moverme. ¿Realmente este tipo era capaz de crear tal efecto en mí? Por inercia, di un paso hacia atrás, cosa que pareció hacer cambiar el rostro a Sirius.

—Por lo que veo, me hice ilusiones para nada. —espetó para luego cerrar los ojos con un semblante serio para, cuando los volvió a abrir, sus ojos volvían a ser normales. —¿De verdad tu eres Raiko Kamui? ¿El Entrenador que derrotó a Akuma hace un par de años?

Su mirada parecía decepcionada, pero creo que eso me hizo volver un poco en mí y poder moverme un poco más tranquilo y libre de aquella presión. Su mirada no dejaba de estar clavada en mí como si esperase algo, pero, después de haber visto esos ojos… sinceramente no sabía que podía estar maquinando.

Con la cabeza un poco más fría, miré al resto de reclutas que aún tenían Pokéballs en sus manos, listos para cualquier movimiento en falso que pudiera hacer. La habitación era una especie de balsa que flotaba con una máquina al fondo de esta, la cual estaba conectada a los canales de agua. Podría suponer que todo esto sería la principal fuente de contaminación de los canales de Reborn.

—Así que… —comencé mientras mis ojos se escondían tras la sombra de mi flequillo. —Eres tú y tu equipo quienes están sumiendo a esta ciudad en la decadencia, ¿no es así?

Esta aclaración pareció despertar cierto interés en Sirius, pues una sonrisa desafiadora se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus ojos se tornaban nuevamente negros total, solo que esta vez no quise echarme atrás, sino que más bien contesté a su desafío activando mi Ojo-Aura.

—Si… Si, ¡SI! —comenzó a gritar con euforia al verme dispuesto a desafiarlo. —¡Este si es el verdadero Raiko Kamui del que me hablaron! —espetó convirtiendo su sonrisa desafiante en una sonrisa totalmente maligna y demoníaca.

Sin decir nada más, revelé mis ojos al natural, creando incluso chispa en mi Ojo-Aura, haciendo que este brillara con intensidad. Mi ceño fruncido y mi Pokéball en mano ya me daban un pequeño adelanto de lo que estaba por venir. Devolviendo a Lucario a su Pokéball y saltando sobre la valla de seguridad de la plataforma en la que me encontraba, caí a unos metros de Sirius, con terreno por delante donde daría comienzo nuestra batalla. Antes de eso, miré a los reclutas y pude sentir como ellos sintieron esa presión que mi Ojo-Aura generaba, puesto que noté sus piernas flaquear y sus manos temblar.

—Vas a dejar en paz a esta ciudad, Sirius. —ordené, ganándome una fruncida de ceño por parte de mi enemigo, pero sin perder esa sonrisa desafiante que mostraba sin presión alguna.

—Eso dependerá de ti, amigo Raiko. —contestó revelando en su mano bajo la capa su Pokéball. —Pero sólo con esto, ya te darás cuenta de que mi objetivo… vendrá a mí de manera voluntaria.

Al momento, ambos lanzamos al terreno de batalla nuestras Pokéballs, materializando a los dos Pokémon que darían entrada a una ardua batalla. Por mi parte, fue Pikachu el elegido, el cual portaba una mejora que Nazuna consiguió para él en nuestros viajes; hablo del Pañuelo Trueno: un pañuelo que aumentaba las estadísticas de los movimientos eléctricos, así como hacer a Pikachu un poco más veloz. Y por el lado de Sirius, se materializó un Pokémon que no me traía recuerdos precisamente bonitos. Dusknoir se materializó en el terreno, generando su habilidad natural… Presión.

—¡Pikachu, Campo Eléctrico! —ordené lo antes posible.

Pikachu comenzó a generar una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus mofletes para luego, similar a un ataque Chispazo, esparcir esta electricidad por el terreno, creando una cúpula que recubría a ambos Pokémon. Sirius miró con algo de impresión.

—Según tenía entendido, los Pikachus corrientes no son capaces de aprender este movimiento salvo que nacieran con dicho ataque. —espetó Sirius sin borrar su sonrisa de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—He entrenado a Pikachu con movimientos que no son ordinarios en su especie. —respondí mientras adoptaba su misma sonrisa de lado. —Pero he de agradecer a Wattson, el líder de Hoenn, y a su Manectric, por haberle enseñado a Pikachu este movimiento.

—Interesante. —espetó sin perder superioridad en su sonrisa. —Veamos qué haces ahora entonces. Dusknoir, usa Puño Sombra.

Dusknoir es de por si un Pokémon lento por naturaleza, pero he de reconocer que el de Sirius se movía a ritmo bastante acelerado. Con su puño envuelto entre tinieblas, arremetió fuertemente contra Pikachu, pero, paradójicamente, atravesándolo, lo cual llamó la atención de Sirius.

—El pañuelo que Pikachu lleva… también lo vuelve más rápido cuando el terreno emite electricidad de por sí. —comenté frunciendo el ceño, pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro. —¡Cola Férrea!

Al momento, Pikachu, como si un holograma se tratase, apareció a la espalda de Dusknoir con su cola totalmente envuelta en acero, logrando arremeter un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de este, mandando al Pokémon fantasma a gran distancia, pero no lo suficientemente debilitado como para darle la victoria a Pikachu.

—Oh. —espetó Sirius por lo bajo mientras veía como Dusknoir se levantaba a duras penas, pero aun pudiendo luchar. —Así que tu Pikachu es tu carta de presentación hacia mí, ¿no es así? —preguntó para luego volver a sonreír. —Bien, en ese caso, siento decirte que he ganado este asalto. Dusknoir, Espacio Raro.

Al momento, el ojo de Dusknoir se cubrió de un fantasmal celeste, para luego iluminar del mismo tono sus enormes manos, las cuales alzó hacia el techo. Al momento, el campo electromagnético que Pikachu había creado fue rodeado por una cuadrícula de diferentes tonos de azul, el cual pareció hacerle presión a Pikachu, pues comenzó a moverse muy lento.

—Ya veo. —espeté para mí mismo. —Así que esa es tu estrategia. Sabiendo que los Pokémon veloces son una molestia para tu Dusknoir, creas con él el Espacio Raro para invertir dichas estadísticas y volver a tu Pokémon el más rápido.

—Correcto. —respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía de lado nuevamente. —E incluso me permite crear una nueva estrategia a partir de este movimiento. Dusknoir… usa Pantalla Luz.

Al momento, colocando sus manos a modo de bloqueo, Dusknoir creó una barrera de tonos lumínicos que poco a poco se disipó, pero tanto Pikachu como yo sabíamos lo que significaba. En un simple turno, Dusknoir había contrarrestado a Pikachu en todas sus posibilidades, tanto físicas como especiales.

—Pikachu, regresa. —ordené devolviendo a mi primer Pokémon a su respectiva Pokéball… pero algo que pareció descolocar a Sirius, fue el hecho de que, al Pikachu regresar, no pude evitar sonreír. —Es una buena estrategia para negar a mi equipo en general. Veo que te informaron bien.

—Es triste admitirlo, pero sí. —espetó, esta vez con un rostro algo más inexpresivo, pero pude notar cierta confusión en él, como queriendo adivinar mi siguiente movimiento. —Por eso preparé a Dusknoir para ser el único capaz de detener a tu equipo al completo.

—No sé si eres consciente de que… acabas de darme la victoria en este primer asalto.

Al momento, una Pokéball fue lanzada al terreno de batalla por mi parte, liberando mi carta del triunfo ante esa barrera inexpugnable. He de admitir que me parecía algo triste tener que usar a uno de mis mejores Pokémon con una táctica tan poco ortodoxa, pero no quedaba otra. Al momento, Umbreon se materializó en el terreno de batalla generando un aura distinta que fue captada por Sirius, pues su rostro comenzó a revelar esa inseguridad que vi cuando me vio sonreír.

—Así que Umbreon, ¿no es así? —analizó antes de volver a tomar un ámbito de superioridad. —Y dime, ¿qué clase de estrategia eres capaz de generar con un Pokémon que entrenaste a base de velocidad y ataque especial?

—Umbreon, usa Tóxico.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron al momento, pues era la primera vez que Umbreon usaba un movimiento así en combate. Al momento, Umbreon lanzó una especie de bomba de fango por su boca que impactó de lleno a Dusknoir, dejando a este gravemente envenenado.

La idea era simple. Sabía que no podría hacer que Dusknoir fuera más lento que mis Pokémon mientras el Espacio Raro y la Pantalla Luz continuaran activas, por lo que debía hacer que Umbreon aguantase cualquier acometida en lo que el veneno siguiera haciendo efecto en él.

—Una mente prodigiosa, desde luego. —murmuró Sirius llamando mi atención, pero más lo hizo el hecho de que aún continuase alardeando de fanfarronería. —Veamos que tienes pensado, porque después de todo, solo has envenenado a mi Pokémon. ¡Dusknoir, usa Giro Bola!

Al momento, el Pokémon de un solo ojo comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo mientras algunos reflejos plateados lo envolvían en un aura de energía metálica, para luego este lanzarse sobre Umbreon, sin embargo…

—Nunca dije que fuera lo único que Umbreon aprendió. —espeté a sorpresa del de cabello moreno. —¡Umbreon, Protección!

Y como si fuera instantáneo, Umbreon creó una cúpula de aura azul que lo recubrió por completo, bloqueando el Giro Bola y mandando a Dusknoir lejos bastante debilitado ya por el veneno. Pude ver como Sirius apretaba sus dientes, pues en cosa de tres turnos, su defensa perfecta había caído como si nada, pero, aun así, pocos segundos después, marcó una sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro.

—Este combate será interesante. —dijo mientras alzaba su mano hacia mí. —¡Mismodestino!

Dusknoir dejó salir una sombra rápida que alcanzó a Umbreon para, tras dicho movimiento, caer al suelo K.O., pero el resultado de dicho movimiento era que Umbreon caería poco después, así que antes de eso, debía dejar igualdad total en este combate.

—¡Umbreon, usa Deseo!

Al momento, Umbreon iluminó sus ojos de un celeste brillante, para, tras una especie de efecto gota de agua, ampliar su aura por unos instantes, y tras eso regresar a la normalidad, para luego caer también derrotado. Sirius me miró con gran interés, puesto que había sabido mantener la calma en dicho momento y había sido capaz de dar la vuelta a la situación.

Devolví a Umbreon lo antes posible para volver a liberar a Pikachu. Tras hacerlo, el aura que Umbreon había emitido antes, llegó a Pikachu, transformándose en una curación dejando a mi Pokémon eléctrico como nuevo. Sirius me miró esta vez como quien veía un nuevo reto alzarse ante él, sin embargo, yo aun lo miraba como alguien a quien debía detener para poder ayudar lo más que pudiera.

—El Héroe de Acero, Raiko Kamui. —murmuró mientras volvía nuevamente sus ojos a negro. —¡Eres un digno oponente, prepárate Kamui!

—¡Cuando quieras! —contesté mientras notaba que mi Ojo-Aura acumulaba más aura aún.

Esta batalla no había hecho más que empezar.

 **Nazuna**

 _Había ya pasado un buen rato desde que Raiko se había ido a la ciudad. Yo sabía que él sabe cuidarse sólo, pero no podía evitarlo. Mi mirada se encontraba perdida en la taza de té que Lux me había preparado, pero no tardó en viajar por la habitación. Red y Green, junto a Lux y Blue, estaban observando un mapa de la ciudad, supongo que para ver las posibles entradas al Castillo Reborn. Ruby y Sapphire estaban discutiendo como ya era costumbre en ellos, y Emerald, Lulu y Poppy jugaban con el Mr. Mime de Emerald. Sonreía sin darme cuenta, pues, aunque había sido poco el tiempo que llevábamos aquí, rápidamente nos habíamos acostumbrado a este ambiente familiar._

— _¿Quieres más té Nazuna? —preguntó Lux despertándome de mi trance. —¿Estás bien?_

— _¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, estoy bien. —contesté algo torpe. —Es solo que me preocupa la situación de la ciudad._

— _Entonces estamos igual. —comentó mientras se sentaba a mi lado. —¿Sabes? Aunque aún no hayamos hecho nada, estoy emocionada por saber que la ciudad puede salvarse. Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que se pudo ver esta ciudad tranquila y sin coacción._

— _Debió ser horrible para vosotras el saber que vuestra casa fue tomada por alguien que considerabais un amigo. —comenté mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa._

— _Bueno, no recuerdo ni su rostro ni su nombre. —comentó Lux mientras miraba hacia sus rodillas. —Pero el ver que Jinx cambió tanto por su culpa me hizo odiarlo con todo mi corazón. —el rostro de Lux quedó mostrando una expresión de melancolía, pero a su vez también de nostalgia. —Hubiera deseado ser consciente en ese entonces de lo que sucedía para poder pararlo yo misma… y evitar que Jinx sufriera un trauma así._

 _No sé si fue por inconsciencia o no, pero tenía claro que no me gustaba ver a Lux y a las demás así. Levantando la mirada un poco, pude ver que Lulu, Emerald y Poppy la miraban un poco preocupados, pero todas esas inseguridades, inquietudes, miedos y demás, parecieron desaparecer cuando la cogí de la mano. He de decir que soné un poco como mi chico, pero el habernos criado juntos también hizo que adoptara parte de su personalidad… así que hablé con una sonrisa._

— _Lo detendremos._

 _Lux pareció estar así más tranquila, y eso me alegraba, pero todo este momento fue interrumpido cuando un fuerte sonido y temblor comenzó a sacudir el sitio. No se podía decir que fuera un terremoto, sino una especie de onda que se levantaba como un tornado. Al momento, mi mirada se centró en el ventanal que daba hacia la frontera del distrito y junto a todos poder contemplar aquella imagen: un rayo de luz disparado hacia el techo de Reborn._

— _¡¿Qu-Qué es eso?! —preguntó Poppy impresionada por dicho poder._

 _Me quedé parada por unos instantes asombrada por aquel poder, pero, para mi desgracia, esto ya lo había vivido muchos años atrás. Corriendo lo más rápido que pude, cogí mi chaqueta y corrí hacia la frontera con intención de encontrar el origen de este poder._

— _¡Nazuna! —me llamó Red mientras me cogía buscando explicaciones, pero mi respuesta fue clara incluso sin decir nada, puesto que sus ojos se abrieron al tope al verme al borde de la desesperación._

— _¡No hay tiempo Red! ¡Esa luz es de Raiko!_

* * *

Fue al mismo tiempo que Pikachu y Seviper cayeron totalmente K.O., pero aun así el combate debía proseguir. Ambos regresamos nuestros Pokémon a sus respectivas Pokéballs, para tras ello liberar a nuestros siguientes Pokémon. Serperior y Salamence quedaron en el terreno de batalla preparados para el próximo asalto.

—He de decir que estoy sorprendido, amigo Raiko. —comentó nuevamente con ese aire de superioridad. —Hasta ahora, nunca había enfrentado a alguien que me supusiera un reto tan grande como lo estás siendo tú.

Mi rostro no mostraba semblante alguno, puesto que, por un lado, comprendía la sensación de encontrar un contrincante que realmente signifique el ser un desafío para alguien, pero por otro lado, esa idea no quitaba el hecho de que él era la principal causa de la decadencia de Reborn, por lo que debía pararlo a como fuera lugar, pero era extraño; tan solo cuando Umbreon pudo ganarle a su Dusknoir fue la única vez que pude ver a Sirius sorprendido en nuestro combate… algo iba mal.

—¿Qué estás planeando Sirius? —pregunté sin dejar de fruncir mi ceño. —A simple vista, se nota que tus Pokémon son más de lo que muestras. —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro, algo que me preocupó.

—No esperaba menos de tu visión, amigo Raiko. —alardeó Sirius tomando un semblante que me dejó frío: una sonrisa llena de calma de despreocupación, pero a su vez de completa superioridad… ¿qué estaba tramando? —Pero creo que deberías preocuparte más en tu combate que en lo que muestre o no. Salamence, usa Lanzallamas.

La boca de Salamence se recubrió de llamas para disparar un potente rayo de llamas, mas mi Serperior no era un Pokémon lento ni mucho menos. Gracias a su cuerpo flexible, pudo zafarse del movimiento con facilidad. Era mi turno.

—¡Serperior, Lluevehojas! —ordené.

Moviendo su cola en forma de tornado, comenzó a disparar una tormenta de hojas, las cuales arremetieron fuertemente contra el Pokémon dragón, pero sin ser del todo eficaz, puesto que no pareció ni hacerle cosquillas.

—Danza Dragón. —contestó de vuelta Sirius sin casi inmutarse.

Un fluido rojo comenzó a generarse a partir de Salamence, haciendo que este recorriera su cuerpo al completo como si los neutrones de un átomo se tratasen. Tras unos instantes, el fluido se desvaneció, dejando a un Salamence que se veía más fuerte de lo que ya era.

—¡Lluevehojas otra vez!

La táctica era simple y la misma que quise usar contra Jinx: aprovechar la habilidad Respondón de Serperior para así poder elevar las estadísticas en lugar de bajarlas por el movimiento Lluevehojas, pero, contando con el Danza Dragón de Salamence, sería duro aguantar sus golpes.

El Lluevehojas golpeó nuevamente sobre Salamence, cosa que ya me dio a ver que Sirius no quería siquiera responder ante mi Serperior, cosa que me hizo apretar los dientes… maldita sea, ¿qué estabas tramando maldito?

—Tu táctica es compleja y a la vez simple, amigo Raiko. —habló con tranquilidad. —Aprovechar de la habilidad para poder hacer frente a mi Salamence, pero a la larga, ¿qué movimiento puede usar tu Serperior para poder dejar fuera de combate a mi Salamence? —entonces sonreí desafiadoramente, pues ya veía que lo suyo era desconocimiento. —Acabemos con esto. ¡Salamence, usa Carga Draco!

Al momento, Salamence comenzó a recubrirse de un aura morada frente a él, como la onda de un meteorito al caer, dirigiéndose hacia mi Serperior, el cual estaba listo para resistir el golpe… al igual que yo.

—¡Poder Oculto!

El rostro de Sirius cambió en cosa de segundos, al momento de que pequeñas esferas luminosas rodearan el cuerpo de mi Pokémon y, tras unos instantes de canalización, se volvieran estalactitas congeladas… pues el Poder Oculto de mi Serperior se basaba en tipo Hielo.

Las estalactitas impactaron contra el Pokémon dragón, literalmente, congelando partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que este cayera duramente contra el suelo quedando K.O. al momento. Sirius regresó a su Pokémon. Esta vez su rostro ya no tenía esa superioridad característica que siempre portaba, por lo que tendría que suponer que la situación se ponía seria, tanto para él, como para mí.

 **Jinx**

 _Corría distrito arriba para llegar al lugar donde Jack había sentido la presencia de Sirius, puesto que, si había hecho movimiento, debía anticiparme cuanto antes para evitar que otra tragedia sucediera. Me seguían Tunnel, Aquila y Zack, ya que el resto debían de quedarse en la sala de reuniones, puesto que, aunque suene como pensamiento egocéntrico, el que yo no estuviera, aumentaba el riesgo de que, en una redada, muchos de los otros líderes cayeran, como fue entonces el caso de Luna._

— _Dónde estás, maldita sea. —espeté a modo de susurro._

— _Según la información de Jack, el edificio está bastante lejos aún, en el Distrito Peridot. —informó Tunnel, mientras de adecuaba a mi zancada para correr a mi lado._

— _¿Por qué querría Sirius actuar ahora? —preguntó Zack, un poco más rezagado que nosotros. —Aún faltan dos días para esa fiesta, ¿por qué querría adelantar sus planes entonces?_

 _Zack tenía mucha razón, no veía lógico el hecho de que, lo que podía conseguir en la fiesta de manera fácil sin exponerse, la quisiera acelerar por simple capricho, debía haber algo más, debía pensar._

 _Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Pero no una, sino dos fuentes de auras chocas de manera salvaje entre ellas. Me frené en seco para apreciar como el chocar de esas fuentes de aura provocaban un gran temblor en la ciudad… y, de la nada, una gran fuente de luz azul clara salió disparada al techo de la ciudad. Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, como expresión de que no podía creer que esa colisión formara dicho fenómeno._

 _Zack, Tunnel y Aquila miraban aterrados, pues ese poder era similar al enfrentamiento entre Dialga y Palkia, ya que se sentía como si el espacio se distorsionara debido a esa colisión. No aguanté más, así que me dispuse a adelantarme tras activar mi Ojo-Aura, dejando atrás a mis compañeros, los cuales, al verme acelerar el paso, trataron de seguirme, pero a ritmo más lento… en esos momentos tan solo pude decir…_

— _No hagas estupideces, Kamui._

* * *

Serperior golpeó su Lluevehojas nuevamente, esta vez siendo lo suficiente como para tumbar a su Walrein, al cual Sirius devolvió a su Pokéball con un rostro serio que incluso podría admitir que imponía más que sus tempranos ojos negros. Serperior aguantaba a duras penas, pues este había sido ya el tercer asalto que ganaba, debilitando a su Salamence, a su Metagross, y ahora a su Walrein, lo que me dejaba con una ventaja sobre él tres Pokémon más… pero había algo que me dejaba inquieto, y era el hecho de que no había entrado en desesperación.

—Por lo que veo, te había subestimado, amigo Raiko. —espetó sonriendo sin más, lo cual me alertó que esto había sido planeado desde un principio. —No pensé que tus Pokémon serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar tantos turnos ante mí. Supongo que no tengo otra que tomármelo en serio, ¿cierto?

Su mano pareció moverse lentamente, lanzando la que fue su última Pokéball, materializando al último de su equipo, pero al más imponente de todos… Absol. Al principio parecía que era un Absol común, pero, al ver su mirada, me percaté de que no era corriente… sus ojos rojos eran más brillantes de lo normal, miraban fijamente a Serperior, pareciendo que estaba preparando un futuro aterrador para él, incluso haciendo que mi Pokémon lo sintiera, pues, al notar su mirada, este se tensó y tomó posición defensiva.

—Presión… —pronuncié inconscientemente al notar toda esta presión que estaba generando… pero. —Es totalmente distinta a todas.

—Correcto, amigo Raiko. —contestó Sirius volviendo a su rostro de superioridad. —Este Absol no es como el resto de los de su especie. ¿Conoces las leyendas que hay con Absol, amigo Raiko?

—Anuncian la desgracia, ¿cierto? —contesté mientras mi ceño se fruncía aún más y una gota de sudor recorría mi frente debido a los nervios.

—Correcto. —afirmó mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban al momento y volvían a ser negros total. —Este Absol es por quien esa leyenda comenzó a esparcirse… por eso su habilidad es aún más completa que la de cualquier Pokémon y genera esta presión tan abrumadora.

—Pero, ¿realmente crees que aun siendo el primero de los Absol que despertó esa leyenda va a poder con mis cuatro Pokémon? —pregunté, tratando de tomar compostura al momento.

—Déjame corregirte algo, amigo Raiko. —comentó mi enemigo, mas fue acompañado por el hecho de que Serperior cayera totalmente inconsciente al suelo, pero más me sorprendió que lo hizo con un corte limpio que recorría su espalda al completo. —"Tres".

Sentí como si el flujo de mi sangre se hubiera detenido. Mi rostro se sentía pálido al igual que mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar. ¿En qué momento se había movido? Con la mano algo temblorosa, devolví a Serperior a su Pokéball, pero no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos rojos que me miraban sin inmutarse, pero generando una presión similar a cuando me paré frente a Akuma por primera vez.

El ciclo se repitió con Flygon y Charizard, no podía creer que ese Pokémon no pudiera ser contrarrestado de ninguna manera. Cada vez me costaba más y más respirar, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para mi debido a la mirada de ese Absol. Entonces algo ocurrió.

—Esto… lo he vivido antes…

—Justo lo que quería. —comentó Sirius. —Verás, amigo Raiko. El motivo por el que estoy aquí es simplemente que sentí esa aura tuya. —comenzó. —Mis informantes me comunicaron que había gente nueva en Reborn, así que no pude evitar interesarme en ustedes.

—¿Eh? —espeté redirigiendo mi mirada hacia el moreno de ojos negros. —¿Qué… quieres decir?

—Sé que estáis aquí por la "misión" que os encomendó Arceus. —reveló. —Pero también sé que Arceus no os ha revelado todos los detalles de esa "misión". Mi propósito es simple: despertar una fuerza lo suficientemente grande como para sumir el planeta entero en la Oscuridad Total… y Arceus sabe de ello. Por eso estáis aquí.

Cada palabra se sentía como una espina helada clavándose dentro de mí. ¿Era tan dura esta realidad? Debía ser un truco, pero a su vez, algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba siendo sincero.

—¿Y qué ganas sumiendo el mundo en la oscuridad? —pregunté. —¿Acaso eso te permite seguir viviendo?

—Como imaginé, tus límites te aíslan de la realidad. —esas palabras me dejaron frío. —Ambos somos portadores de aura, Raiko. Pero dentro de esa Aura, existen dos deribantes que todo el mundo conoce, ya que fueron los pilares oníricos de este universo.

—Luz… y Oscuridad…

—Correcto. Bien, pues el tema es sencillo: tú eres Luz y yo soy Oscuridad. —reveló mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. —Y mi objetivo es despertar a la diosa que Arceus creó para soportar la oscuridad del mundo.

—Hablas de…—en ese momento comprendí todo lo anterior a la batalla. —Serah…

—Veo que conoces su nombre.

Unos pasos comenzaron a sonar en la sala, creando eco en la sala que solo eran acompañados por el agua contaminada fluyendo. Al momento de mirar por encima de mi hombro, ahí estaba ella… mi cuerpo se paralizó al instante, ya que era la segunda vez que veía ese rostro, pero sentía como que había estado observando durante todo este tiempo.

Era esa chica de pelo blanco que me guio hasta aquí.

—Tú… —murmuré casi sin articular palabras. No os miento, realmente estaba asustado.

Como si de un espejismo se tratase, prosiguió su caminar, llegando incluso a atravesándome, para luego pararse en mitad de la sala, entre Sirius y yo… pero alzando su mirada por encima de su hombro… consiguiendo que mi garganta ahogara un grito.

Sus ojos desprendían un fluido visible similar al aura, pero este era aún más potente, de un color rojo sangriento. Fue entonces cuando mi cabeza comenzó a mostrarme miles de imágenes que comenzaron a perturbarme: sangre, dolor, muertes… sufrimiento…

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó Sirius nuevamente con aires de superioridad. —Ella aún no puede utilizar su cuerpo debido a que han pasado millones de años, por lo que le daré un recipiente aún mejor.

—Qué quieres decir, maldito.

Fue entonces cuando escuché la respuesta de sus labios. Una respuesta que hizo estremecer cada palmo de mi cuerpo, pero a su vez, se llenó de rabia y odio hacia él. Quería pararle en ese mismo instante, pero después de presenciar ese poder sabía que no podía… pero esa respuesta que me había dado… me hizo sentir como si unas cadenas, de tanto soportar…

Se rompieran.

— **Le daré el cuerpo de Lux como recipiente.**

Fue entonces cuando mi visto se volvió a negro.

 **Jinx**

 _Adelantándome al resto, por fin llegué a la entrada de la Fábrica Blacksteam, lugar de donde provenía esa potente luz. Desde lo lejos, ya se veía como la gente se alejaba lo más posible del lugar por miedo, pero no fue mi caso. Aprovechando algunas cajas cerca de los edificios cercanos, pude optar a los tejados, para así ver que la entrada de la azotea estaba totalmente bañada en esa luz._

— _Maldición. —escupí, para luego dar un brinco para, aprovechando los salientes del edificio, llegar nuevamente a la calzada sin mucho problema._

 _Corrí nuevamente hacia la entrada principal, pero, para mi mala suerte, estaba bloqueada, y mis Pokémon de tipo Acero no podrían con esa puerta, pues parecía haber sido construida específicamente para detenerme, mas me sorprendí cuando escuché mi nombre._

— _¡Jinx! ¡Aléjate! —pidió. Me giré para encontrarme con Tunnel seguido por Zack y Aquila, junto al Golem del primero. —¡Golem, Onda Certera!_

 _El Pokémon roca comenzó a acumular una espera compacta en su boca para luego liberarla en dirección de la entrada, destrozando la barrera que impedía su acceso. De pronto, como si fuera cosa premeditada, varios reclutas del Equipo Meteor salieron a nuestro encuentro con Golbats y Skuntanks, pero fueron neutralizados rápidos por Wigglytuff, uno de los mejores Pokémon de Aquila._

— _Gracias chicos. —agradecí, pero tan pronto como me giré para mirarlos, pude ver que algunos reclutas más habían llegado, forzando a Zack a luchar._

— _¡Seguid vosotros, ahora os alcanzaré! —espetó con una sonrisa desafiadora. Sabía que eso no era suficiente para capturar a Zack, así que asentí y, seguida por Tunnel y Aquila, accedimos a las instalaciones._

 _Corrimos por todos los pasillos, subiendo escaleras, eliminando a algunos reclutas por el camino, pero por fin llegamos a la planta alta. Aquella planta se sentía inestable, como si el espacio se estuviera distorsionando por momentos; estaba claro de que aquellas dos fuerzas de aura estaban en constante choque. En la entrada, varios reclutas salieron a nuestro encuentro, mas rápido los apartamos._

— _¡Apartaos, escoria! —grité mientras los golpeaba lo suficientemente rápido como para dejarlos inconscientes en el acto. De pronto, un par de ellos vinieron también, pero fue una extraña sensación, puesto que, en vez de tratar ir a por nosotros, estos salieron corriendo. —Pero… ¿por qué? —me pregunté._

— _Jinx, la luz proviene de esa sala. —avisó Tunnel, así que, sin pensarlo, proseguimos._

 _La sala era bastante amplia, pero la hacía parecer pequeña el hecho de que una enorme esfera de luz blanca estuviera colisionando contra otra esfera negra, creando ondas que distorsionaban el espacio cerca de esta. Tunnel y Aquila parecían impresionados por la colisión de estas fuerzas… pero en mi caso, no fue lo que más impresionó._

 _Ambas esferas se separaron, para luego desvanecerse como si humo fuera. Entonces fue cuando pude ver a ambos usuarios: de frente y junto a Sirius, el cual mostraba una cara de impresión, pero a la vez de satisfacción, una chica de pelo blanco largo, ojos de un gris inerte, vestida solo con una túnica blanca… pero de espaldas, fue lo que realmente me aterró… él no era el Raiko Kamui de siempre. Ahora tenía una presencia notoria, radiaba aura por todo su cuerpo, su implante estaba abollado como si hubiera recibido fuertes golpes en él, y sus ojos… eran totalmente blancos, irradiando aura en forma de pequeños relámpagos._

— _Así que eso es lo que tenías bajo la manga, ¿eh? —comentó Sirius mientras sonreía más y más. Tan solo pude mirar a Raiko con algo de miedo, puesto que era algo que no pensaba que él portaría._

— _Jinx, ¿qué le pasa al Chico-Aura? —preguntó Tunnel, al igual que yo, sin despegar la irada de la escena._

— _Ha despertado… el modo "_ _ **Aura-Total**_ _"_

 _El modo Aura-Total. Un hiperestado en el que un usuario de aura entra al romper los límites que su temor le impone para no perder el control de sus actos y de su poder. Tan solo había sabido de él en libros antiguos, pero jamás había presenciado dicho poder con mis propios ojos._

— _Oh, mi querida Jinx. —habló Sirius percatándose de mi presencia, por lo que tomé posición en seguida._

— _¡¿Qué le has hecho a Kamui?! —grité muy enojada, notando como mi sangre hervía._

— _Absolutamente nada. —habló, provocándome algo de confusión. —Él entró en ese modo por cuenta propia. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando tienes a la famosa "Portadora de la Oscuridad" frente a ti._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al completo, mi vista tembló, y mis ojos se abrieron al máximo ante dicha afirmación. ¿Cómo era posible? Esa chica no podía ser la Pecadora, ya que ni siquiera tenía presencia humana, su cuerpo parecía estar compuesto totalmente por aura oscura, pero carecía del poder que relataban los libros._

— _¡_ _ **No PeRmItIrÉ**_ _…!_

 _Esa voz… era de Kamui, pero parecía generada por ecos de su misma aura, como si estuviera gritando dentro de su hiperestado. Mi mirada se desvió hacia el portador de ese lamento, para darme cuenta de que había comenzado a emanar más aura de la normal, incluso quedando en posición similar a un lobo._

— _Kamui… —murmuré, sintiendo algo de temor por lo que podría pasar… pero entonces lo entendí todo._

— _¡_ _ **No PeRmItIrÉ qUe UsEs A lUx**_ _!_

 _Él había roto su propia limitación porque sentía que no podía hacer nada para proteger a mi hermana. Esa situación de impotencia extrema le había llevado a esto a nivel máximo. Cargado de aura, se impulsó contra el rastro de la Pecadora, mas esta solo necesitó una mano para detener la embestida; sin embargo, la embestida fue tal, que toda la fachada del edificio tras la Pecadora comenzó a derrumbarse, saliendo volando contra la frontera que separaba el distrito y dejando a la vista el interior de la fábrica. Fue un gran estruendo, así como una gran masa de humo la que se levantó._

 _Tras disiparse este, mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, ya que la Pecadora parecía ni haberse inmutado del impacto, puesto que con su mano había detenido el puño de Kamui; tan solo parecía haberse desplazado unos pocos metros, dejando un rastro desgastado en el suelo, el cual, mientras mantenía al Chico-Aura, observaba con detenimiento._

— _Curioso. —habló. —Es la primera vez que alguien consigue que tenga que emplear un poco más de poder para defenderme. —su mirada se dirigió hacia los ojos de quien sostenía, el cual lucía un rostro molesto, rozando el odio. —Eres un ser interesante, Raiko Kamui… espero poder enfrentarte una vez consiga un recipiente donde albergar todo mi poder._

 _Lo que vi a continuación, sin duda me dejó helada, puesto que, a una velocidad incluso imperceptible para mí, convirtió en agarre su bloqueo, para luego atraer y golpear el pecho de Kamui con su codo, dejándolo por un momento sostenido en pleno aire; fue entonces que, de una patada, mandó, a la velocidad de una bala, al de Zelkova contra la pared, rompiendo esta… y haciendo que dejáramos de sentir el aura de Raiko._

— _Esto es solo una pequeña muestra. —habló Sirius mientras yo saltaba de la plataforma al suelo de la sala, para poder apreciar que Kamui se encontraba inconsciente entre los escombros. Mi mirada volvió a viajar hacia Sirius, el cual sonreía satisfecho. —Lo mejor aún está por llegar… querida Jinx._

 _Y como si vapor fueran, se desvanecieron como la arena que es movida por el viento, dejando un pequeño rastro de oscuridad en la sala. Estaba claro que la leyenda que siempre tomé como una fantasía de Sirius, podía ser más preocupante de lo que podía imaginar._

* * *

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo. ¿Estaba muerto? No, no podía. Sentía dolor y podía oler el olor de tierra mojada a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, y, al repasar mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que mi vestimenta estaba toda hecha un desastre: muchos cortes en mi chaqueta, mis pantalones algunas partes estaban desgarradas, y ni mencionar las manchas de sangre que me "adornaban". Pero algo de lo que me percaté, es que tenía un vendaje bastante fuerte en el torso, de lo cual fue acompañado de la voz de alguien que conocía.

—Por fin despertaste. —dijo.

Alcé la vista encontrándome a cierta chica de colas largas rojas mirando al frente, con la mirada algo perdida. Seguí su mirada para encontrar que al parecer no estaba sola, sino acompañada de tres individuos más, los cuales observaban los restos de una parte del edificio, como si parte de la fábrica se hubiera desmoronado dejando una imagen de la ciudad sumergida en la lluvia que había empezado.

—Has sido tú la que me ha curado, ¿no? —pregunté cerrando los ojos.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, ya que te has metido en esto por mi culpa. —dijo, sonando algo insensibilizada.

—Bueno, no tenía más remedio.

Fue entonces que me percaté de nuestra posición: al parecer había estado reposando en su regazo todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, pero ni me molesté en moverme, ya que, por los dolores, me era imposible. Mi rostro se tornó un poco preocupado, y creo que eso llamó un poco la atención de Jinx.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado? —preguntó un poco intrigada mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sólo ciertas partes. —espeté volviendo a abrir los ojos. —Sé que estaba combatiendo contra Sirius, apareció esa chica de pelo blanco… y de la nada mi vista se fue a negro.

—Ya veo. —respondió secamente. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo antes de que dejaras de ver nada? —preguntó, esta vez girando su rostro hacia mí.

Por unos segundos me mantuve en silencio, pero el mantenerme así no me ayudaría a saber nada de lo que estaba por venir, así que no dude y dirigí mi mirada a su rostro, con el ceño algo fruncido, cosa que pareció calmar un poco la mirada de molestia de la pelirroja.

—¿Realmente… Sirius quiere usar a tu hermana como recipiente?

Ninguno dijo nada, pero sé que los otros tres que estaban en la sala había oído mi pregunta, pues se voltearon a mirar. El flequillo de Jinx tapó su mirada, mientras que su rostro me reflejaba mucha tristeza y preocupación, pero a la vez enojo y resentimiento.

—Ella era la Portadora de la Oscuridad. —espeté levantando la mirada hacia la zona del suelo que yacía con una especie de quemadura extraña. —Desde pequeños, Sirius siempre sintió una atracción hacia lo mitológico, pero no hacia lo que todo el mundo conoce del mundo Pokémon, sino una rama aún más oscura que esa. Ella es su principal atracción.

—Y para despertarla de su cámara, necesita el cuerpo de una chica que sirva como recipiente para contener a la Pecadora. —me adelante. —Conozco la historia.

Fue entonces cuando, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pude pasar a sentarme. Jinx me miraba con algo de sorpresa, pero no era para menos; aún sentía las heridas que me había propinado en batalla.

—Por lo que veo ya estas mejor. —comentó Jinx, pasando a levantarse y mirar a la zona devastada del edificio. —Ahor sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos, ¿no?

—Sí… —suspiré algo pesado, pero enseguida quise que la conversación tomara otro rumbo. —Oye Jinx.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Nos has tratado de manera despectiva… porque no quieres involucrarnos en esta lucha?

Nuevamente la lluvia fue lo único que se pudo escuchar en la sala. Desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a pensar que eso fuera lo que Jinx estaba haciendo con nosotros; tratarnos de manera despectiva para que no nos involucráramos en todo este asunto de Reborn. Jinx inclinó todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia su pierna derecha, mientras que llevaba sus manos atrás, pero sin perder la mirada de los escombros de la fachada.

—Conozco tu historia… Raiko. —mencionó, sorprendiéndome un poco por el hecho de que era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, así que mi mirada fue dirigida hacia ella. —Sé todo lo que pasasteis en el pasado, así como la manera en la que perdiste el brazo… sé que no fue fácil para ti, ni para los tuyos.

—Pero esa no es razón para que nos quedemos fuera de esto. —respondí, tomando un tono más serio y simulando la mirada de Jinx. —Aunque mi pasado haya sido difícil, no quita el hecho de que quiera ayudar a hacer que Reborn vuelva a ser una ciudad tranquila. Red y los demás Holders también se han enfrentado a problemas constantes en el pasado, pero no por ello evitan involucrarse en esto… somos Dex Holders por ello.

—Ya veo. —contestó Jinx a modo de suspiro, pero esbozando una leve sonrisa, cosa que me llamó la atención, pues creo que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír. —¿Y tengo alguna forma de deteneros? —preguntó con ironía, lo cual me hizo sonreír y a la vez suspirar.

—Me temo que no.

—Eres una autentica molestia, Raiko.

—Lo mismo digo, Jinx.

Entre sonrisas irónicas, creo que fue en ese punto en el que pude ver a una Jinx algo más confiable, a la que podía ceder mi espalda, sabiendo que ella me la cubriría, aunque no supiera si ella me cedería la suya. Como fuera, tras unos treinta minutos, Lux, Nazuna, Red y los demás aparecieron en el lugar, y, aunque Nazuna casi incrementara mis heridas al verme tan magullado y con mi implante destrozado, supongo que se alegraba de verme vivo después de todo.

Quedaba un día para que pusiéramos en marcha nuestra respuesta ante el desafío que Sirius nos había propuesto, y después de haber visto el poder de la Pecadora, el saber que Jinx ahora jugaría un rol más cooperativo, y saber que contábamos con el apoyo de los Líderes de Gimnasio de Reborn…

 **No podíamos fallar**.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: **Ciudad en Guerra - Parte 1 - Preview**_

 _—Por qué..._ _—habló Shou con lágrimas en los ojos._ _—¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?!_

 _—¡Pensé que éramos tus amigos!_ _—hablé, pero fui callada al instante cuando sentí el frío acero del arma sobre mi frente, a lo que solo pude apretar los dientes mientras que las cadenas me imposibilitaban a moverme._

 _—¿Amigos? Estás equivocada, querida Platinum._ _—murmuró Nanteki cargando la pistola._ _—Muy... equivocada._


	8. Capítulo VII - Ciudad en Guerra -Parte 1

_SkySpecial15_ **\- No se por qué me tardo tanto últimamente, sinceramente, pero HEY, aquí estoy de nuevo :D Siendo sincero, el League of Legends consume demasiada parte de mi vida TTuTT pero bueno, puedo compaginarlo (creo xD) De momento, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que os guste el capítulo de Platinum :3**

 **Makisotu Douraji** \- _Aún se tendrá que esperar para ver porque ha hecho eso Nanteki, pero te aseguro que no tardaré medio año qwq pues seguro que disfrutarás de lo que queda de fic si te gusta lo que estoy haciendo con Raiko 7u7r_

 **Neku12345** _\- XD ah sí? pues te prometo que no me inspiré en nadie para crear su equipo (codo codo) la peliblanca tendrá mucha más historia, te lo puedo asegurar owo De momento disfruta este capítulo de Platinum, que se que te encanta ella xD_

 **WhiteBlade Zero** _\- Yo? Pensar? Desde cuando hago eso? xD Pero todo tiene su relación, te lo prometo. Espero seguir leyendote, que estoy enganchado a tu novela de Wattpad 7u7r_

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 7: Ciudad en Guerra – Parte 1 -**

Habíamos pasado ya dos largos días de viaje en el Pokémon Express, y ya solo quedaba el trayecto de medio día para llegar a Ciudad Yharnam. Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala de reuniones, la cual necesitábamos para poder planificar lo que estaba por venir.

La atmosfera era tensa; todos estaban sumidos en el silencio, como si estuvieran demasiados concentrados, y supongo que sería el mismo pensamiento para todos:

" _Volver con vida_ ".

Estábamos a punto de meternos a una guerra como la que sufrimos algunos años atrás, en esta misma región. Gold y Silver estaban callados, mirando el mapa de nuestro destino sobre la mesa, Diamond comía sus panecillos, pero totalmente serio, era algo impropio de él. Yellow se veía algo asustada mirando el semblante serio de los demás. Black y White estaban en el borde de la mesa, mirando también el mapa. Crystal había ido a por bebidas para todos, pues aquí nos quedaba un rato. Sky se mantenía apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos.

En resumen, todos estaban a la espera de mis instrucciones, lo cual me ponía algo nerviosa. Reuniendo fuerza de voluntad, tomé aliento y me propuse a explicar la táctica que debíamos de seguir.

—Bien. —comencé, captando la atención de todos. —En cosa de tres horas llegaremos a Ciudad Yharnam. Según los informes recibidos por los rangers de la zona, el sitio ya está tomado por los miembros del Equipo Meteor, por lo que debemos actuar lo más rápido posible. Según me han informado, ellos vendrán a nuestro encuentro a la estación, ya que es el único punto de la ciudad que aún no han tomado.

—¿Tenemos la seguridad cien por cien de eso, Platinum? —preguntó Sky acercándose a la mesa para observar el mapa también.

—No. —contesté un poco temerosa, pero decidida al mismo tiempo. —Pero no nos queda otra si queremos infiltrarnos en la ciudad. Tienen montada una guardia en los alrededores de esta. El tren pasará con la excusa de que lleva mercancía para ellos.

—¿Se sabe qué tipo de mercancía? —preguntó esta vez Black.

—Sobre todo listones de acero y maquinaria tecnológica. —contestó Gold. —La revisé ayer.

—¿Para qué querrán todo eso? —murmuró Silver.

—Sea para lo que sea, es nuestra única forma de entrar a la ciudad ahora mismo. —retomé la palabra. —Ahora mismo la prioridad es preparar nuestros equipos y estar listos para cualquier situación.

—¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono.

Tengo que admitir que me hacía sentir bastante bien el tema de que todos me tomaran como líder de esta misión, lo cual se me hacía algo raro, ya que sin el Maestro Red y el Maestro Green, la siguiente al mando era yo. He de reconocer que tuve mis nervios al principio, pero debía afrontar este desafío costase lo que costase.

Todos salimos de la sala de Reunión, puesto que el Pokémon Express contaba con esta, y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. La única habitación triple la tenían los de Jotho, así que no me molestó en compartir habitación con la única chica que se había quedado sin compañero: Yellow.

Al entrar a la habitación, pude ver que estaba sentada sobre la cama, acariciando el lomo de su Pikachu, la cual miraba un poco preocupada a su entrenadora. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, siendo escuchada por la de coleta rubia, la cual intentó aparentar estar bien.

—Han sido muy motivadoras tus palabras Platinum. —alagó con una sonrisa. Caminé hacia ella para luego agacharme para poder mirarla a los ojos mejor.

—¿Es lo único que quieres decirme? —pregunté con una leve sonrisa. Ella me sonrió, pero de manera nostálgica.

—Se me nota que estoy asustada, ¿verdad?

—Un poco. —respondí. —Pero sé que todo va a salir bien.

Por un momento la habitación quedó en silencio, y su sonrisa comenzó a flaquear un poco.

—Quiero… volver a ver a Red… —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse… estaba al borde el llanto.

—Volveremos a ver al Maestro Red, estoy totalmente segura. —dije mientras limpiaba con mi pulgar las débiles lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Además, él seguro también está luchando por volver a verte lo más pronto posible.

Yellow sonrió, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por retener sus lágrimas, para luego frotar sus ojos con su manga y mirarme con una confiada sonrisa.

—Gracias Platinum. —agradeció para luego dirigirse a la puerta. —Voy a ver si los demás necesitan mi ayuda.

Y sin más, dejó la habitación, la cual ya sólo el ruido de la cabina moverse por los raíles se hacía presente, amenizados un poco por el continuo tic-tac del reloj.

Tras unos segundos de mirar la puerta sin más, suspiré para luego dejarme caer a la cama. Miré el techo de la habitación por unos segundos. Confiaba en que volveríamos y nos encontraríamos con el resto del grupo… pero, ¿eso tendría algún costo? Esa era la idea que saltaba en mi cabeza constantemente.

—Así que… a ella le inspira el Maestro Red, ¿eh? —susurré, para luego no poder evitar pensar en lo que había pasado un par de meses atrás con Diamond. —Desearía que… se diera cuenta de mí como chica.

Y sin más, mi antebrazo tapó mis ojos. No podía evitar sentirme apenada por esto, puesto que ya hacía un tiempo bastante largo que no contaba con su cariño de la misma forma. Sé que fue un motivo raro, pero era algo que significaba mucho para mí. "Señorita, señorita"… ¿qué era para él? ¿Una profesora?

Oh, la mayoría no lo sabe, claro… Diamond y yo habíamos terminado un par de meses atrás.

* * *

 **Gold**

 _La tensión se notaba en el ambiente sin duda. Silver estaba muy callado, sentado en el sofá de la habitación apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, las cuales también tapaban su boca. Por otro lado, Crystal se mantenía alimentando a su Cubone; aunque su rostro se mostrara sonriente, sé que estaba asustada. En cuanto a mi, me mantenía mirando por la ventana, totalmente aislado._

 _Mis pensamientos se remontaban a la anterior lucha que tuvimos en Zelkova, donde fuimos los únicos en caer en combate. Me dolía admitirlo, pero actualmente era el más débil del equipo. La idea de fallar aún seguía presente, por más que era posible que saliéramos victoriosos al contar con la ayuda de los rangers… pero solo la idea de que Chris volviera a caer me aterraba._

— _Es raro verte tan concentrado. —habló Silver despertándome de mis pensamientos._

— _¿Eh? —contesté algo confuso. —¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Bueno, conociéndote, sueles ser de los que suele levantar el animo antes de una batalla tan importante. —habló la de coletas incorporándose a la conversación. —¿Qué te preocupa Gold?_

 _Tardé un poco en ser capaz de contestar. En esos momentos, sé que no debía preocuparlos, pero también sabía que sería un agobio para mí aguantarme todo antes de la batalla. Suspiré y redirigí mi vista hacia el clima nublado que se acercaba._

— _Tengo miedo de volver a perder a alguien._

 _Por el reflejo del cristal, pude ver como la "Chica-Súper-Seria" se llevaba la mano al pecho, al igual que cierto rubor leve se notaba en su rostro; supongo que identificó que ella era la causa de mi preocupación._

— _Eres idiota, en serio. —afirmó Silver, lo cual no tardó en hinchar una vena en mi frente._

— _¡¿AH?! —estaba a punto de replicarle, pero me detuve al ver una leve, pero desafiante, sonrisa en su rostro._

— _El grupo ha crecido, somos más de los que fuimos en ese entonces. —explicó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación mientras Chris y yo le seguíamos con la mirada. —Deja de pensar que todo recae en tus espaldas… somos compañeros, ¿no?_

 _Tardé unos segundos en encontrar significado a su frase. Aunque parezca tontería, sabía que lo había hecho para tranquilizarme. Suspiré con una sonrisa desafiante antes de volver a mirarlo._

— _Sí, tienes razón._

— _Si lo entiendes, entonces está bien. —dijo para luego dar la espalda y abrir la puerta. —Os espero en la sala de restaurante._

— _Sí, ahora vamos. —contestó Crystal en mi lugar._

 _Silver tenía razón, debía confiar más en que mis compañeros estarían aquí para ayudarnos en el caso de que las cosas se complicaran. Como fuera, me levanté para seguir los pasos de mi compañero pelirrojo, pero pude notar como, al pasar al lado de cierta peliazul, esta me sujetó de la chaqueta._

— _¿Mmm? ¿Sucede algo Crystal? —pregunté, mas pude ver como su rostro estaba un tanto rojizo, lo cual me remontó a la declaración de antes, lo cual también se agrabó con su pregunta._

— _¿D-De verdad… estabas preocupado por… mí?_

 _Mi rostro no tardó en ponerse rojo, pues era vergonzoso admitir que sí, pero a quién quería engañar si mi prioridad era la protección de esa loca de las capturas. Mi mirada trato de buscar otro centro de atención, pero no podía evitar ver a esa chica sonrojada de ojos celestes. Suspiré y, rascando mi nuca un poco nervioso, contesté._

— _C-Claro que sí. —contesté notando como me ganaba la mirada de Crystal. —A fin de cuentas… soy tu novio._

 _Fue entonces cuando unos brazos me rodearon desde la espalda. Mi sorpresa fue algo bastante, pues no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones por parte de ella._

— _Si te das la espalda, te golpearé. —murmuró hundiendo su rostro en mi espalda, pues pude notarlo. No pude evitar sonreír._

— _Eso te pega más. —dije tomando sus manos para que no me soltara. —Realmente te cuesta ser sincera._

— _Cállate… idiota._

* * *

 **Tina**

 _La zona restaurante no tardó en, poco a poco, llenarse de los integrantes del grupo, supongo que era algo obvio que todos deseaban sentirse arropados por todos. En cuanto a mí, mis Pokémon se sentían bien y yo me encontraba meditando sobre lo que sería un encuentro de nuevo en Ciudad Yharnam._

 _Hace unos años, una corporación financiada por Ciudad Central se ocupaba de extorsionar a los ciudadanos de esta ciudad para sacarles hasta el último de sus ahorros. Todo liderado por la mafía, y uno de los motivos por los que me tuve que separar de mi hermano, así como de nuestra mudanza a Ciudad Sombría. He de reconocer que fue en parte lo que me impulsó también a conocer la región por la parte sur, pues de centro hacia arriba, todo era corrupción o la invasión de soledad y taciturnidad._

— _Te ves más pensativa de lo habitual. —me despertó de mis pensamientos cierta castaña de mechas rubias y ojos ámbar. —Eso preocuparía a cualquiera._

— _Ja-Ja. Muy graciosa. —contesté mientras me pasaba a sentar, pues en esos momentos me encontraba con el cuerpo en la cama, pero la cabeza colgando de esta. —¿Sabemos ya cuanto tardaremos en llegar?_

— _Sky me ha asegurado que tardaremos cosa de una hora en entrar en el perímetro vigilado._

— _Comprendo. —dije para levantarme de la cama y luego estirazarme un poco. —Bien, en ese caso es mejor que nos preparemos para cualquier cosa._

— _Te trae recuerdos esta ciudad, ¿verdad?_

— _Eres la única que sabe de mi pasado, y sí, y espero no tardar más de media hora en patearles la cara a esos del Equipo Meteor. —dije para dirigirme a la puerta. —Como sea, espero que en el bar tengan algo de comer, me muero de hambre._

 _Abandoné la habitación ahogando un grito en mi garganta. Odiaba hablar de mi pasado, así como recordar a ese desgraciado que a día de hoy aún recordaba su nombre por el dolor que le proporcionó a mi hermano y a mis amigos…_ _ **Solaris**_ _._

* * *

Había pasado cerca de una hora y todos ya nos encontrábamos en la zona restaurante, con nuestros equipos listos para cualquier problema. El silencio se hacía muy presente, mas solo el sonido de los raíles y de la cabina traquetear era lo que permitía saber que el tiempo no se había detenido.

El tren comenzó a pararse, así que rápidamente todos tomamos posiciones cerca de la entrada, preparados por si el Equipo Meteor se acercaba a por la mercancía. Abrimos la puerta y cual fue nuestra sorpresa… varios hombres estaban en el suelo, totalmente inconscientes, como si de una redada se tratase.

—¿Qué… ha pasado? —preguntó Gold sin despegar, al igual que todos, la vista de la escena que se alzaba ante nosotros.

—Una redada. —afirmó Silver con rostro serio. —Los estaban esperando.

—Correcto.

Al momento, todos giramos en dirección a la voz que habíamos escuchado. Entre las sombras que proyectaba la leve luz del cielo nublado, un hombre de cabello verde salió a recibirnos. No tardamos mucho en tomar posición defensiva, puesto que aún no sabíamos quién era, pero pronto nos vimos recibidos por varios más con el mismo atuendo que este sujeto: chaquetas azules marinas, pantalones negros, guantes blancos y una cadena por el lado izquierdo del pantalón.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Gold mientras se ponía delante de Crystal.

—¿Eh? —preguntó sorprendido el de cabello verde alborotado. —Somos los Rangers.

Al momento de escuchar esto, todos parecieron relajarse, puesto que eran los que en teoría debían venir a guiarnos al encondite donde todos los que luchaban contra el Equipo Meteor se alojaban hasta nuestra llegada, pero por mi parte no me sentía tranquila del todo… había algo que no estaba bien.

—Oh, así que son los que nos esperaban. —dije ignorando un poco el sentimiento de inquietud. —Y estos quienes son?

—Son miembros del Equipo Meteor que estaban a cargo de vigilar y recoger los materiales del tren. —contestó el peliverde, el cual parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo. —Tenemos que movernos rápido antes de que vengan los refuerzos.

Haciendo caso de las indicaciones, les seguimos hasta la entrada de la estación. Jamás había visto esa ciudad, pero tengo que admitir que me pareció un lugar de lo más peculiar: se trataba e una ciudad de temática gótica. Mucho metal adornaba las fachadas y la mayoria de los edificios y estructuras eran similares a las del antiguo siglo XII. Varios edificios parecían ser similares a iglesias, muchas vidrieras de colores adornaban las fachadas y por sobretodo, la ciudad estaba dividida en niveles de elevación conectados por escaleras… realmente el lugar daba escalofríos.

—Tanto tiempo sin ver esta ciudad… —murmuró Tina, la cual parecía tener una mirada algo perdida en alguno de los edificios.

—Habrá que moverse antes de que se den cuenta de que están aquí. —comentó el cabecilla antes de comenzar a avanzar escaleras abajo, escaleras que conectaban con un puente, el cual llegaba hasta una de las naves centrales de la ciudad.

A cada paso que dábamos por el puente, la idea de que algo andaba mal me carcomía la cabeza más y más, hasta que caí en que no era un simple sentimiento o una intuición. Rápidamente y sin miramiento, me agaché para golpear en forma de zancadilla a uno de los "Rangers" que tenía a mi derecha, haciendo que perdiera el equlibrio y así poder desenfundar una de mis Pokéballs. El grupo me miró con sorpresa, pues no era algo propio de mí.

—¡¿P-Platinum, qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó Shou poniéndose delante de Nanteki, la cual me miraba sorprendida.

—Casi os sale bien vuestra jugada. —hablé mientras Rapidash se materializaba delante de mí. —Pero tuviste que hablar demasiado.

—Espera, ¿de qué estas hablando Platinum? —preguntó Crystal sin comprender. Algo de lo que me fijé, es que Tina no parecía mirarme con desconfianza, al igual que el resto.

—Tina, tú también te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —contestó mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a mi lado, sin despegar la mirada del peliverde frente a nosotras, el cual se veía inexpresivo. —Cierto es que los Rangers conocían que el tren portaba material en la parte de la bodega… pero nunca especificamos qué tipo de material. Sin embargo, tu sabías de primera hora que se trataba de material metálico.

—A parte, es algo tan simple como lógico. —proseguí yo desviando mi mirada hacia el peliverde nuevamente. —Si realmente los que estaban en el suelo de la estación eran los del Equipo Meteor, ¿por qué actuaron antes de que nosotros llegaran cuando en llamada persistía en que necesitaban nuestra ayuda?

—Espere Maestra Platinum. —llamó esta vez Black. —¿Qué es lo que está queriendo decir?

—Que las personas que estaban en el suelo de la estación, eran los verdaderos Rangers.

Gestos de impresión se dibujaron en el rosto de todos, menos en el de Tina, puesto que ella tenía el mismo pensamiento que yo. Una risa por lo bajo comenzó a escucharse, procedente de dicho peliverde frente a nosotros, al cual todos miramos esperando que esto comenzase de una buena vez. Tina no tardó en liberar a su Glaceon, la cual tomó posición de combate al instante.

—Ya veo el por qué te nombraron líder de esta incursión. —espetó sonriendo al cielo. —Una mente brillante y una experta en tácticas de combate, y aún así… tenemos nosotros las de ganar.

Eso si me sorprendió un poco, puesto que no hay que tener una mente brillante para saber que les superábamos en número y en calidad de combate, pero esto se desencadenó en una gran catástrofe al momento en el que ese dichoso sujeto emitió un gran silvido, en forma de señal.

Al momento, por ambos extremos del puente se agruparon varios soldados más, impidiéndonos una posible escapatoria hacia la estación y reforzando la inferioridad número del primer grupo. Literalmente, estábamos en una callejón sin salida. No nos quedaba otra más que pelear.

—¡Holders! —exclamé. Al momento, todos materializaron a su lado a uno de sus Pokémon. —Es momento de enseñarles quienes somos.

[ **Sword Art Online – She's a Knockout** ]

El puente no era un puente estrecho; al contrario, era bastante amplio, donde podríamos batallar sin ningún inconveniente. Pronto, los miembros del Equipo Meteor liberaron a varios Crobats, Houndooms, Hypnos y Machokes. En total podrían ser faciles unos ochenta Pokémon enemigos.

—¡Rapidash, Llamarada! —ordené al momento apuntando al peliverde.

Rapidash emitió una enorme esfera de fuego hacia el frente, la cual, al tomar cinco puntas en forma de pentágono, tomó velocidad y se dirigió hacia el cabecilla. El ataque estaba por impactar, pero sabía que no llegaría a impactar, puesto que le vi sonreír a escasos segundos de que una explosión se diera.

La nube de humo y polvo se disipó pasados unos segundos, para darme a ver a un poderoso e intimidante Gyarados, el cual había cubierto el ataque con su cola. Fruncí el ceño ante la mirada engreída de ese estúpido peliverde, puesto que parecía presentar un desafío para mí.

—Medirme ante la gran Platinum, ¿eh? —espetó mientras daba a ver, por primera vez, sus ojos, los cuales eran, el derecho verde y el izquierdo azul. —Creo que Sirius me subirá el sueldo por derrotarte.

—Como si fueras a conseguirlo. —contesté mientras me preparaba para un combate movidito.

—¡Chicos, al ataque! —ordenó.

Varios Psicorrayos, Aires Afilados y Lanzallamas se dirigieron hacia Rapidash antes de que me dí cuenta, pero tuve la suerte de tener a mi lado a Tina, puesto que Glaceon facilitó bastante las cosas.

—¡Ponte delante y usa Protección!

Una gran esfera recubrió a Rapidash deshaciendo todos los ataques al momento. Glaceon pareció algo resentida por aguantar semejante combinación de ataque dirigidos a solo una persona, pero al momento, tras sacudir la cabeza, pareció ignorar todo ese resentimiento.

—Gracias Tina. —agradecí mientras sonreía a Tina, la cual me sonrió de vuelta. —No pareces ser un enemigo ordinario. —espeté, ganándome una pequeña carcajada por lo bajo de dicho sujeto.

—Bueno, los del Equipo Meteor hemos sido entrenados bajo una fuerte instrucción por parte de nuestros superiores. —explicó con una sonrisa desinteresada. —Pero mi habilidad es lo que me ha hecho ser la mano derecha de nuestro líder, y vosotros mismos seréis capaces de ver el por qué. Gyarados, Acua Aro.

Al momento, Gyarados fue rodeado por un area curativa similar a los aros de un átomo, soltando pequeñas gotas de agua que parecieron limpiarlo del aterior Llamarada que paró. Según tenía conocido, el movimiento de Acua Aro permitía una pequeña recuperación de vida al final de cada turno, por lo que debía asestar un gran golpe si quería disminuir el poder de esa curación.

—¡Rapidash, usa Rayo Solar! —ordené, haciendo que Rapidash comenzara a acumular energía del entorno en su cuerno. —¡Tina, cúbreme por favor!

—¡Recibido!

Tina tomó el frente junto a Glaceon, pero ya presentía que el combate no sería ameno, puesto que era Hielo contra Agua. La única ventaja, era el tipo secundario de Gyarados; por ahí Tina podría atacar sin mucha dificultad.

—¡Llamarada/Hidrobomba!

Dirigí la mirada detrás de mí, viendo que todos los demás tomaban la iniciativa del combate. Gold y Silver tomaban la iniciativa a la hora de liderar al resto, mientras que Natsuki y Sky se ocupaban de ir curando a la línea delantera de Pokémon más grandes, puesto que así podíamos aguantar todo lo posible.

—¡Glaceon, usa Bola Sombra! —ordenó Tina.

Glaceon respondió rápido disparando una gran esfera de materia oscura que impacto de lleno contra la jauría de Pokémon que se alzaban además de Gyarados, noqueando a muchos de ellos. El cabecilla se mantenía sonriendo, aun viendo que sus aliados caía a su lado.

—¿Eso es todo? —comentó el peliverde de ojos aún escondidos por su flequillo.

No pude evitar sentirme frustrada, incluso sabiendo que esta batalla estaba muy de cara. Incluso si nos superaban en número, nuestro nivel era aún más alto. El Galceon e Tina no dejaba de disparar Bolas Sombras, pero pronto se empezó a sentir fatigada de tanto esfuerzo, como era lógico.

—Maldición. —masculló Tina devolviendo a su compañera a la Pokéball… pero entonces…

[ **Detener** ]

— **Os pido perdón**.

Sentí un golpe en seco al momento de escuchar esas palabras. La zona afectada fue mi nuca, cortando por un breve lapso de tiempo la acción de mi cerebro. ¿Resultado? Caí al suelo con dureza mientras perdía el conocimiento. Antes de desmayarme por completo, pude ver pasar a mi lado a dicha propietaria del golpe… con su melena morena y azabache… como el carbón.

* * *

 **Shou**

 _Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, ni siquiera podía creer lo que veía. Esa melena azabache que ondeaba al viento, con esos ojos rojos como el fuego… pero ahora es como si estuvieran muertos. Mi vista empezaba a temblar, pues no quería que eso fuera real…_

 _Nanteki había golpeado a Platinum dejándola inconsciente en mitad de un combate contra los del Equipo Meteor._

 _Diamond, como una exhalación se posición delante de Platinum junto a Tina, a modo de protección, pero Nanteki ni se inmutó. Pareciese que estuviera siendo controlada o algo similar. No descartaba esa opción para nada, pero aún así… me aterraba el hecho de que no fuera así._

— _¡¿Qué estás haciendo Nanteki?! —gritó frustrada Tina, pero fue callada al momento por su Volcarona, la cual la miraba amenazante._

— _Os pido perdón chicos… pero hasta aquí llegasteis. —espetó la de ojos fuego sin expresar más que frío en su mirada. —Volcarona, Zumbido a máxima potencia._

 _El Pokémon polilla no dudó en emitir un zumbido lo suficientemente fuerte como para afectarnos. Era un zumbido muy alto que, por más que nos quisieramos dar cuenta, nos estaba afectando tambien a nosotros. No tardamos mucho en quedar inconscientes tras dicho movimiento… pero en mi caso, pude aguantar un poco más._

 _Antes de desmayarme, pude ver como Nanteki se acercaba a mí, pero me sorprendió el hecho de que, antes de perder el conocimiento… pude sentir su mano acaricir mi cabeza. La última imagen que tuve, fue de su rostro, aún habiendo hecho esto…_ _ **lleno de tristeza**_ _._

* * *

Abrí los ojos sintiendo mi cuerpo dolorido, debía suponer que era a causa de la caída. Trate de levantarme, pero rápidamente sentí que era inutil, puesto que unas cadenas en mis muñecas impedían que pudiera apenas moverme.

Mirando a mi alrededor, pude darme cuenta que estaba en una habitación de barrotes, que mis Pokémon no estaban, y que, por suerte, todos nosotros estábamos en la misma habitación.

—¡Platinum! —exclamó cierta rubia de baja estatura. —Menos mal, por fin despertaste.

—Si. —afirmé. —El golpe en la cabeza fue algo duro, pero estoy bien. Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? —pregunté, pero no fue Yellow esta vez la que contestó.

—Estamos en la Antigua Iglesia Yharnam. —contestó Tina, la cual se veía algo frustrada. —Esto no tendría que haber terminado así…

—¿De qué estas hablando? —pregunté… pero se respondió al las puertas de aquella celda abrirse, lo que aconteció que mis ojos se abrieran al máximo. —¡¿Eh?!

—¿Es lo único que puedes decir? —espetó una Nanteki de ojos indiferentes. —Pensé que podrías insultarme, escupirme, incluso querer golpearme.

—¡DEJA DE JODER NANTEKI! —gritó Diamond, lo cual llamó mi atención a más no poder, pues era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que lo veía así. —Si le tocas un solo pelo a la señorita, te juro que yo mismo te mataré.

Mi corazón se sentía agitado, era la primera vez que veía a Diamond tan exaltado por algo, que incluso pude sentir como mi rostro se ruborizaba ante ese grito. Debía controlarme.

Algo de lo que también me fijé, fue que Shou, me mantenía con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo, como si estuviera muerto por dentro, pero también lo comprendía… es muy impactante saber que tu pareja se revela contra ti… y encima unirse a un equipo terrorista.

Y el que sacara un arma de fuego corroboró todo esto, con la cual apuntó a Diamond para que callase, lo cual me alarmó, pero Diamond no parecía echarse atrás.

—Por qué... —habló Shou con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?!

—¡Pensé que éramos tus amigos! —hablé, pero fui callada al instante cuando sentí el frío acero del arma sobre mi frente, a lo que solo pude apretar los dientes mientras que las cadenas me imposibilitaban a moverme.

—¿Amigos? Estás equivocada, querida Platinum. —murmuró Nanteki cargando la pistola. —Muy... equivocada.

—¡Detén esto ya Nanteki! —pidió Black, el cual hacia lo posible por liberarse del agarre.

El silencio se hizo al momento, como si solo Nanteki y yo hubiéramos quedáramos en aquella celda. Lentamente, vi como su dedo apretaba poco a poco el gatillo, hasta que, moviendo el dedo un milímetro más, el arma se dispararía.

Salvada por la campana. La alarma comenzó a sonar de pronto, cosa que nos alertó a todos, pero algo que me sorprendió fue que no sorprendió a Nanteki. Apartó el dedo del arma y prosiguió a retirarse.

Me quedé un poco sorprendida, puesto que no esperaba a que Nanteki me dejara con vida, ya que, en el pasado, ella había asesinado a muchas personas para poder formar parte del antiguo Team Darkness. Había algo que no encajaba en todo esto… pero no me costó entender mucho la situación cuando la puerta, literalmente se desintegró, creando una gran humareda de polvo.

Mas cual fue mi sorpresa cuando, de entre todo el humo, una figura conocida salió de este haciendo girar las llaves en su dedo índice. Cierto chico de ojos anaranjados y cabello castaño, un poco más alto que el Maestro Red, pero con una personalidad similar a la de Green y Blue juntos. Tina dibujó una sonrisa de alegría al ver allí a la persona que llamaba "familia".

—¡Hiro!

—Os dejo solos dos días y mira la que liáis. —comentó sonriendo con aires de superioridad para luego acercarse a nosotros y comenzar a liberarnos. —No os preocupéis, os pondré al día en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

—Pero Hiro, son ciento y la madre. —aclaró Tina mientras frotaba sus muñecas para facilitar la fluidez de sangre por ellas. —¿Cómo vamos a salir si ni siquiera tenemos a nuestros Pokémon?

Al momento, Tina calló al ver como Hiro no había venido sólo. Dos sombras más se mostraron ante el alumbrado rojo de la alarma. Uno era un chico de cabello anaranjado de punta hacia atrás, con mirada algo dormida, pero algo que me llamó la atención fue que llevaba una bolsa. Suponía que ahí tendría nuestros Pokémon.

Y la segunda era una chica. Esta era de cabello bastante largo, dorado como el trigo, con flequillo que le tapaba por completo el ojo izquierdo, de ojos morados como la lavanda y una complexión física delgada.

—¿Y estos son tus amigos? —preguntó ella, algo desinteresada.

—Así es, a por ellos venimos. —afirmó el de ojos anaranjados. —Bueno chicos, ellos son **Yami** y **Neku**. Ellos nos ayudarán a salir de aquí.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: **Corazón de Promesas - Preview**_

 _—¿Sabes? Eres diferente a los demás._ _—espetó sin más Jinx con una sonrisa desafiante, lo cual me llamó la atención ante dicho alago._ _—No sé si es porque eres el Portador de Aura de Luz, o porque eres esa clase de chico._

 _—¿Es una forma para hacer tiempo para tí?_ _—pregunté mientras miraba a toda la ciudad... pero una sonrisa algo nostálgica se dibujó en el rostro de la de ojos rojos, antes de suspirar y relajar un poco sus hombros._

 _—Es una forma para asimilar que mi hermana Janna, después de estos doce años... **aún esté viva**._


End file.
